Through my Mask
by The Baddest in the Game
Summary: It is loosely based upon the first story in the trilogy of Fifty Shades of Grey. The only difference is that they are in different places and situations, they also have different people in their lives. It's different to an extreme but it is the way I wish to interpret it. AU.
1. So Close Yet so Far

**What I Thought? (Fifteen Years Prior)**

After all I had been through and what I still suffer, I had to make a decision. Only 12 years old and I am already expected to make my mind up about a tough subject: the future. I know she wants the best for me but what can I do? My mother is after one thing - money. I know that I am not after money, but she is. How can I stop someone who doesn't want their daughter to experience the same thing as they do themselves, especially when they are your mother? The lack of money to provide for her daughter. I don't have long even though it's years away, but time does fly by fast.

**What I Thought? (Ten Years Prior)**

It was a hard decision to make when I was only 12. I had finally made up my mind when I was 13; I wanted to be a publisher. I wanted to own a publishing company for my mother and make her proud, and get all the money she wanted. However, when I was 14 I was exposed to the world of Science. Then I thought about my decision again. I came up with wanting to be a heart surgeon. Open up a private practice in Los Angeles. Saving people's lives. It was the best path for me.

I have now been given an early acceptance for the University of California (UCLA) and I will be focusing on Cardiothoracic Surgery during my time there. I know live in Los Angeles, unlike my mother who is living in New York with spouse number 5 or 4. I'm not sure which number she's on but I no longer care. I just care if she's okay.

**What I Thought? (Six Years Prior)**

Four years. Those years passed by quicker than a blink of an eye. I am getting my diploma today and I am also speaking in front of many people as I am valedictorian. I wonder why those years were such a blur. Was it because I only had one friend? Was it because I wasn't the most normal teenager?

In my four years I only made one friend Xavier or just simply known as, X. He was also accepted at the same age as I was when I got accepted. He's bisexual and very attractive towards other women (not to me strangely enough). He had the perfect blonde hair with the perfect cut, those beautiful hazel to go with them and the best tanned skin. He has the body of a sex god, yet it wasn't enough to appeal to me. We moved into an apartment just six months after meeting each other and becoming friends. He is the only person I can really trust.

Yesterday there was a man crossing the street. He was almost hit by a truck. What an idiot. At least I was there to pull him out of the way. He didn't even say the words "Thank you for saving me." He just stood there dumbfounded but it was dark so I barely saw his face. I had to walk away because I hate walking in the dark by myself: it's frightening.

**(Present Day)**

Six years. Those years passed by quickly. I have been in Los Angeles for six years and I am currently running my own practice. A.R. Steele Medical Practice. X has been working for me for the past six years, too. He loves the job of being a heart surgeon as much as I do and I love saving people as much as he does. My mother, Carla is now divorced and I do provide for her in New York. By provide, I mean I provide all the designer clothes and shoes, the expensive beauty treatments and give her the money she needs. My first stepfather (the only man I consider my father) Ray, lives in Beverly Hills not too far from me. He's a socialite and a lawyer. My mother married him for specific reasons but it didn't last long.

I still live with X, but in an average sized house near my father. It's the life I wanted. The life I needed. Something was missing. I wish I could find that something.


	2. Are you my Missing Piece?

**Are you my Missing Piece?**

April is now over and May has come. I drive through the fairly busy roads of Los Angeles and make my way to the practice. X is already there and he has asked me to come over and help him with a patient that is soon to arrive at the practice.

When I arrive at the practice I find that X needs help with a patient who has suffered three heart attacks due to high cholesterol. His name is Carrick Grey. "Hello. My name is Dr. Steele." I introduce myself politely.

"Hello. You must be the owner of the practice. I have to say I'm impressed." He introduces himself back politely as well - not another arrogant rich person, thank god.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's that impressive. I think we should get to discussing your heart." I move on to the topic we need to address to as quickly as I can.

"Of course. We should definitely get started." At least he understands that I want to move on from the topic. We end up discussing more of the issues with his heart and the science behind it. We end up coming to a close after an hour's worth of talking.

"Just take it easy. No stress and no food high in cholesterol or you will need surgery." I advise him with a kind face I have to put on.

"Thank you very much." He replies simply.

"Anything goes wrong or you have any questions, just call us and somebody will be able to help at all times."

The day ends up dragging on, so I decide to head over to the gym for a private workout session. That's when I run into him. He was just the first attractive man I had ever seen, where I ended getting butterflies in my stomach. This is a first. My face is kept impassive but when I quickly apologise and give him my warm 'Everything is going to be okay,' smile. He just stares at me with those stunning grey eyes. I walk away while he just stands there looking at me. Then he stops me by grabbing my arm and he finally speaks, "Wait. It's okay. I'm sorry as well..." He is trying to find out what my name is.

"Anastasia Steele. You are?" I ask of his name fearlessly.

"Christian Grey. Do you work out here a lot, because I don't often see you around?" He asks me as if I am never going to see him again.

"Yes, I do, everyday except Sunday." I reply as if it's no big deal a hot guy is talking to me (one that I am actually attracted to).

He looks at his phone, "Crap. I have to go. I hope to see you again soon, Anastasia." Then he's off. It sounded as if I was actually going to meet him again, but chances were that I wasn't.


	3. Am I Close to Finding it?

**Chapter 3 - Am I Close to Finding it?**

"Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you aren't feeling sick? Maybe I am just going completely insane." X questions me endlessly.

We are both sitting in the living room eating Chinese whilst watching reruns of the Lying Game. I have just told him what happened at the gym and how for the first time in my life I have felt something like butterfly's in my stomach when I saw Christian Grey.

"Yes X, I am fine and no, I am not feeling sick," I respond with a heavy sigh, "It's just I don't know whether or not I like this feeling."

"Ana, when are you going to learn that you like this guy, even if you have only seen him once. He said he'd hope to see you again. I still think I have heard his name somewhere before."

"Yeah. You've heard his surname before; earlier today there was a man called Carrick Grey. It's just the same surname."

"Oh yeah. I must have forgotten after that long surgery today. Either way I think this guy thinks you're hot."

"If there is a guy who thinks I am hot out there is either delusional or blind." X laughs at my insulting comment towards myself.

"Stop saying that. You always say that. I don't like it when you put yourself down, it's sad to see that."

"You know what? Let's just stop talking about it and carry on watching TV."

"Okay," he says, knowing I will not carrying on talking about it tonight, "Did you hear about the guy who kept on packs of paper in his office?"

I burst out into extremely unsophisticated laughter, "No! Who would be crazy enough to do that!"

The next morning I wake up half an hour earlier than usual. It's 6:00 am and I am feeling very alive. I get dressed to go for a jog and head down to the kitchen and start making breakfast. I made an omelet and had Green tea. Twenty minutes later I hear X has just woken up, only to see it wasn't X, it was another man.

"Um... Hello. Who are you?" I ask with heavy curiosity.

"I'm Terrence. I met Xavier at Starbucks in Westfield's. I'm sorry I really needed a glass of water." Terrence is wearing boxers and one of X's shirts. _At least he's wearing something_. Terrence has the same god like body features as X, making him very unappealing due to the huge similarity. Same height and build. Except he has black hair and very light brown eyes. I grab a glass and fill it up with tap water and it to him.

"Oh, okay. Here's some water," I hand him the glass and plaster on a fake smile to show no signs of discomfort at the fact that there's a stranger in our home. Can you tell him I've gone for a run for 45 minutes."

"Sure, thing."

"Thanks." Terrence makes his way back to the X's bedroom and I quickly walk out of the house. Could that have been any more awkward?

I head over to the practice at 2 hours later to already find X working hard. "Hey. So did you enjoy last night with Terrence?" I question him immediately.

"Yes, I did. Terrence was fantastic. He is a great guy. Sorry, but I begged him not to tell you we met a month ago. It's just you can be protective of me so much that every guy that meets you is intimidated and runs away immediately."

"Okay, I understand. Anyway he's gorgeous for you."

"I know. He's the first guy who listens to me."

"How did you sneak around me?"

"You know I said I was shopping for our Dominican Republic holiday in two weeks, we met in a coffee shop or the park or his gym. We would just talk and talk."

"Oh, now it all makes sense."

"Exactly," He gives me a cheeky wink, "a problem occurred with Carrick Grey."

"Already?"

"Yes, his son wants a word with you about his condition because his father isn't giving any information away so I said you're available at 9:30."

"Great," I say sarcastically,"he might be just another rich bastard who can't get enough of themselves that I have to deal with." X bursts into laughter at my disappointment.

As half past nine comes around a man knocks on my office door. I invite him in not looking at his face as he walks in. I am still staring at my computer screen impassively when I see from the corner of my eye he has abruptly stopped.

When I look up I see it's him. Christian Grey. "Christian. Hi. What are you doing here?" Then I remember his surname. Grey. Carrick and Christian Grey. Shit! He's Carrick's son. "You're Carrick's son?"

"Hi. I need to know about my father's condition because he won't tell me, so I came to see you." He looks shocked unlike me. I just sound shocked.

"We'll it's great to see you again." I give him the same smile I gave him when I first bumped into him.

"That I can agree on. ." What a smile, what is this sensation that's happening in my stomach called?

"Shall we get to discussing your father?" Then we could get to discussing you and I. _What am I thinking? Snap out of it! He's just another boy._

"Of course." He shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat.

* * *

_**What's up guys, I am glad some of you are liking it and thank you for the advice, I truly appreciate it. Hopefully there's a new chapter by tomorrow or Saturday.**_

_**- The Baddest in the Game**_


	4. Should I be Feeling This Way at All?

**Should I be Feeling This Way at All?**

I lay in bed thinking about him. Why do I keep on thinking about him? I have never thought about any man like this. None of the boys in high school or college. I just never went to bed at night thinking about them and went the entire day not thinking about them again. Tonight was the opposite. Was this the feeling of needing someone more than anything else? _You need to forget him and this feeling!_ I remember those stunning grey eyes that are quite something compared to my eyes, and his copper brown hair which is only a few shade lighter than my own: it's got the perfect cut the perfect length to it as well. He had the perfect shade of pink for his lips - the best to kiss. His tall body and long legs were seductive and all that muscle underneath that suit. I keep thinking of earlier today when we were speaking, the moment playing in my mind repeatedly.

We have already been going over his father for twenty minutes now. "Your father has a very high cholesterol level," I try to give him a reassuring smile; but my face doesn't move as I am angry at the things I am feeling right now. "He just needs to take it easy. So there can't be any stress or worrying. He can't work too hard either. So, no need to worry. If he just follows the diet I set him and takes it easy. He'll be able to eat whatever he wants and do whatever he wants again in no time."

I am finally able to put a fake smile on face. When I put a smile on so does he. Suddenly, I am all for smiling."Thank you for the reassurance." God, that smile. _Snap out of it, he's just another guy!_ It's as if I have a devil and an angel on either side of me and I just can't choose who to listen to.

"That's okay. If anything goes wrong then just call me or anyone here. We'll be more than happy to help."

"Glad to know," his eyes become more serious and sexier when they do,"However, now that I have time to ask. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" _Shit, he's asking me to go on a date with him, what should I do?_

"What will we be doing and where would we be going?"

"Going out to dinner. You choose."

"Hae Jang Chon, Korea-town."

"Interesting choice. Love Korean food?"

"It's the best. My favourite. I love Japanese, Chinese and Thai as well." _Why on earth did I just tell him that? _He just carries on giving me that sexy smile.

"Japanese is my favourite."

"What time should I meet you there?"

"I'll pick you up." Can he sound anymore demanding? I can have fun with this.

"No need. I'll drive myself there." He is getting agitated already. He is very controlling.

"No. I'll take you there."

"You don't know where I live and even if I tell you I'll still going to drive myself."

"Okay. Does half past seven sound good to you?" He's frustrated with me already. Poor Christian, his eyes are now giving everything away. I am not the type of girl who can be easily pushed around. I was that girl once, I don't want to be her again.

"Yes, I'll see you at Hae Jang Chon tomorrow ." He gives me a really sexy stare and gets up to leave as I get up to lead him out.

"See you tomorrow, Anastasia." He says when we make it to the door. I have to look up at him because he's really tall and he gives me a wink that makes my insides melt.

"Bye, ." He never told me to call him Christian. How odd. I shake it off and walk back to my desk, just to start staring at my computer again: with a wide grin this time.

How can I sleep? All I can think about is Christian. I need to forget about him: the sooner the better.

It's 6:00am again when I wake up the next morning I hear shouting, but there's only one person shouting and there is no response whenever that person is shouting. Then I realise it's X.

I run out of my bed and run to his room - which is now silent - to find him sobbing and his phone smashed against the wall. X rarely cries if ever. He's like me when it comes to crying; we only cry when we are in a large amount of pain or we're really sad (sometimes, when we're really happy, too)."X, what's wrong? Tell me what happened."

"It's Terrence." _Oh, dear lord. _My heart sinks to my stomach - I want to kill this guy.

"Did he do something to you? Did something happen to him?"

"No, nothing happened to him. Although, he has a spouse and 4 children. I saw it last night, when I went to visit him. Just now, he said I was only a good fuck and there's nothing special about me. No one will ever love me, this has never happened to me before! I am so stupid!" He grabs my waist when I come sit with him on the warm wooden floor. He just sobs into my stomach for the next ten minutes.

"What does he know? You're the best surgeon I have at my practice remember. All the patients usually choose you because they adore you. I've know you for years, so you have to believe me first." He finally stops crying.

"You're right. How are you such a good surgeon _and _a therapist?"

"I'm not a therapist. I just speak the truth."

"Thanks."

"Let's get showered and eat breakfast. Then we can decide what I am wearing tonight for my date with Christian."

"So I heard."

"You read my text after all?"

"Always." He gives me a wide grin and his signature wink and heads off to his bathroom.

* * *

Hey guys, I know it was another short chapter but please give me time to get used to this. If you are wondering where is the M-Rated part of the story, it is coming so please give it a few chapters. Thank you.

- The Baddest in the Game


	5. What Else is There to Say?

**What Else is There to Say?**

"So I have to choose between these two outfits?" X looks displeased when I show him the two outfits I have chosen. The first outfit consists of: my white high waist Michael Kors jeans; my eagle print All Saints top; my black blazer from Burberry all with my black and glossy sky high Louboutins. Then there is outfit number two, which consist of: my high waist beige shorts from Diesel with my light blue denim shirt and dark beige heels from Massimo Dutti.

Since my paycheck is quite big my mother encourages me to buy the latest clothes, and to be honest I'll do almost anything to get her off my case. When I first became a professional surgeon she encouraged me to get an Aston Martin, so I did. My mother hinted 2 years ago that she wanted a Bentley so I got one for her and got myself a black Lamborghini. I don't always follow my mother, I only follow when appropriate, otherwise I never follow at all.

X look at the outfits for a couple of minutes deciding what would look better. "You're going to Hae Jang Chon right?"

"Yes, so which one should I choose?"

"I'd go with choice number one, it looks sexy but not too sexy whereas number two looks way too cute. Wear your hair straightened into a pony tail, too."

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here: a new fashion guru here."

"Be quiet you're disturbing the magic that's happening in here." He points to his head and we both start laughing.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am keeping my make up to a minimum as per usual today, all I add is a little pink lipstick. I check out my outfit and my hair, then I am off. I head over to our large garage and pull out my Lamborghini, then head off to Hae Jang Chon.

I enter the restaurant to find Christian is already there. He looks really good, his hair is slightly disheveled and his eyes look more seductive than they were the last time I saw him. He has got slightly more stubble on his face; then I look down to see he is wearing a fitted grey V-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, e is wearing black skinny jeans and the same black, grey and white high tops X has. _Crap, he's more casual than I am! I'm trying too hard._

I walk over to him and he doesn't get up to give a hug or anything, so I just sit opposite him. I try to keep my cool, "Hey," I put on a smile but I am not upset at the fact that I have to put on a smile to be polite, I'm honestly quite glad, "how are you?"

"Hello Dr. Steele, I'm good thank you, what about you?" Why is he calling me Dr. Steele again?

"Hello Mr. Grey, I'm fine, but please just call me by my first name." I test out saying his name like this to see how he'll react.

"Okay, Anastasia."

"How about Ana?"

"I like Anastasia."

"Okay." I let it go because I don't mind if it's Ana or Anastasia either way.

"How was your day today?"

"Mine was good, just two heart transplants today, and yours?"

"Mine was just as good, two major meetings and there were many other boring things to accompany them. Your day does sound more interesting though." He looks at his menu as I do at mine, even though I have been here many times before. _You know what, I won't wait for you to let me call you Christian, I'm not intimidated by you!_

Here goes nothing, "Heart transplants sound interesting to you Christian?"

"Yes, your job sounds very captivating to me. Tell me about it." He doesn't react badly when we both look up, he just smirks. Before I speak, the waitress comes over to me scowling at me, but when she looks at Christian she's smiling. She must be new here because I have never seen her before, she asks, "Ready to order?" He looks at me and I just nod.

"Yes," he looks quickly at his menu and orders for the two of us, "one Pork Shoulder and One Marinated Choice Beef Rib both with Kimchi Pancakes."

"Drinks?" He looks at me again and I just ask for a water.

"Two waters."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." She bends over the table over my shoulder and picks up the menus, obviously trying to show him the very little cleavage she has on her almost flat chest. She smiles at him and gives me a dirty look, then she walks away. Somebody clearly doesn't like me.

"So you were about to tell me about your job."

"Oh right, there's not much to say."

"Why did you want to become a heart surgeon?" _Shit! I can't say it's partly because my mother wanted money. I can only tell him the other reason why._

"I enjoy helping other people who really need me. I like the way people rely on me for my help."

"Why did you choose private health care over working in a hospital?"

"I wanted to be my own boss."

"How long have you had the practice for?"

"I have had it ever since I was twenty-two. My best friend Xavier helps me run it but he doesn't own it any way."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to. He just wants to be a surgeon, period."

"Wait, you were twenty-two. When did you get into college?"

"When I was seventeen. I got accepted into UCLA and studied Cardiothoracic Surgery and became a certified heart surgeon in 4 years and so did Xavier."

"Wow," he looks impressed, "no wonder why you two are the best in the state."

"Thank you."

"You do seem to like that control in life."

"I do."

"Why's that?" He starts smirking again.

"I was being bullied when I was eight years old and then it carried on to middle school and throughout my time in high school as well. Until I got to middle school, there were only a few girls who verbally abused me, and then the boys started to join in." His smirk is gone.

" What happened in high school?" He asks me with 'concern' written all across his face.

I laughed bitterly, "I was then physically abused by the girls in the first year, they would just slap me or push me. Then in the second year they started punching and kicking me, but this time there were more girls," I take a pause and take a deep breath, "eventually they got the boys into it as well at the end of the second year and more boys into at the beginning of the third year. This is when they started to use objects and would beat me even harder. Then I got accepted early into college and left."

"Did anyone know of this, your friends? Your mother? Anyone?"

"I didn't have any friends, I didn't make friends well, they all just hated me for some reason. My mother was became curious of it when I gained weight and saw that I was overweight at the end of middle school but she never really acted on it. She just let it go and I lost the weight when I was in my second and third year."

"How did you become overweight?"

"I found comfort in food, reading and Science. Then I found comfort in exercising too and becoming stronger."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened," Christian looks shaken, "sorry, you didn't have to tell me that."

"Honestly, I don't care. That was my past. Why I should I be ashamed of myself?"

"Well, now I know you're a very honest person."

"I still have my secrets."

"Oh, do you now?" Christian leans in closer. I lean in closer to.

"Why yes, Christian I do." Just then our food arrives. _What was that? Stop over thinking things! _The devil and angel within me are arguing again.

The waitress is batting her eyelashes at Christian again and in exactly ten-seconds from now she will turn to scowl at me. There's that scowl. Of course I have to get under her skin and smile at her: what a shame she looks more angry.

"One Pork Shoulder and One Marinated Choice Beef Rib both with Kimchi Pancakes. Here are your two waters." Whilst we are eating we start talking about myself more. _Why me? Why can't we talk about you?_

"So are you an only child?"

"Yes, it's just me but I have step-siblings."

"Your father and mother?"

"My father died the day after I was born in a car accident," I stare at nothing impassively, "my mother doesn't do anything for a living anymore. She used to work in immigration at LAX for many years until she met spouse number two. He had two boys. They divorced a year later, now his sons live with my mum. After one year she married spouse number three. He had two sons and one daughter, then two months later they divorced and now his children live with my mum. Spouse number four came along whilst she was with the previous one. He had two daughters, then he fell in love with another woman six months after, his daughters live with my mum as well. Now she's been with spouse number five ever since and he had one son and one daughter."

"You have many step-siblings." He simply states.

"Yeah, I know. She still lives in New York but all my step-siblings have joined me here in LA though some live in Calabasas. What about your family?"

"My father is a lawyer and my mother is a pediatrician. My older brother, Elliot is in construction and my younger sister is currently studying cookery in Paris."

We have finished eating our food and the waitress hands me the paycheck. She gives me a malicious smile and smiles innocently at Christian. Before I take a look at the bill he has already taken it from my hand and paid for the bill without looking at it himself.

"I could have paid."

"No, I wanted to, I invited you out. I shall pay."

"If we argue about this will you give in eventually?"

"No, I most likely won't."

"Okay, thanks for taking me out tonight. I enjoyed it."

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

We walk out of the building and when I get to my car. He doesn't say goodbye, instead he says, "Can I show something at my place?"

"Is this your plan to get me into bed?"

"No, it's not like that. I want to show you something."

"Okay, we'll take my car."

"We can take my car if you want."

"No, I'll take my car."

"You're not going to give in, are you?"

"Not one bit Christian."

"Okay, let's go. I live in West Hollywood." We climb into my Lamborghini and drive in the late night LA traffic and head to West Hollywood.

* * *

_Thank you to those who have stayed around, I really appreciate this. Sorry if there are any mistakes._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	6. What Should I Say?

**What Should I Say?**

"Now turn right ... and turn left down this road," Christian directs me through the streets of LA instead of letting me use the GPS in my car. I drive up to a couple of gates and he gets the gate keeper to open it for my car.

When I come to halt in front of his house, I am shocked. It's huge and luxurious, it's very modern unlike my house. My house is more elegant and has more of an Italian style to it. It's amazing. I have now become speechless. "How many people can leave here?" I accidentally blurt out.

He puts on an awkward smile, "Let's just say you can fit many people in this house."

"Okay. So what was it you wanted to show me?" I say as I quickly text X where I am.

"You're not one for patience, are you Anastasia?"

"No, I have a lot of patience, it's just that I am slightly worried about how X is holding up."

"Xavier?"

"Yeah, I call him X."

"Well, why are you worried about X?"

"Heartbreak and tears."

"Is he straight?"

"He's bisexual. He prefers men more though but he doesn't mind the occasional woman. Can we get a move on?"

"Of course." As we walk up to his front door I see he has three more cars outside the garage next to mine and get a closer look at the exterior of his house and the tropical plants that surround it.

"You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you. Come on in." He gives me a sexy smile. If he makes a move on me, I will hurt him because I have only known him for a few days and overall I hardly know him.

As we walk through the house it's even more stunning. The walls are either made of glass, dark wood, stone tiles or flat painted walls covered with paintings. The house has tiled flooring and wooden decks as he leads me past the rooms, I see a Japanese styled room, and I immediately see how gorgeous it is. As we walk past the living room I see elegant furniture and a black piano. "Do you play the piano?"

"Yes, I do. Do you also play?"

"No, I never learnt how to play an instrument. It never really caught my interest." He doesn't respond to what I said he just leads me into an elevator and we come to the second floor quietly, and walk out of the elevator to what I presume is his home office.

"Sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's a nondisclosure agreement."

I quickly skim read through what it says and then I sign it, "Okay."

"Come with me." He takes me back tot the elevator and puts in a key. It takes us to a fourth floor. When I walk out of the elevator, I see a balcony that looks over the beautiful Los Angeles lights. We come to two dark, large and heavy doors made of wood, they are locked and have a beautiful pattern carved into it.

"So?"

"I want you to keep an open mind about this, okay?"

"Christian, you're making me feel a little uncomfortable. What's going on?"

"Don't be worried angel. I won't do anything to you." _Angel? Did he just call me ANGEL! _My stomach goes into knots when he calls me that. He takes out another key, unlocks the door and shows me the contents of the room. I don't know what to say, I'm speechless.


	7. Do I Want to do This?

**Do I Want to do This?**

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Was this what I thought it was? Behind the two extravagant doors was a... BDSM Room. X was showing me this article he read one morning about how people dominant another person (a submissive), then there were these clubs or dominants had their on room to live this sexual lifestyle.

The first thing I notice is the smell; leather, wood, polish with a faint citrus scent. It's very pleasant, and the lighting is soft, subtle. Although, I can't see the source, but it's around the cornice in the room, emitting an ambient glow. The walls and ceiling are a deep, dark burgundy, giving a womb-like effect to the spacious room, and the floor is old, old varnished wood. There is a large wooden cross like an X fastened to the wall facing the door. It's made of high-polished mahogany, and there are restraining cuffs on each corner. Above it is an expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling, eight-foot square at least, and from it hang all manner of ropes, chains, and glinting shackles. By the door, two long, polished, ornately carved poles, like spindles from a banister but longer, hang like curtain rods across the wall. From them swing a startling assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops, and funny-looking feathery implements.

Beside the door stands a substantial mahogany chest of drawers, each drawer slim as if designed to contain specimens in a crusty old museum. I think I know the contents of that draw. In the far corner is an oxblood leather padded bench, and fixed to the wall beside it is a wooden, polished rack that looks like a pool or billiard cue holder, but on closer inspection, it holds canes of varying lengths and widths. There's a stout six-foot-long table in the opposite corner – polished wood with intricately carved legs – and two matching stools underneath.

However, what dominates the room is a bed. It's bigger than king-size, an ornately carved rococo four-poster with a flat top. It looks late nineteenth century. Under the canopy, I can see more gleaming chains and cuffs. There is no bedding, just a mattress covered in red leather and red satin cushions piled at one end.

At the foot of the bed, set apart a few feet, is a large oxblood chesterfield couch, just stuck in the middle of the room facing the bed.

I step away from him and before he tries to explain himself I ask him, "Why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to be my submissive."

"Why? Why do you want me to be your submissive?"

"Do you even know what a submissive is and what they do?"

"Yes. I do know what goes on in the world."

"You intrigue me. I want you. Can you just try it out?" I give it thought. I have been hurt by people before, I only want to know whether it's for pleasure or pain or both, and depending on the answer for his or for mine or for us both.

"Is it for pain or for pleasure?"

"Pleasure."

"Is it for you or for me?"

"For us both." Okay, I now where my heart lies; I am not afraid of risks.

"Okay, I'll try it out now. There are two conditions though."

"Okay..."

"You only show me the punishments and how bad they can get."

"Anastasia, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I want the worst possible punishment you can give me that's all. One more thing and if I say yes after trying this out then you can see me completely naked because today you can't see past my underwear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Your safe word is Red. It means when you want to stop then you say Red."

"Okay."

Thank god I wore my red laced thong and bralette. As long as he doesn't know I am a virgin, I'll be fine. He just stares at me and strides over to me and begins to take my clothes off.

He quickly takes off my blazer and then whips off my shirt. He takes me over to the four poster bed then sits me down on it. He pushes me back down on the bed and whips of my heels and jeans. Christian places my clothes at the end of the bed. There I am just waiting for him to give me the worst punishment he has to offer, then he starts to give me orders, "You shall call me, Sir."

"Yes, Sir." We stare at each other impassively, not wanting to give anything away. He then manages to look away from me and gathers the equipment to punish me in the worst way he possibly could. I am still laying on the bed he comes over to me with a blindfold and covers my eyes. He then stands me up right and grabs my hand walking me over to somewhere else in the room. When he makes me bend over and kneel on a leather arm chair, I know it's the couch. He then grabs my wrists and places them behind my back, he then ties them together with leather cuffs. "You have been a very bad girl Anastasia." He starts to act and I don't see why I shouldn't follow the plot.

"Yes, but what are you going to do about that Sir?"

"I am going to punish you six times, you are to count with me," I wait patiently for the punishment that lies ahead for me, "are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir." I notice how my voice has become quieter. Then there is the first blow. I scream in pain. He's using either a whip or a belt on me.

"Why aren't you counting Anastasia?"

"One!" I shout out him. Then the second hit comes and I know it's a belt.

"Two!" He hits me several more times, and tears are in my eyes.

"Three! Four! Five!" I hate the fact he's made me cry. No, I despise the fact he has made me cry.

When he hits me the sixth time I barely whisper out "Six," I hear him drop the belt but I know I can't be here anymore, I know what I have to say, "Red." The word is even more quiet than the previous one. He rushes to take off my blind and my cuffs. Before he tries to hold me, I push him away, I shout at him, "Why would you do that to me?" He doesn't respond. His face his finally readable: he's ashamed.

I put my clothes back on as quickly as I can. I walk to the elevator and I notice you don't need a key to go back down. I enter the elevator and leave the house. I walk to my car as fast as I can but since I am in my sky high heels it would be almost impossible to run in them. I climb into my Lamborghini and drive as fast as a race car. It's ten o'clock. I start crying again because I know I have to see Christian again. To help me find answers and know why he did what he did.

* * *

_Some of you may have noticed that I used the same description of this playroom as the one in FSOG. Please feel free to give reviews and share what you think._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	8. How did we end up Like This?

**How did we end up Like This?**

As I walk into my home I notice X is in the living room watching reruns of Beverly Hills, 90210. When I walk in he notices straight away that I have been crying, because my face his puffy and tear stained. "Baby girl, tell me what happened."

"He's not who I thought he was." I then explain in full detail what happened from the second I left to the second I got back.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry," X gives me a comforting hug, "I know you want information but I swear to god I am going to kill him."

"Don't there is no need, I only want answers. Can you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will Ana."

The next morning I wake up with a sore ass, but I know I still want to talk to him and find answers. I don't even know what he does for a living and I still let him do that to me. I head off to work an hour after X.

When I walk into the practice, I see everyone is staring at the front of my office. That's when I realise that there is shouting going on in there. Then I notice it's X, but I can't hear the other voice. "What are you guys looking at? Get back to work. You're not paid to stand there and stare, you're paid to work." I say it as kind as I can. I don't come across as a mean person because most of them either shrug their shoulders or shake their heads and get back to work.

I walk into my office and see X and Christian standing, face just inches away, grabbing each others clothes and their faces are both livid. I slam my door, but I still look calm, "What is going on in here?"

"I came here to apologise and explain myself even answer any questions you had. Now, I see you opened your mouth to Xavier here, so why have you told him when you signed an NDA?"

"X, what are you doing?"

"I told you I will kill him." I walked over to the two of them.

"You didn't need to do that. I will handle it," I start prying Christians fingers of his shirt and remove X's fingers from his then I grabbed X by the hand and took him out of my office, "you can calm down and cool off outside and stay out here. If I need you, I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay." He sighs and walks over to his office instead. I walk back into my office and sit down in my chair. I fire up my Mac and turn to Christian.

"Sit down." I command quietly. He sits down but his face looks ashen compared to what I just saw a minute ago.

"Why did you tell him?"

"He's my best friend and my only friend. Also, he doesn't share secrets that aren't his to share, so you don't have to worry."

"He hates me, so why wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't like drama but he knows he has to deal with it. Since he doesn't like drama, he won't do things that will create more drama. Trust me on this."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Well, you should because we are inseparable."

"Fine," he sighs, clearly knowing I am not giving up on X, "I'm sorry for how I treated you last night. I don't want you to run away Angel, I want you to stay."

"Why are you sorry? I asked for it."

"I was wrong for agreeing with you angel. Please, give me another chance." His expression is unreadable again, so is voice and body language.

"Why should I?"

"I feel something for you angel. Whenever I am with you I feel amazing, I feel great, I feel like I am happy."

"We have only met each other three times, this being the fourth. The first was when I ran into you at the gym. The second was at my office. The third was at our date and the fourth is here again in my office."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"The first time we met was when you saved me from crossing the road and being hit by a truck six years ago."

"That was you?"

"Yes, that was me."

"I didn't see your face, it was so dark and I was frightened because of the dark, so I had to leave."

"Thank you."

"I have been wanting to hear that for the past six years now. Better late than never." We both laughed for a second or two.

"So we have met five times. That's why you're an angel. As it turns out you save lives for a living."

"Now that makes sense. Let's make sense of what happened last night."

"I'm done."

"Done with what?"

"With that lifestyle. If you don't want it, then neither do I. I want you anyway I can get you," he makes a brief pause, "I have never felt like so bad in my life. When I saw you hurt and in pain it killed me. I don't want my precious baby to get hurt."

"You don't have to give up that lifestyle for me."

"That must have been the worst sexual experience that you have come across. It was for me."

"That was the only sexual experience I have ever come across."

"What?"

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard what you should just said. You're a virgin?"

"Yes, I am a virgin."

"Why didn't you tell me? I assumed you were inexperienced but a virgin."

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Of course it's important," he mumbles something under his breath, "how could you have not had one man come along and sweep you off of your feet. You're beautiful, intelligent, wise and always honest?"

"I did. It was you. Only you have given me butterflies in my stomach. Only you have been the first guy I am willing to smile at and impress. You're the only guy who I have ever liked this way."

"Me? Even if I'm a horrible man you should stay away from."

"Yes, though I rarely give in to temptation."

"So, I'm your forbidden fruit."

"Yes, you are my forbidden fruit that I don't know one thing about, except your name is Christian Grey, you like Japanese food, you have two siblings and you own a house and many cars in West Hollywood. Oh and let's not forget you like to dominant many women."

"I used to like dominating many women, though I don't know much about you either Anastasia." We're leaning in again. My phone goes off and I laugh at its bad timing. It's my stepsister Roxy. I answer it and I put it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Rox you're on speaker phone."

"What's up the person Dr. Steele is dealing with. Ana, I was just telling you Brandon can go to the Dominican Republic because my isn't answering her phone again."

"Okay, is he staying the entire trip?"

"Yeah, he is."

"All right, I'll tell her. Bye"

"Bye!" I hang up and add to reminders that I have to call my Mother later on about Brandon. I look back at Christian who is clearly amused with my conversation with Roxy.

"What's so amusing?"

"Your sister reminds me of my own, so cheerful."

"Roxy? Yeah she is a cheerful one. Her brother, Brandon is a complete opposite of her, but they are the strongest pair of siblings you can get. All of us combined can be really scary."

"How many of you are there again?"

"There are ten including myself. Then if you add boyfriends, girlfriends and spouses you add on six then their children would mean you add three. So there are nineteen of us."

"Nineteen of you are going to the Dominican Republic?"

"No, twenty-two. My stepfather and my mother are going as well. I wanted X to come along too. We're going to the Dominican Republic in ten days for three weeks."

"I don't get to see you for three weeks in ten days time?"

"Looks like you came a little too late. As long as you will stay here until I get back, I won't have to drag you along."

"Drag me along."

"Hold on what are we? Together or not. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Just friends."

"Well, I assumed we would be together. I guess I should ask you, I've never done this before. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, and you know I have never done this before."

"Let's get to know each other then." We start laughing. Time either flies by really quickly or we started this relationship quickly.


	9. How do you Know More About me?

**How do you Know More About me, Than I Know About you?**

Christian looks at his silver Rolex. "As much as I'd love to get to know you, I have to get to work myself. Can I come to your place later on?"

"Of course."

"My number is [323) 506-1050. Text me your address." He gets up to leave and leans over the desk and kisses me on the cheek. My cheeks go red. That's the first time has ever kissed my cheek or come to contact with my skin. When he walks out I take my time to appreciate how fine his ass looks in a suit. Before he closes the door, I must know, "Wait! What do you do?"

"Look up my name on google, Angel. Laters, baby." Then he's gone. I can't look him up because someone is knocking on my door the minute he leaves. I look at my appointment list. Shit, I have one now. "Come on in." I call unwillingly.

I don't have any more people to see after lunch as does X, so we go out for lunch; because I wanted to finish my shopping for our holiday in ten days time, we head over to Westfields.

We are taking X's red Ferrari 458 Italia. We stay silent the entire journey because I know he is still cooling off. We stay in the car for a couple of minutes before he finally he starts speaking to me, "What happened? Are you with him now? Is all forgiven? Are you okay? Ana, tell me what's going on?"

"I like him."

"No. You fell in love with him too hard, too fast."

"No. I. Like. Him."

"So you're together now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Are you happy?"

"It depends on what answers I get."

"To what questions?"

"I wish I knew."

"You know what let's forget this and do some shopping."

"Finally."

An hour later we find ourselves in Louis Vuitton and I am choosing the brown Alzer, Pégase and the Keepall to put my items in. X is going to use his luggage set from Burberry that he bought last year when we took a family vacation to the Bahamas. I had my Coach luggage for three years and this year was time to change it. As we're shopping I text Christian my address and I look up at X. He has to know. "Christian is coming over tonight."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. Why?"

"I am getting to know him and he's getting to know me."

"I don't know if he should come over."

"What are you thinking now?"

"What if he wants to stay the night."

"He can sleep in the guest room. You know I won't sleep in the same bed with him immediately."

"Okay. If he does anything to you, scream my name and I'll be there in a flash."

"Okay, Superman." We are both laughing. It feels like a weight has been taken of my shoulders.

"Let's go eat."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Panda Express."

"I was thinking more of Ajisen Ramen but I think we can go for it another time."

I am wearing the outfit I had as a second option for my date with Christian yesterday (my beige high waist shorts from Diesel with my light blue denim shirt and dark beige heels from Massimo Dutti). Christian texted me that he's be here at seven o'clock; I look at my silver Omega watch and the second it hits seven I hear the doorbell ring. X groans the second it rings and he storms off to his room. Before I answer the door I look at myself in the mirror and check my hair and makeup. Then I open the door to find a beautiful man. Christian Grey. He looks more casual than I do again. _I try way too hard._ We are staring at each other. _Speak you idiot!_ "Hi."

"Hi."

"Well, come on in."

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks, X designed it."

"He has great taste."

"He does have a good taste in many things." I lead him through the huge corridor to the living room. I sit down on the large creme couch and he sits at the other end of it. We both turn to face each other. He looks so sexy, just like last night. Unlike this morning he is wearing a white cable knit cardigan with a black T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, this time he is wearing even higher high tops, I notice they are Supras. He catches me staring at them. "Fan of Supras?"

"Huge fan. My mother doesn't like me wearing them because they aren't feminine. Are you?"

"Yes, I wear them for casual situations. They don't come across as very formal and I don't usually come across as serious when I wear them."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to eat take away or do you want me to cook?"

"I want a taste of what you can cook."

"Then follow me." He grabs my hand as I walk to the kitchen. Then like an idiot I almost fall, thankfully he catches me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." When we make it to the kitchen I suddenly feel nervous. What he does to me.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No, I am good thanks."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Do you know how to cook Japanese?"

"I can cook Spicy Yakisoba, Chicken Katsu Curry and Miso Ramen."

"Am I allowed all the above?"

"Of course." I get to cooking and I start to ask questions as does he.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"You didn't look me up?"

"I'd rather you tell me about yourself by telling me yourself."

"I am the CEO and founder of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc." That must be the most boring job in the history of the world.

"That must be fun." I lie and put on a smile. However, he sees right through me.

"To you it may not sound fun, though I enjoy running a company."

"Is company the right word? Seems more like an empire to me." He laughs at my remark.

"It's the way you wish to interpret it, though I do like the word empire." I end up laughing at him and he joins me.

"How about twenty questions?"

"I'm up for that. You start."

"Let's start simple. Favourite song?"

"Clair de Lune, Debussy. Yours?"

"Suit and Tie, Justin Timberlake featuring Jay-Z. Favourite movie?"

"Don't have one. Yours?"

"Tenshi no Koi."

"Japanese movie?"

"They no how to make good romance films just like South Korea. How many languages do you know?"

"Two. English and French. You?"

"Five. English, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean and Tagalog."

"You know many languages."

"I didn't have any friends until I met X. Remember. I was bullied."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Moving on to the next question. Know how to play any instruments?"

"Yes, the piano. You?"

"No, I don't know any I was too busy teaching myself languages. Do you do any sports?"

"I do kick boxing. Do you do any?"

"No, I just wasn't cut out for sports, next que-"

"I have a question."

"I was assuming you did."

"What are the names of the members in your stepfamily and how old are they?"

"I still haven't given you twenty questions."

"Doesn't matter, I want to know."

"Okay. So my first stepfather was called Raymond. He was ex-military and he had two sons they are both older than me the first by two years his name is Hunter. The second is older than me by one year older than me, his name is Bryson. They both ended up living with my mother because their father was hopeless at taking care of them.

"My mother's third spouse was called Christopher and he owns the Yoseon restaurant chain, his previous spouse died due to her weak liver; so he was left with his two sons and one daughter. His first son is older than me by six months his name is Jacob, but his second son, Mason, is eighteen months younger than me and his sister, Natalie, is younger than me by two years. They went with my mother because their father lost interest in them and my mother has always cared for them.

"Then spouse number four, Nolan, was an engineer at Lexus. He had two daughters, the first is Eliza and the second is London. They're both younger me, the first by one year, the second by two. They left their father because they wanted a female figure taking care of them and also they hate the fact he had affairs with several women.

"My mother's final spouse is, Elijah he owns the clothing brand Elijah Carter. He has a one son and one daughter. His son is younger than me be three months, his name is Brandon and you already heard about Roxy, she's fifteen months younger than me."

"You have quite the family."

"My mother had a rough time with love until she met Elijah."

"What are their careers?"

"Hunter is an author and Bryson is a photographer. Jacob is a music producer and owns the record label JBR Entertainment and Mason is a model and Natalie is a chef. Eliza owns several fashion stores called Nolza and London is the one who designs the clothes for it. Brandon is an architect and Roxy is a lawyer."

"Where do they all live?"

"Hunter, Bryson, Jacob, Mason, Brandon and Roxy live all over LA. Eliza, London and Natalie live in Calabasas. My parents live in New York but they own a house in Bel Air just in case they want to stay over. Every fortnight we all have a family dinner there on Sunday, our parents come in every month for that, though."

"Dinner is ready," I say as I am placing everything in plates and bowls, "let me take this up to X."

"Still hates me?"

"More like despises you."

"Great to know."

"He'll come around." I walk up to X's room.

"I come baring food." He's smiling.

"Your special Japanese food?"

"Of course." I am heading back downstairs only to hear the bell ring. I open the door to see a man holding flowers.

"Hello, ma'am. I am here to deliver flowers to Anastasia Steele."

"That's me. Who are they from?" I'm confused.

"Christian Grey. Can you please sign here," I sign the paper, "thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome." I close the door and read the note that is placed on top of the red roses.

**_Anastasia, _**

**_I'm sorry. Your the best girl in existence. I wasn't intending to hurt you. Please give me another chance. _**

**_- Christian X_**

This is the sweetest apology I have ever been given. I walk back to the kitchen."Thanks for the flowers."

"You got them just now? They were supposed to come this morning. I'm glad you liked them."

"I love them. Red roses are my favourite."

"Glad I chose them. Let's eat." We spent the rest of dinner talking about the things I like and when I realised I haven't gotten to know him any better.

"So when can I ask questions about you?"

"How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Okay. You choose."

"I'll text you tomorrow." I start cleaning the dishes and he helps me dry them.

"I should go."

"So soon?"

"I have got an early meeting tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," I walk him to the door and we stare at each other again. I break the stare and open the door, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Nothing could keep me away." Before I know it his lips are on mine. It was a chaste kiss. He walks out of the door and gives me a wink, "Laters, baby."

X comes down the stairs as I close the door, "That makes me want to be sick."

"Shut up." He starts laughing at how happy I am about the kiss.

"I guess I could get along with the guy."

"Thanks."

"So lunch tomorrow with him?"

"Yeah could you help me pick a-"

"Already on it Ana."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them, the more the merrier. _

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	10. When Will you Tell me Something?

**When Will you Tell me Something?**

Christian texted me to meet him at Spago at half past twelve. I am more than excited to meet him. X keeps on telling me to be less palpable with my emotions. X chose my: light brown leather jacket from Michael Kors along with my Large Hamilton Tote; blonde cream Alyx sunglasses from Kate Spade; large white shirt from Elijah Carter and dark denim shorts from Nolza, all tied off with my 'Lady Peep Ring Strass' shoes by Christian Louboutin. I left my hair down and natural and my make up to a minimum again.

When I get to Spago, I find Christian has arrived before me and we are to eat on the Patio. The weather is stunning and so is he. "Hello Angel, you look gorgeous. Then again, you always do."

"Thanks." Shit, I'm blushing.

"You look cute when you're blushing."

"Thanks." I blush even harder. _Stop it with the fucking blushing! _

"Where are the questions?"

"How can I ask questions when I can hardly remember my own name?" He laughs at me, "You are the only man who has given me compliments and actually means them."

"What about X, or your stepfather, or your stepbrothers?"

"You're not related to me and nor are you my best friend."

"That's right, I'm your boyfriend."

"How right you are. How about a quick life story." Before he speaks the damn waitress comes over scowling at me. _What have I done? _Then she turns to Christian and starts smiling and batting her eyelashes. She's just as obvious as the waitress we had at Hae Jang Chon.

"So what can I get for you guys?"

"Just two glasses of water."

"Okay." She winks at Christian turns around and pretends to drop her pen. She bends over to pick it up, sticking her ass in Christian's face: we get a lovely view of her hot pink thong. I look at Christian and he is grimacing at her. When she is finally out of sight, I burst out into laughter.

"Something amusing there Dr. Steele?"

"I think you have an admirer?"

"No, she's probably someone who just wants to sleep with me because of my face."

"It is a sexy face."

"However, you want more than a sexy face."

"True." She comes back with our drinks and I notice her shirt is one button too far undone. You can see what little cleavage she has and I can see that Christian is on the verge of throwing up. She also has lowered her pants showing more of her thong.

"Here's your water," She bends over to give the first glass to Christian and the jug along with it, then almost slams mine down on the table, "ready to order?" Now I also notice how she is wearing more make-up than she was before.

"Yes, we would like: the Smoked Salmon, Potato Gallette with Beet Horseradish Cream and the Grilled Shrimp Salad, Green Papaya, Thai Herbs with Peanuts."

"Anything else, Sir?" He gives her a really disgusted look but she just ignores it and carries on batting her eyelashes at him.

"No thank you."

"I'll take your menus." She bends over to show her hot pink bra to Christian and he now looks like he's going to throw something moldy in the trash. She winks at him and I know I look jealous.

"Don't." He sees right through me and knows how I am suddenly feeling.

"Fine."

"So, my life story, huh?"

"Yeah, so what's **your** life story?"

"I was adopted when I was four by Grace and Carrick. I was rescued by them, because Grace was the doctor who was examining me and decided to adopt me. I'm grateful to them. I was a troublesome teen, then I broke out of those habits. I went to Harvard, dropped out and built Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc."

"I am sensing there's more to a few of those points you just made."

"I'm not ready to talk about them."

"That's fine just tell me when you're ready. I don't want to force it out of you." I smile at him and he gives me that all-American smile in return.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd understand."

"As long as you tell me one day."

"One day."

"Soon?"

"Soon." He winks at me and our food arrives.

"Here you go, one Smoked Salmon, Potato Gallette with Beet Horseradish Cream and one Grilled Shrimp Salad, Green Papaya, Thai Herbs with Peanuts."

"Thank you." I say and she looks at me with disgust but winks at Christian.

"Angel, please don't kill her," I end up giggling at his remark and he smiles at me, "I love the sound of your giggle."

"Oh do you know ?"

"Why yes I do ." We're leaning in again and he leans in even closer to kiss me on the cheek. I take a bite of the salad, and I have to say it's sensational.

"This is wonderful! Thanks for taking me out to lunch here."

"My pleasure." He looks at me as if he is debating something with himself.

"What's wrong Grey?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" That's an odd question.

"No, I haven't been kissed."

"Not even on the cheek?"

"Not even on the cheek."

"So, after you escaped high school, you didn't have a boyfriend in college? If not what about after college?"

"No, guys would just walk away from me because I seemed to be scary and intimidating, but I am glad I was because it stopped me from getting hurt. X got accepted early like I did and because we were stuck in the same situation he was determined to become my friend, and then I gave in and he eventually did become my friend. I'm glad I gave in."

"Weren't you attracted to any of them?"

"No, they were all idiots. They had barely any intelligence or common sense, but none of them were attractive to me either."

"What happened when it came to me?"

"You have common sense and intelligence. Then, you are attractive and I do find you sexy. You're caring and you know when and how to apologise."

"Oh, so your men have to have common sense and have to be intelligent."

"Indeed, . What happened when it came to me?"

"I love the way you look at life and the way you help people. How you're so honest and you don't hide from reality. How you're always concerned of the people you love. I especially love how intelligent and sexy you are but also how much common sense you have to." I am blushing harlot red.

"Thanks," I could barely hear myself,"that is really sweet of you to say."

"It's all true," He grabs my hand and kisses it, then he kisses each finger, "My sweet, beautiful and caring Ana."

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

"I'll tell you soon."

We are coming to the end of our meal and I realise it has gotten really hot. It has never been this hot in May."Damn, it's really hot."

"Don't you like the warm weather."

"I love it. It's snow I hate. No, I despise the snow and the cold."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it is really that bad. What about you?"

"I love the warmth as well, but I don't despise the cold as much as you do." The waitress comes back over to pick up our plates and grimaces at me the entire time and quickly winks at Christian.

"Here's your bill," She shoves it in my face and when I go to grab it, Christian yet again snatches it from me again placing his card in the mini book and hands it to her without looking at her or the bill. She gives him his card back and starts talking, "My name is Arianna." He looks up at the tiny blonde as if he couldn't care less she was there. I notice he is holding my hand.

"Okay."

"Here's my number," She hands him a piece of paper and he just stares at it, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date or something."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend, who I am currently on a date with right now."

"Oh, sorry I thought you were just some silly, old business associate." She apologises to me whilst looking at me with disgust.

"That's okay."

"Bye." Christian says so callously. She hurries along obviously upset and embarrassed at what just happened to her.

"You could have been less callous."

"After the way she has been looking at you all this time, I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Trust me."

"I do."

"I have to get to the office, but can I have dinner with you **and** X tonight at my place?"

"I'll have to ask him."

"Can I have dinner with you if he says no?"

"No. I am having dinner with X either way tonight."

"No fair."

"You got your share of me."

"I haven't got enough."

"It all depends on X."

"Dear god, let X say yes."

"You're a funny one Grey."

"I am, aren't I?" We both get up and leave the restaurant and he walks me to my car. I unlock the car door and he opens it for me.

"Thank you Christian."

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you tonight."

"I hope to see you too. Bye."

"Goodbye, Ana." It takes all my effort to drive away from him. I need to workout so I drive off to the gym, I know X is already there.

Once I am changed, I get to the treadmills and see X. There is one available next to him and I see he has been running for ten minutes already. "Hey." I say and he pulls down his monster beats.

"Hey." He's barely out of breath. Neither of us tire easily.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Can you have dinner with Christian and I tonight?"

"Of course, his place or ours?"

"His."

"Okay."

"Thanks you're the best."

"Of course I am." I put on my SOL's and put on 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake and run my ass off.

X and I climb into his Ferrari and I direct him to Christian's house. X is also impressed by Christian's home. "He's quite the over the top bastard?"

"Do you still hate him?" I ask him as we get out of the car.

"Not as much as I did when I heard what he did to you."

"Okay." We wait patiently at the door when we ring the door bell.

* * *

_Thanks for the support guys, I am open to hearing what you think of my fan fiction so far. Please keep on reviewing._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	11. When Will we Speak?

**When Will we Speak?**

A woman opens the door, she was slightly aged but was short and had blonde hair and kind eyes. Who is she? "You must be Anastasia and Xavier?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Gail Jones, I am Mr. Grey's house keeper," She is the first woman to smile at me whilst having Christian involved in anyway, "please come in. Mr. Grey has been held up in traffic and won't be here for another twenty minutes, would you like any drinks in the meantime?"

"Just some water."

"Okay, Dr. Steele and Dr. Laboyteaux, what would you like?"

"Some water please."

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable in the living room. It is just behind the next two doors."

"Thank you Miss. Jones." I thank her.

"Call me Gail."

"Thank you, Gail, please call us Anastasia and X," X thanks her instead and we make our way to the living room, he whispers in my ear, "he never gave you a tour of his house, did he?"

"No, he didn't. Then again I never gave him a tour of ours."

"Well played, Steele."

We open the two intricately detailed wooden doors and I remember the living room. It was very sophisticated and elegant yet it had that modern feel to it. There's the black piano and the leather sofas all in different styles and either, black, grey or white. He has a large fire place installed and there is a large flatscreen TV hanging over the wall. Two of the walls are covered in art and the last wall is made of glass. It has a door that leads to the stunning deck with a pool and a large garden. He doesn't have any pictures placed in his living room, only the three paintings of different landscapes. I'm impressed.

Gail comes in with our water and X thanks her while I am lost in glass wall showing the garden. I don't here anything until X says, "No she doesn't want any snacks. Thank you for offering though."

"You may watch the TV. Mr. Grey wishes you treat it like home."

"Thank you." I say and I grab the remote, we both settle on the black couch and we drink our water, we end up watching Keeping up with the Kardashians. We love watching reality shows, even though most are scripted.

A few minutes later we hear Christian come through the two massive doors and I am suddenly up and off the sofa and I almost run to give him a hug. "Hey there my gorgeous Angel."

"Hey." That's all I can manage to say, he hugs me tightly and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello X."

"What's up?" X gets up and slowly walks over to him and offers to shake his hand. Christian accepts and I realise I was nervous because all of a sudden I feel relieved.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing much."

"How are you angel?"

"I'm feeling great."

"Great," he gently grabs my hand, "let me give you a tour of the place." He's giving me his all-American smile again.

"This is the living room and outside is the small garden," he then leads us through a private foyer and takes us into a room with a bar in it, "this is the sitting room and that's the bar. Do you want me to make you a drink?"

"No, we don't drink much." X replies before I can.

"Okay," he then walks past the bar and leads us into the dining room, "this is the dining room and this is the kitchen and breakfast bar," He says as he leads us into the kitchen.

"Behind that door is a larger kitchen area to cook in," he then leads us back into the private foyer where the elevator is. We head upstairs and when we come out of the elevator there is a balcony there, "This is the first balcony, and to the left is the library."

X loves to read so the minute we walk into the library, X looks like he has found his soul mate. He loves the classics and Christian has them all, "You have Shakespeare, Austen, the Brontë sisters, Thomas Hardy?"

"Yes, they are some of my favourites."

"You have an awesome library."

"Thank you and through that door on the left, is the entertainment room." He points to the door on the other end of the right door.

I love my video games, especially my violent action games. He has a PlayStation3, an XBOX LIVE with Kinect, a CUBE, a Wii. It's heaven. I used to play all my Pokémon and all my Super Mario games on the CUBE and I play all the new ones on the Wii. I use the PS3 to play all my violent action games along with the XBOX I have at home. X bought them for me a couple of years ago. He has a large flat screen TV hanging off the wall above the consoles and a stack of games on either side of them. I think I found a new love. "Calm down Ana, it's only a game room." X makes fun of my excitement.

"You like to play?"

"She loves to play. Are you any good though?"

"No. My brother Elliot, is great though." X and I both start to laugh.

"Two things we have in common."

"You're bad as well."

"Not the best."

He leads us through a door and it's a movie room. It's basically a mini theatre. Then he leads us out back out of the theatre and we are facing the balcony again. "To the right is the first and second guest room and they both have their own bathrooms and walk in closets." He leads us to the first door and then we back out after looking and he leads us to the second door. The two rooms are very similar. They match the same theme as the rest of the house. Still holding my hand he leads us back to the elevator and we make our way to the third floor. The doors open up to a balcony again. "On this floor is the Master Bedroom, Master Bathroom and the home office." He gives us a quick peek, and then I realise that the place I signed the contract was on the third floor. Almost every room has a glass wall and his office and room both have a wall to ceiling glass wall. We make our way into the elevator and when Christian is about to press the button to the first floor, X asks, "What about the fourth floor? When we were outside I saw a third balcony and another floor to go with it."

Christian looks at him furiously, "Of course. I'll show it to you right now." _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Christian takes out the key and puts it in. We are on the fourth floor. Crap, X can't see it, even if I already told him about it. "This is the third balcony. This floor is much smaller compared to the others because there is only the balcony and one large room."

"That one?" X points to the two large doors, " What is it? Can we see what's in there?"

"Sure. It's just a room." He does not take out a key to open the doors to his BDSM room. I don't want X to see this.

However, when Christian opens the doors the room is empty. There is nothing there. All the equipment, the bed, the couch the chains, the shackles. The whole lot is gone. It's a white empty room now. X and I look at each other in confusion, then I look at Christian who is looking at the room impassively. He finally looks at X and I, "Ready to go down?"

"Yes, we are." X responds quickly. Christian takes us down the elevator to the breakfast bar. Gail comes out with our food and places three meals down. I am sitting between the two of them.

They are both conversing about different sports and fishing. When we finish dinner I notice I haven't said a word. X leaves after Gail has cleared our dishes, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ana, you haven't said one word since we started eating dinner. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm glad you two are getting along but what happened to the things in the BDSM room?"

"I threw them away."

"I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

"I hurt you in there and I was so angry with myself that night, I demanded Taylor to throw it all away."

"Thank you. Who's Taylor?"

"Body guard and driver."

"Okay." He kisses my cheek and we stare into each other's eyes.

"Come on Juliette we must be off. You can stare into Romeo's eyes all you want tomorrow." I laugh at him and so does Christian. He leads us to the door. He kisses me on the cheek and shakes X's hand.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Angel."

I wake up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. It's ruined because I have cramps and I realise I am on my period. Once I shower and change I hear the door bell ring. Who could that be at seven in the morning? When I open the door I see it's Christian holding a red rose. "Good morning Angel." He holds out the rose to me and I gladly take it.

"Hi, come on in," I smell the rose and when I walk past the large mirror, I can see I am blushing harlot red, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Okay. Does an omelet, whole wheat toast and bacon with Green Tea sound good to you?"

"How about coffee?"

"Okay."

"I want the same but with Nettle and Sweet Fennel tea." X says as he enters the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Hey Christian."

"Hello X."

"Did you get the tour of our house?"

"No, I didn't."

"There's not much but I'll show you around while Ana cooks."

"Okay." I roll my eyes at the two of them as I put the toast in.

Ten minutes later they come back downstairs laughing. I am almost done with cooking their breakfast. After five minutes I am done with cooking their breakfast and I hand it to each of them. They both sit together and I sit at the end on the corner. I am quiet again for the entire time and neither of them notices. X gets up to leave, "I have an appointment today so I'll be off first."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Bye Christian."

"Bye X." X leaves and Christian moves into his seat, we're both still eating.

"What appointment would he have today?"

"Waxing. He won't listen to me when I tell him to get laser done."

"Why have you been so quiet recently?"

"I haven't been quiet."

"Yes, you have. Now tell me why."

"You have just been talking to X more than me, that's all."

"You're not jealous of your own best friend are you?"

"Yes, I am. It's as if you are more interested in him than me." I get up to take all the dishes to the sink. He follows me and turns me around and puts me on the counter.

"What are you do-" He kisses me on the lips passionately. My first kiss. I never thought it was such a big deal. I grab his head and wrap my legs around his hips pulling him closer. Our tongues begin to invade each other's mouthes. Man can he kiss.

We finally break the kiss, we're both breathing heavily.

"Dr. Steele you are quite the kisser."

"I could say the same about you Mr. Grey." I giggle then I bite my lip. He grabs my bottom lip by his teeth and tugs on it.

"You look very sexy when you do that."

"Maybe I should do it more."

"Not if you want me to go insane."

"That wouldn't be so bad." He helps me get off the counter and helps me by drying the dishes and putting them away whilst I wash them and direct him where to put them.

"Would you like to go anywhere today?"

"I was going to go shopping on Rodeo Drive. Do you want to join me."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Alright let me get my purse."

When I come back downstairs, I look at myself in the large mirror that takes up most of the wall. I am wearing my white Cropped Jacket by Elijah Carter and my black tank top from Nolza, with my Balmain High Waisted Leather Shorts with my Christian Louboutin Equestria Sky High Boots. I have my black shoulder bag from Prada. My hair is straightened and I have put it back into a pony tail. "Ready to go?" I ask Christian, he looks so hot in those skinny jeans. When he walks up to me he is still taller than me by fourteen centimeters.

"Yeah, but can we take my car?"

"Of course."

"Great," He kisses my lips chastely and takes me out to his car, "it's an Audi R8 Spyder."

"It's gorgeous. Now let's see how gorgeous it is when you drive it." He opens my door for me and he gets in on his side and we make our way to Rodeo Drive.

* * *

_Once again, I would like to thank you guys who have reading. I would also like to thank those who have taken their time to review; all reviews are welcome and will be read._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	12. Was it Hard to Tell me?

**Was it Hard to Tell Me?**

The way Christian drives is sexy even if it's for seven minutes he is hot. _Snap out of it! _I keep on mentally kicking myself because whenever I am with Christian all I can think of is how hot he is and how sexy he is when he does most things. He parks on Santa Monica Boulevard. He comes around my side to open my door and takes my hand as if I am a noble. "So where are we off to angel?"

"Etro," I smile at him, he is my angel for coming along with me, "thank you for coming with me."

"I would have done anything to go with you. If you said no, I would tie you to me."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I wink at him and he smirks at me. Then he lets go of my hand and pulls it up to his elbow and I entwine my arm with his, he kisses my cheek and I blush incredibly hard.

As we walk into Etro he walks with me always standing by my side. There's nothing that honestly catches my eyes until I find a pair of flats for London. We then made our way to: Anne Fonataine; Bally; Bottega Veneta; Brooks Brothers; Chanel; Dior; Dolce & Gabbana. We talk about random things about ourselves. I also put on several fashion shows for him. We move on to: Giorgio Armani; Gucci; Guess; Loro Piana; Louis Vuitton. He enjoys watching me try on clothes. "Having fun looking Mr. Grey?"

"Why yes I am Dr. Steele."

"Does this dress look okay?" I am wearing a short beach dress, it's yellow and it shows my legs off.

"You look stunning. I can't wait to see you in that again in a few days time."

We carry on shopping and Christian keeps on insisting that he pays, so I make a deal with him, "I will let you pay at the last two stores I shop at."

"Last five stores."

"Two."

"Five."

"Two."

"Four."

"Two."

"Four."

"Two, or I won't let you pay at all."

"Three, and we have a deal."

"We have a deal then."

After that ordeal we eat lunch at the Beverly Wilshire and he orders for us and pays for us. "Why don't you ever let me pay?"

"I did. I let you pay for your clothes."

"No for food."

"I want to."

"Is this a story saved for another time."

"Soon. Not here."

"Before the Dominican Republic?"

"Yes, before the Dominican Republic."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I wouldn't think you're big on promises."

"I'm not." I pull down my Versace sunglasses again, give him a chaste kiss on the lips and we get up to leave.

I lead us to several other stores: Prada; Ralph Lauren; Roberto Cavalli; Salvatore Ferragamo; Valentino and Versace. Christian pays for me at the last three and he refuses to let me see the bill even though I mentally calculated it in my head. I made him pay $305,000. I feel bad. "You didn't have to pay for it."

"I wanted to. Let me cherish you."

"But, Chr-"

"No, ifs, ands or buts."

"Fine." Damn, I need to go to La Perla.

"You want to visit one last shop don't you?"

"Yes, but I can go later."

"No, I'll take you. Where to?"

"I should go by myself."

"Where to?" He's showing no mercy, he's determined as usual and I give in.

"La Perla and Agent Provocateur."

"Oh, so that's why you want to go by yourself."

"Yeah, so I'll go another time."

"You tried on full swim suits in front of me. Then you tried on the bikini's without me looking. You can do the same at La Perla and Agent Provocateur."

"Okay."

"I am paying though."

"You payed for three stores already though."

"You said the last three and these are the last two."

"Damn, you're right."

"I usually, if not always, am right."

"Okay." I walk into La Perla with him and try on a few pieces of lingerie along with some baby dolls, bustiers and corsets. I do the same at Agent Provocateur and I choose the items I want. I make sure Christian doesn't see them and only let him pay.

"May I ask who are these for?" Christian asks me with a smirk on his face.

"No one in particular. I don't have much confidence in my appearance and clothes help me feel beautiful, especially lingerie."

"Oh, okay," He looks slightly disappointed and I laugh at him, "what's so amusing Dr. Steele?"

"You."

"Why am I so amusing?"

"You were disappointed when I said something other than what you wanted to hear," I whisper into his ear and say, "don't be upset. Most of this is for you when we go to the Dominican Republic. After all we are sharing a room together and I want to look sexy for you at night." He grins at me.

"Dr. Steele you never cease to amaze me." We are walking back to his car when I say, "Now you are just going to have to go eight days thinking about me in the lingerie I plan to wear for you."

"Eight days? It will be a miracle if I make it that long."

We spend the next four days at work away from each other but we always have dinner. Christian and I invite X along all the time. On Monday and Wednesday we ate at his house, and on Tuesday and Thursday we ate at his. On Friday I was eating at Christian's place but X didn't want to come along. After we eat on the deck he takes me up to the theatre room. We watch Life As We Know It and he massages my feet while we watch the first half. I make him let go of my feet and I touch his chest trying to give him a massage. Just when I do he slaps my hands away and pushes me back.

I sit there in shock only to realise I started to cry. I run away and press the button for the third floor on the elevator and retreated into his bathroom. I cry for ten minutes straight and I hear him knocking on the door. "Ana, I'm sorry please forgive me." I unlock the door and let him in. He tries to pull me into an embrace but I push him away.

"Why would you do that?"

"I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Come," He leads me to his bed and I pause and panic there, he notices me panicking, "I'm not going to do anything. I promise." I lay on top of his bed with him. He starts to speak.

"Before I was adopted, I lived a rough life. My mother was a crack-whore who had this abusive pimp. He would beat her and hurt her black and blue. She never cared for me she just took drugs and lived in fear of her pimp. My mother wasn't abusive she was just neglectful, she never stopped him.

"He always saw I was in the way. So after he beat her, he got his belt and would beat me. If he was really angry," Christian takes his shirt off and I check out his washboard abs, but there are scars on the front and on his back, "he would get his cigarette and burn it into me, and if he couldn't find an ashtray he would use me.

"When she finally decided to kill herself it took someone four days to find us. The only touch I know is harsh. Then Grace and Carrick saved me and I was adopted."

"When you grew up?"

"I was a troublemaker. Fights. Suspensions. Drinking. The whole works. My parents had me move from therapist to therapist. They didn't know what to do with me. Then I snapped out of it."

"How?"

"I don't know if you're ready to hear this?"

"I am. I'll handle it. You said you'd tell me before we leave on Monday."

"I don't kn-"

"Is it to do with you enjoying the BDSM lifestyle?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'll try to be understanding."

"Picture this, an adolescent boy looking to earn some extra money so he can continue his secret drinking habit. It was a hot summer day. I was working hard. It was backbreaking work shifting that rubble. I was on my own, and Elena — Mrs. Lincoln appeared out of nowhere and brought me some lemonade. We exchanged small talk, and I made some smart-ass remark . . . and she slapped me. She slapped me so hard.

"But then she kissed me. And when she finished, she slapped me again. I'd never been kissed before or hit like that. Naturally, I was confused and angry and horny as hell. I mean, a hot older woman comes on to you like that—"

"She went back into the house, leaving me in the backyard. She acted as if nothing had happened. I was at a total loss. So I went back to work, loading the rubble into the dumpster. When I left that evening, she asked me to come back the next day. She didn't mention what had happened. So the next day I went back. I couldn't wait to see her again. She didn't touch me when she kissed me.

"You have to understand . . . my life was hell on earth. I was a  
walking hard-on, fifteen years old, tall for my age, hormones raging. The girls at school—

"I was angry, so fucking angry at everyone, at myself, my folks. I had no friends. My therapist at the time was a total asshole. My folks, they kept me on a tight leash; they didn't understand. I just couldn't bear anyone to touch me. I couldn't. Couldn't bear anyone near me. I used to fight . . . fuck, did I fight. I got into some god-awful brawls. I was expelled from a couple of schools. It was a way to let off steam. To tolerate some kind of physical contact. Well, you get the idea. When she kissed me, she only grabbed my face. She didn't touch me.

"Well, the next day I went back to the house, not knowing what to expect. I'll spare you the gory details, but there was more of the same. That's how our relationship started."

"How old is she?"

"She's in her fourties."

"So, she dominated you?"

"Yes, and you know something, Ana? My world came into focus. Sharp and clear. Everything. It was exactly what I needed. She was a breath of fresh air. Making the decisions, taking all that shit away from me, letting me breathe."

"So this started when you were..."

"Fifteen and ended when I was twenty-one."

"Six years of that."

"So you started dominating women afterwards?"

"Yes, I did."

"You know that is child-molesting right?"

"Don't say anything to anyone. She was just trying to help."

"Alright." I pretend to agree with him, though I will not give up on trying to get him to see what she did was wrong.

"Even when it was over, my world stayed in focus because of her. It stayed that way until I met you."

"You turned my world on its head." He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, they are raw. "My world was ordered, calm and controlled, then you came into my life with your honest and smart mouth, your innocence, your beauty, and your amazing ability to care for others . . . and everything before you was just dull, empty, mediocre . . . it was nothing."

"I fell in love," he whispers, I stop breathing. He caresses my cheek.

"So did I," I murmur with the little breath I have left.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you Anastasia."

"I want to show you another way of touching someone."

"That would be?"

"Love."

"Please."

"I have never done this before but please bare with me." I start touching him everywhere. He winces and shudders in some places but I carry on. He tries to take my top off, and I run off the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused and scared as if he did something to scare me.

"I'm not ready yet."

"Okay."

"Can you give me a couple more days?"

"Of course." I look at my phone and it's already half past ten. I want to go home, but I don't want to leave him.

"Can I stay here tonight? No sex though."

"You're welcome here anytime. I will wait until you're ready to have sex Ana."

"Do you have anything I could wear to sleep in? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, you can use one of my night shirts."

"Can I use a pair of sweatpants too?"

"Of course, Angel."

"Thanks."

I text X telling him the situation and asking him to pick me up with some clothes and a toothbrush and a hair brush along with the other products I use in the morning. I drift off to sleep in Christian's bed cuddling around his body and him holding mine protectively.

* * *

_Hey guys, I just want to say I had to use a bit of the text from the last book, so AU Christian can explain himself. Keep on giving reviews on what you think of it._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	13. What do I do Next?

**What do I do Next?**

I wake up with Christian shaking me lightly. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up."

"Morning." I smile, I remember I always look like a mess in the morning, so I cover myself with the sheet.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I look hideous in the morning."

"I like you messy in the morning."

"Really?" I say peeking out from the cover.

"Yes, I really do."

"X, has already brought up your belongings."

"Tell him he's a life saver."

"Will do, angel. You can have a shower here and everything." He leaves the bedroom and I shower and get ready for the day ahead.

As we are driving to work, X seems restless, "Did you have sex with him or not?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did he say no or you?"

"I said no and he respected my decision."

"Thank god."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He is still a good guy."

Work today was very tiring. Two surgeries and one emergency surgery. Christian has a dinner meeting today so I told him I'd see him on Monday. Tomorrow I need to do a lot of beauty prep for our trip. Laser, Threading, Hair, Nails and Massage.

Tomorrow we are leaving for the Dominican Republic and everyone is excited to meet Christian except my mother. I finish the last of my packing, I need more concealer to hide my stretch marks from Christian. Sure they are lightening up but you can still see them. I have gotten my entire body lasered and my eyebrows have been threaded. I got my hair cut and style and I have gotten a manicure and a pedicure. Then I got a massage to relieve all that pent up stress.

X and I plan to meet Christian at LAX along with the rest of the family. We are surrounded by security because mosquitoes are waiting for Jacob to arrive because of the new artist he is set to debut, they are waiting for Hunter because his new romance novel has been a huge phenomenon for the past eight months and they are also waiting for Elijah, Eliza and London because they have a new collection that is coming out after we come back from the Dominican Republic.

The first to come is Christian, and holy crap does he look good. Finally, I look just as casual as he does. I asked Elijah to help me pick an outfit so now I am wearing an outfit my stepfather chose out for me. I am wearing lightly printed flowered trousers with a light denim shirt tucked in and first few buttons undone. He then chose out matching shoes from Christian Louboutin which are called Fossile. He added on a Navy blue tote from Michael Kors to add a finishing touch. He does know fashion well. Christian is wearing white chinos with light blue TOMS and a t-shirt from Chanel along with a hoodie from Ralph Lauren. He's wearing a black shoulder bag from Tommy Hilfiger and I look behind him to see we have the exact same type of luggage. "Hi. You have a nice taste in choosing your luggage." He looks at mine and laughs.

"Hello my Angel, I think you also have a great taste in choosing your luggage."

"Great minds think a like."

"Indeed they do." He takes off my black aviators from Ray Ban and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips. _God this man can kiss! _When we finally break our long, steamy and passionate kiss, we notice my family coming in one by one. Christian places my aviators on my head and kisses my forehead.

"Hey, X."

"Hey, Christian. How have you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine."

Roxy is the first to arrive along with Brandon, she looks cheerful and Brandon looks as mysterious and quiet as always. X gets really excited when he sees Brandon and Brandon perks up. Something's going on between them two. "Ana! Chris, is it?"

"Christian, pleasure to meet you." He addresses himself to everyone in the exact same way. Bryson comes along with Mason and Natalie and they are more than excited to meet Christian, however Bryson becomes a little protective of me. Then Hunter comes in and the shouting of the mosquitoes begins and Hunter is also glad to meet Christian but is also protective. Eliza and London show up, and the paparazzi gets worse. They both like Christian the second they meet him too. Along with my siblings comes some of their boyfriends/girlfriends or husbands/wives and their children. The children adore Christian.

When my father and mother come along, I am suddenly terrified. She isn't the nicest person when it comes to her children and their partners. Christian is first to speak, "Hello, my name is Christian Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Hello, Elijah Carter you must know my brand because you are wearing the white chino's from my most recent collection. It's great to meet you too. This is my wife Carla Carter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carla. Ana has told me great things about you."

"There's nothing great about me Christian it's nice to meet you too. I swear to god if you hurt my daughter, I will make you regret it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Christian is not intimidated by anyone.

Once we check in our luggage and go through security and all the other boring airport crap we have to go through, we are waiting in the first class lounge. Christian and I exchange chaste kisses with one another while we're waiting. We then board our plane and wait for our flight. I get so bored that before we take off, I'm already asleep on Christian's shoulder.

After a few hours of sleep, I wake up to us landing in the Dominican Republic. Three weeks with Christian. What could we do for twenty-one days? I got my birth control shot on Saturday and the doctor said I was good to go the Saturday coming.

When I step out of the plane I feel as if I am being burned alive. We take two giant vans to our mansion (more like a tropical castle. All of us have invested into this house and around fourty people can fit in here. Christian and I take the second master room. it is secluded from the rest of the house and has a very tropical look to it. The man brings in our cases and leaves us both alone. I feel nervous. "Ana, why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not, let's just sleep." We both clean up separately and get into bed. I am wearing one of the night wear pieces I bought from La Perla, I feel nervous to wear it. Christian's eyes widen as if they are going to fall out.

"Ana you look breathtakingly stunning."

"Thanks." I mumble. We cuddle into one another and drift into sleep the second our head hits against the pillow.

When I wake up, I see Christian is already awake but he is just petting me. "Good morning my sweet Angel."

"Good morning Christian," ,I think I'm ready for it, "um... I was thinking... that um... you know..."

"Baby, it's okay just tell me."

"Can we do **_it _**tonight?"

"Are you ready? It's not because I want you so badly is it? I can wait."

"Yes, I am ready. It's not only you who wants it badly, I want that connection badly too. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tonight. Come on let's go eat breakfast." We shower and change separately again and head down to the large dining area. A large set of food as been laid out across the dark wooden table. Once Christian starts eating my interrogates him.

"How old are you?"

"29, born on June 18, 1983 in Detroit Michigan."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I own and I am the CEO at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc."

"How many relationships have you had?"

"None."

"How many one night stands?"

"None."

"Family?"

"My adoptive father is called Carrick, my adoptive mother is called Grace, and my brother and sister are called Elliot and Mia."

"Your siblings. Are they also adopted?"

"What do they do for a living?"

"My father is a lawyer and my mother is a pediatrician. My older brother, Elliot is in construction and my younger sister is currently studying cookery in Paris."

"What about your birth mother?"

"She's dead."

"How did she d-"

"Mom, stop interrogating him like that."

"I have to know."

"No you don't. Your next question wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was."

"Stop asking all these questions. If you want to have a conversation with him, stop asking all those questions."

"Ana, you should stay out of this."

"No, I won't. Just stop."

"Fine." I give him a kiss on his cheek and he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"Always," I whisper back in his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, because I have you by my side." He kisses my cheek back.

Once we have finished eating breakfast we head to the coast. Today we are going to go Scuba-diving. On our way there Hunter, Bryson and Christian really get along with each other. Hunter really loves books, and Bryson loves cars, so they both got along with Christian, because he shares the same interests.

I love scuba-diving because it's stunning to see all the fish. I am first to go with X, Christian, Bryson and Hunter. Then the rest join in except my mother. Her hair means too much to her to get wet. I am wearing my red floral high waist bikini. So he can't see the monstrosity that are my hips. I cannot cover the marks with make up because it'll wash away.

I tell X what the plan for tonight is. "How are you going to hide those stretch marks from him?"

"With make up."

"What happens when you shower together?"

"We won't."

"You have to tell him."

"No, I don't. I can't. He'll find my body disgusting if I do."

"You tell him in the next hour or I will."

"Sure you will."

The next hour passes by quickly and Christian sits next to me wrapping his arm around me and quickly kisses my wet hair. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Crap, X seriously did it.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't. He's our friend. He was trying to help you."

"I didn't tell you or let you see them now because you'll find my body disgusting once you do."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I love you. You're perfect to me. I don't care if you have stretch marks. They are apart of you, so I will love them."

"How can I believe you?"

"It's all about trust Angel. Do you trust me on this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then there is no need to doubt me."

"You're right."

"If you're self-conscious about anything, you should tell me and if someone makes you doubts anything in that pretty little head of yours, you will always know I love you."

"Okay."

"Good, now let's go get something to eat."

After lunch my father says we can go wherever we want. Hunter, Bryson, Jacob, Mason and X want to play football in the large back garden. So Brandon joins in because X begged him to and Christian said he'd play along with him. Eliza, London, Natalie and Roxy went shopping. Elijah and my mother are out on a date.

So I am left by myself looking at the sea on the beach. I have changed into my batwing beach dress from Nolza. I see Christian talking on his phone walking along the beach when he sees me he hangs up the phone and starts walking over to me. He's put on a white polo shirts and a black jumper. "Why is my beautiful Angel sitting all by herself?"

"I don't know. You can accompany your Angel if you want to though."

"I'd be more than happy to." He sits behind me and puts me in between his legs and hugs me from behind. He moves my hair to one side and starts kissing my cheek and neck.

"So how was football?"

"It was great, though I had to make a few calls."

"Your empire must be busy."

"It is but nothing can keep me away from you. I won't allow it to happen."

"Do you want to take a walk before dinner?"

"Anything you want Angel."


	14. Is This Really Happening?

**Is This Really Happening?**

When we get back to the mansion dinner is just about to be served and Hunter's wife and Eliza's husband have finally arrived. Serenity finally brings her son Caleb unlike Eliza's husband, his son and daughter, Austin and Naomi came along with Eliza. Bryson's and Mason's girlfriends came along with us yesterday. Natalie's and London's boyfriends, Aaron and Logan have arrived today as well. I don't know much about these people, I only know Caleb, Austin and Naomi well.

Dinner is served and we are all having our own conversations, Christian, Mason, Roxy and I are having our own conversation and my mother keeps on looking at Christian every time he touches me in any way whilst she talks to Elijah, London and Logan. Once dinner is over we head to our rooms. I am really nervous. "I'm going to shower first." Christian is in the shower for 15 minutes, "You can go on in. Take as long as you want." I end being in the shower for half an hour. I take out the lingerie I was planning to wear for tonight. I am wearing a black laced bra with a black laced garter belt and thong with black translucent stockings with a lace pattern. I put on my black silk kimono and leave it undone. I leave my hair undone and don't straighten it, showing off my natural curls.

When I open the door I see candles are lit up by the bed side tables and the lights have been dimmed. There are red rose petals everywhere and on the bed, then there is Christian who is in silk black pajamas bottoms and has left his matching silk shirt on the chair by the dresser. Christian's eyes are wider than they were yesterday, he stares at me for a while. I feel myself blushing and beginning to become shy. I slowly walk up to him and he finally does something. He gets up and says, "Ana, you have taken my breath away you're beautiful. Then again you always are."

"Thank you, though you look quite sexy. Then you always are."

"Are you ready?"

"Make love to me Christian."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

He kisses me passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth, and mine exploring his. "I love you Christian." I say when he breaks the kiss.

"I love you too, Ana. Are you on the pill?"

"No. I brought condoms though."

"I brought some too."

He takes me over to the bed. We begin kissing again and he slowly takes off my kimono and places it at the foot of the bed. I grab is hair and his neck and he grabs my back pulling me in closer. I pull the string on his pants, and they immediately fall. I hold him in my hands and whisper in his ear, "Can I go down on you?"

"Yes, you can." He whispers in my ear. He sits on the edge of the bed and I sink to my knees. I slowly rub him with both my hands, I can't think of what to do next. He knows I have no idea what I am doing, so he guides me, "Lick it." I follow his command, after I take him in my mouth. Since he is so big it's hard to fit him in my mouth. I suck lightly and slowly at first. When Christian starts moaning, I suck hard and fast. "Oh, yes. Oh, Ana," he keeps on moaning, "baby, you suck me so good." I look at up at him through my lashes and he stops me, picks me up and lays me in the middle of the king size bed.

He starts kissing my body which leaves me clinging on to the silk sheets. Christian takes off my bra first and places it at the foot of the bed again. He gives me quick kisses there and then he gently licks my right nipple and then he begins sucking on it while he tugs on the left. I start moaning in pleasure, I have never felt so good in my life. He then sucks on my left nipple and tugs on the right. Once he's finished touching my breasts he slowly moves down to my sex leaving a trail of kisses. Christian then unclips my stockings from my garter belt. As he takes off each stocking he kisses my leg, first my right then my left. He then takes off my thong. "Angel, you look so desirable." He then removes my garter belt and I lie in front of him, completely naked. He kisses all of my body again and leaves my sex till last, as he does this I try to kiss his body whenever I can. He doesn't hesitate or look scared like he did the last time I touched him.

He finally begins to touch my sex. He licks me endlessly, he slowly pushes one finger inside of me. I grab onto him his head, my hands digging into his hair, "Christian it feels so good," the feeling is intense he looks up and smiles at me. He licks my juices and compliments them, "You taste so good Ana."

As he comes back up to kiss me passionately I begin to touch his back and chest again and he reaches for the condom on the bedside table. He rips the foil packet open and rolls the condom on himself. "Relax angel, it's okay," I grab his back and his neck and hold him.

He places his cock at my entrance and slowly eases himself into me. "Aargh!" I cry as I feel the pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes filled with love and he groans.

"You're so tight. You okay?"

I nod, "It's probably because you're so big.," my arms and hands are clinging to his body. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to move, Angel," He eases back with exquisite slowness. Christian closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. When I cry out again, he stills.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, his voice raw, I just nod my head in response. He moves again and he doesn't stop. Christian shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down, he gradually speeds up and all I can feel is this sensation and our love for one another is palpable. His rhythm is relentless and merciless. I move my hips to meet his and I am lucky enough to keep up. I feel like a bomb that is about to detonate.

"Come for me, Angel. Give it up to me," Christian groans breathlessly in my ear. I unravel beneath him, the bomb finally exploding as I climax and shatter underneath him.

"Christian, I love you," that's all I moan as I climax and he begins to thrust hard and he climaxes calling out, "Ana, I love you."

That was astounding. We kiss one another fiercely and he breaks the kiss to kiss my body just like I am kissing his. He's still inside me, and after our kissing he leans down and kissing my forehead pulling out of me. I wince at the unfamiliar sensation. "Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm ecstatic, no, I am on cloud nine."

"As am I, my baby."

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Ana."

He lies on his back and he kissing my hair and playing with it as I rest my head and hand on his chest and slowly drift to sleep.

I wake up the next morning, and I see Christian is not awake. So I kiss his chest and abdomen, and he wakes up when I make my way back up his body. "It's not everyday you wake up to an Angel kissing you." I giggle at him.

"Good morning, Christian." I kiss him fiercely.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

"Thank you for last night, I love you."

"It's my pleasure. I want to cherish you, worship at your feet. I love you, too. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great though I do feel a little sore."

"I hope I wasn't too rough."

"You weren't. You were gentle."

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"I'd love to," As he gets up we notice the blood stain on the bed, "I wonder what the cleaning crew will think of that."

"Do they come here everyday?"

"Yeah," he takes my hand to lift me up and he leads me to the bathroom.

He over fills the tub though the foam hasn't risen that high. He sits behind me cuddling me, nuzzling into my neck and shoulder and kissing my face, neck, shoulder and back. He then cleans me and I clean him. Once we have finished he dries me and wraps me in a towel and does the same for himself. He then dries my hair with the hairdryer and I head back to the bedroom while quickly does the same for his. I see his silk shirt and I wear it. It smells of him, and a bit of his cologne.

He walks out of the bathroom and I don't even notice until he hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear, "You look extremely hot in my shirt but you going to have to wear it tonight. It's almost time for breakfast, and today I am dressing you." We are going to go shooting today, and Christian first chooses my underwear. He chooses my blue laced push up bra and matching thong and puts them on for me kissing my body as he puts them on. He then decides that I am wearing my nature green high shorts and a white tank top tucked in. Then he decides to add on a white shirt and leaves it undone. Then puts my dark brown boots and places my favourite Versace sunglasses on my head then he pinches my ass when he's done.

"So Dr. Steele, what am I wearing today?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Grey, let me find you something." He's wearing beige chino's with burgundy vans, he is then wearing my favourite white V-neck on him and a burgundy cable knit cardigan and place his aviators on his head so I still get to see his sexy grey eyes.

Before we leave to go downstairs I kiss him passionately and he responds so fiercely that he pushes me into the door. I hitch one leg around him and then I hitch the other him and grab his head and neck for support. He pulls us away from the door and neither of us hears the door knocking. Then Hunter and Bryson open the door to see us kissing like that. When they see us like this, Christian immediately puts me down. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds until Bryson says, "are you two coming down for breakfast?"

"Yes, we were just on our way down." We all start to leave the room. _Damn it wasn't locked. _

"Didn't look like it."

"Shut up, Hunter." I tell him. Everyone - the exception being Christian and I along with Bryson and Hunter's wife Serenity and his son Caleb - finds him intimidating.

"Okay Feisty." He winks at me. Christian tries not to laugh at us both and I elbow him lightly in the stomach. He just wraps his arm around me and smiles to himself.

When we make it downstairs X is conversing Christian. Then he suddenly includes me, "So how was light night you two?" I kick him and crush his foot with mine incredibly hard and he cries out in pain. Everyone stares at him, however Brandon runs over to him, "are you okay? What happened?"

"Ana's foot just slammed into my leg that's all."

"Sorry,"

"Thank god you're okay." Everyone goes back to eating and their own conversations.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ask me that when you know what happened."

"Sorry," he's grinning from ear to ear. Christian just laughs at our behaviour, "though I now you'll tell me later. One of you two will." I join in with Christian's laughter and so does X.

As breakfast came to an end I give Christian a long, fierce kiss and I realise everyone is staring at us, until we break the kiss. We then make our way to the shooting range.

Brandon is sitting all by himself because Roxy doesn't like guns and decided to stay at home with our mother and Serenity to talk care of Caleb, Austin and Naomi. They are spending the day on the private beach. So I leave X to play with Christian while I hang out with Brandon.

"Hey Brandon," he looks up at me nervously.

"Hey Ana. What's up?"

"I thought I'd hang out with you, since Roxy isn't here."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's X."

"What has he done?"

"He hasn't done anything."

"Then what is it about X?"

"I like him."

"That's great. I was hoping a good guy would like him."

"I don't know what to do. Dad, Roxy and Carla already know I am gay and I told the rest of the family separately now like you told me to, and they are all happy for me but does X know?"

"Yes, I told him."

"How did he react?"

"He seemed a little excited. Do you want me to see if he likes you?"

"Could you?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks Ana. You're the best person to talk to, Christian is really lucky to have someone like you in his life and he better know it." He hugs me and goes up to shoot, and he's actually smiling. I walk up to X when Christian goes and gets water. Christian isn't shooting because he's very anti-gun but because I wanted to go, he came along for me though.

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. What's up?"

"Do you think Brandon likes me?"

"Why do ask that?"

"I like him."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, I do. I love the way he came running to help me at breakfast. The way he smiles at me. I love how his ass looks when he is walking."

"Enough details. Good news though."

"What could this be?"

"He likes you."

"Seriously? Don't mess with me."

"Seriously. I came over here to ask you if you liked him for him."

"So that's what you two were talking about."

"Yes, that's what we were talking about."

"I'm going to go and talk to him, should I ask him to go for a walk in town before dinner later on?"

"Yes, I think we are all walking into town separately."

"Okay." He is radiating happiness. He walks over to Brandon who has just finished shooting. They start talking and smiling. They flirt with each other and I am glad they are both really happy.

Christian walks over to me, "Did he tell you?" he wraps his arms around me and gives a quick kiss.

"That he liked Brandon? Yeah, Brandon told me he liked X. Then that happened."

"Mmm, I can't wait to have you to myself again tonight." He starts kissing my face and I begin to giggle.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed the lemony goodness. Reviews much appreciated._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	15. Why are you so Sweet?

**Why are you so Sweet?**

After shooting we all go and do separate things. Christian takes me out to lunch in town. We walk hand in hand, and as we walk he cherishes my face with soft chaste kisses, "I really enjoyed last night," he tells me.

"As did I Mr. Grey, can we do it again tonight?"

"I was assuming we were."

"Great," We enter a restaurant called La Palapa. We have an English speaking waitress come over and I am becoming self conscious. She's stunning and exotic, she's got short black hair and hazel eyes and a dark tan. She begins to flirt with Christian and I feel like trash on the side of the road compared to her.

"What would you like to order, Sir?"

"Rib Eye Steak, Piquillo Peppers and Picos and Gambas al Ajillo, Octopus with Capers, Bunuelos de Bacalao and Mixed Leaf Salad, and one bottle of the Cristal please."

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you." She bends over showing her cleavage to him as she picks up the menus. Her breasts are huge compared to mine and he sees I how I feel. It's written all over my face.

"I love you. You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen, no one can compare."

"I love you, too."

"Don't think about it."

"How did I meet such an amazing man?"

"I'm an amazing man?"

"Yes, you are!" I giggle.

"Boy, do I love that sound."

Our food arrives and she behaves like the other waitresses who served us in LA. He holds my hand and kisses me in the Spanish restaurant. When we finish our meal he says, "Let's go shopping."

"I already spent a lot of money in LA and you spent a lot on me as well."

"I want to spend more."

"I can't let you."

"Yes, you are going to let me. I am going to cherish you. End of discussion."

"Okay,"

He takes my hand after paying for the bill and takes me around town. He finds a really expensive jewelry store, this is a store I would rarely go to because it's so expensive. I might have money now, but I don't have that much money to buy diamonds everyday or platinum rings and earrings, "Excuse me but can I see that bracelet?" I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation because I lost myself in a daydream of last night; before I know it, Christian is leading me out of the shop.

"Hold out your wrist," I hold out my wrist, "close your eyes." I close my eyes and he places something around my wrist.

"I saw you were in a daydream in the store, so now I am surprising you. Open them." He bought me a well crafted platinum bracelet decorated with small platinum lotus flowers. Tears are in my eyes, this is the sweetest thing I have ever been given.

"Ana, are you okay?" He pulls me into an embrace and I keep begin crying, "Don't you like it? I can get you something else."

"No. I love it. It just overwhelms me how such of a sweet, caring and thoughtful man you are."

"You are mine. I take of what is mine. Now, let's wipe those tears away and head back to the house so we can get changed for dinner." He says while wiping my face with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. I cling onto him as we walk back to the house.

When we get back to the house we have one hour to kill before we get ready to have dinner. Bryson want to play football with Christian, so I head over to see my stepfather. He's by himself reading a fashion magazine, "Hey Anastasia."

"Hey Elijah." I take a seat opposite him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"What to wear for Christian tonight. I honestly can't decide. I want to look good for him and I don't always feel like I am."

"So you came to ask me for assistance."

"Can you help?"

"Yes, but let's get one thing straightened out, you always look good for him. You're my beautiful, caring and innocent and pure daughter."

"Thanks, Elijah."

"Now let's get to work on that outfit."

Elijah helps me decide on a short black skirt under a light long black shirt with my gladiator slippers and a black top with a low back. Elijah is fantastic when it comes to fashion and is just as amazing when it comes to styling hair. He braids a little part of one side of my head. "What about make up? Should I wear make up?"

"Leave your face natural. You never usually wear make up and when you do it's either eye liner or lipstick."

He is the reason I love clothes and love making myself feel beautiful. When I left for UCLA he came over to see how I was doing before a runway show and he questioned why I was so distant and eager to leave. I confided in him about how I was physically and verbally abused by people at school. I begged him not to tell anyone, especially my mother. He asked me if I had any friends at UCLA and I said it was only X and that I didn't have much self-confidence. So, he introduced me to the idea of using clothes to help my self-esteem and confidence. Clothes were what helped me get through all the years at UCLA, that I even became valedictorian and gave me the courage to speak in front of all those people. "I better get ready myself."

"Thanks, Elijah. For everything."

"Anything for my daughter."

"Does it bother you that I am not your daughter and the other seven siblings that come along with me aren't yours?"

"No, I care for you lot. We're family. We may not be related by blood but I still see you all as my children, just as much as Brandon and Roxy."

"Thanks again, Elijah."

"Like I said, anything for my daughter. No anything for all my children. Now all you need to do is rock Christian's world."

"I didn't just hear you say that." I start laughing at him and he joins in as he leaves the room.

A couple of minutes later, Christian comes into the room while I watch the sun begin to set on the balcony in our room. He doesn't come up behind me, he heads gets changed and then comes up behind me and hugs me. "Hello, Angel."

"Hello Mr. Grey, how was football?" I turn around and hug him. He takes a step back.

"Angel, you look gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I love it and I love you," he pulls me back into his embrace and starts stroking up and down my back, "did you have anything else planned out for me? Such as your sexy lingerie like last night."

"That's a surprise."

"Baby, I am hard just thinking about it."

"Glad you are."

We make our way down to front door and Brandon and X are nowhere to be seen. "They were getting changed in their room." Mason states.

"I'll go see what's holding them up." I make my way up to their room and when I knock on the door there is no response, so I open it up to find them fixing themselves after having sex.

"You guys done?"

"Yes, we are." They walk hand in hand together down the stairs and everybody starts making flirting sounds. They share a big fat kiss in front of us. They are so cute.

"So the date went well?"

"It was great." Brandon smiles like an idiot.

"I saw that."

"Shut up, Ana." X blushes for the first time in his life. X is only three weeks older than I am so there's only a few months difference between him and Brandon.

We get to the Spanish restaurant and for starters they serve Chillies. Since Bryson is all in to making us suffer, he wants to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who has to eat them. There's only six and the first five times I have to eat a chilly. My mouth is almost on fire. "You know what? You can eat this last chilly."

"Gladly," He is such a girl at times.

The rest of dinner is delicious and my mother gives him a compliment on his taste in wine. The dinner was great and my mother has begun to warm up to him. Just before we leave I hear someone screaming my name. "Oh my god! Ana! Is that really you?" My world freezes. It's Stella and she's with Chase, my two main bullies when I was kid.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Thank you again to those who have favourited or followed.

-The Baddest in the Game


	16. Why are you Here?

**Why are you Here?**

She is walking towards me and she's got a wicked smile on her face and so does Chase. Not again, I can't have them here. I can't have Christian, Elijah, X and my entire family see them only Christian, Elijah and X know. However only Elijah and X exchange looks predicting something bad is going to happen. Christian quickly whispers in my ear, "Is it them? The bullies?"

I quickly whisper back, "Yes, they were the main two. Don't say anything rude." Elijah, X, Christian and I put on our game faces while everyone is getting ready to leave or still in their own conversation. I get up to greet Stella and Chase.

"Stella, Chase, how are you?" I put on a smile on and hug the two of them, Stella claws my back whereas Chase puts his hand a little too far down and pinches my ass.

"We're great. You know just a boyfriend and girlfriend on a vacation. How are you? You and you're fat ass left high school quickly. What happened Nerd Queen?"

"Acceptance into UCLA."

"Wow, impressive. It's just as impressive with amount of weight you lost, you whore. I mean I thought you got pregnant and ran off with some guy."

"No, I was at UCLA."

Chase begins talking, "So what were you studying? How to try and be sexy? If you were you failed. You were really ugly as a teenager but now you still look the same but a little nicer looking."

"No, I was studying Cardiothoracic Surgery." I can't make a comeback, I feel too weak against them.

"OMG! Aren't you Christian Grey?" she points at Christian, her mouth wide open.

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you." He gets up and shakes both of their hands. He looks calm. _After what Chase did, no way, he's probably trying to keep calm. _

"You're super rich aren't you? I read your net worth was $25 billion. Why are you here with Ana?"

"Yes, though I am here with Ana because I am her boyfriend."

"No way," she looks pissed, "looks like Ana has snagged herself a billionaire. I never knew you were the gold digging type." She reaches out for him in front of Chase so Chase reaches out for me by touching my arm. He immediately wraps himself around me and kisses my neck and cheek.

"She's not. _I_ snagged myself a sexy, caring and amazing girlfriend."

"Sexy, caring and amazing? Please. You're too sweet for Ana. Maybe you should try being sweet to others more often." She starts to get closer to Christian.

"We should leave." Elijah immediately says to everyone.

X walks up to the couple, "Shame." Everyone starts to leave.

"It's such a shame for you guys to leave especially since it's our last night here." Chase says with a wide grin on his face, he winks at me. I'm scared. I don't want them here.

"Let's hope we see each other soon in the future." Stella then winks at Christian. His arms are tightening around me.

"Goodbye Stella, Goodbye Chase." Christian says for me.

"Bye Christian, laters whore."

"Laters Christian, and you too Gold digger." He winks at me again.

We all leave and because I am too weak to walk by myself, Christian helps me walk by holding me while we walk back to the mansion. I try to hold back my tears and X looks at me and I mouth, "Tomorrow," Elijah mouths the same thing to me when I look at him. Everyone but us four is honestly smiling, we have to put on fake smiles.

Once Christian and I get to our room, he holds me while I cry. I remember the pain. How the used to beat me with the hands, fists, legs and their fists. How the used objects, like shoes, belts, rulers, stationery or any item that was available to use. How they constantly insulted me, my weight and my intelligence.

I remember it as if it was happening now.

Christian carry's me over to the bed and starts to take off my clothes, "Angel, please don't cry. How can I help you?"

I calm down my tears quickly, "Can I talk to you about it tomorrow?"

"Of course, but what do you want to do tonight?"

"What I was planning to do all along."

"What would that be?"

"I need to change first, close your eyes until I enter the bathroom."

"Okay," I pick up the lace garter belt and stockings from my suitcase and pick up his silk shirt and head into the bathroom. I quickly put on the items and wash my face. It's puffy from all the crying. Nothing is going to stop me from pleasing my man tonight. I leave the buttons on the shirt undone so he can see my breasts, they are not very big.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Christian lying in bed with his silk pajamas on. His eyes widen on cue and all of a sudden I feel shy. "Come here beautiful," I walk over to the bed and crawl onto his lap and straddle him. He sits up and starts to kiss me body. He immediately moves to my breasts sucking and tugging hard. I moan in ecstasy and stick my chest further out. I push him back slightly and I bend down and pull his pajamas down and suck him off. Before he climaxes in my mouth he drags me back up and turns me on my back. He immediately begins to finger fuck me and sucks, licks and rubs my clit while doing it. He slowly pulls out and tastes my salty slickness, "Damn, you're really wet. You should taste yourself, because you are quite delicious. " he dips his fingers into me, collecting some of my slickness for me to drink. He then inserts his fingers into my mouth and I suck on them, "Mmm,"

"You taste good don't you?"

"Mmm hmm," he grabs the condom off the bedside table and hands it to me. I rip it fiercely, and place it on his penis and stroke him.

He thrusts into me hard and fast, "Ah!"

"Ana! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm not used to this."

"Okay, I'll be gentle with you." His thrusts are slow and gentle, they are slowly making me go insane.

"Faster," he speeds up not saying anything, and they make me go insane even faster.

"Oh, Ana you feel amazing."

"Harder,"

"My pleasure baby." He goes hard and fast and the feeling is quickly building inside me. He sits up and pulls me along with him, so I am straddling him while he has his legs crossed. He starts moving me on his lap and I am so close. I look into his eyes, he knows I am close.

"Come for me, Ana." I come right on cue and unravel in front of him, he comes too. We look into each others eyes as we do.

He pulls me up off him and lays me down while he takes off the condom, wraps it up in a tissue and throws it away. He comes back to the bed, " I want to take these off," he points to my garter belt and stockings.

"Go ahead." I wink at him. He unclips my stockings and kisses each leg. He then removes my garter belt and kisses where it just was, I giggle at his touch. He does up my shirt but leaves a few of the top buttons undone, he kisses me as he does them up. He pulls us under the covers and I begin to kiss him passionately. I know we are about to go again, "Angel, I can't get enough of you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." After 2 more rounds of lovemaking we go to sleep.

I wake up and I need a workout. I quietly leave Christian in bed and leave him a note, because I don't want to wake him up since he looks so at peace. I stretch, do some yoga, run on the treadmills and do a few weights. When I'm in the middle of doing some bench presses I see Christian hovering over me, "You're very strong I'm impressed."

"Why thank you, Mr. Grey."

"I'm going to do some weights and run." We are almost done with our workout until Christian challenges me, "Want to race on the rowing machines? Who can go the furthest in ten minutes?"

"Bring it on," we row for ten minutes and I lose by fifty meters.

"Damn you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I used to row, I still do sometimes."

"If you told me that earlier I would have said no."

"I know you would have."

"I will beat you someday."

"I love a challenge."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"That was fun though."

"It was, you look sexy working out, your ass looks phenomenal when you do."

"Thank you, although you look just as sexy, too as does you ass."

"You were looking?"

"Of course I was, you have a great ass."

"Thank you, however X and Elijah both wanted to talk to you after your workout on Elijah's balcony while your mother goes shopping for the day."

"Will you join me?"

"Nothing could keep me away."

"Let's go have a shower, and then we can go talk."

"Okay," we make it to our bedroom and before we shower I pull his hand so he faces me, "what's wrong, Ana?" I drop to floor and pull down his sweats along with his boxers as quickly as I can. I grab his dick and I put him in my mouth and suck him good and hard. "Ana, oh yeah, you're so good. Ana, I'm so close," he comes inside my mouth and thick, hot, liquid comes down my throat and I have difficulty swallowing, I milk him quickly, "Oh yeah, Ana." I get up and I grab his hand to walk over to the shower. When we hop into the shower he returns the favour.

Christian wants to dress me again and I can't say no. He dresses me in the long, green and blue floral Versace dress and the Valentino gladiator sandals he bought me and the light blue underwear he also bought when we went to Rodeo Drive, "Thanks for the outfit."

"My pleasure, so what am I wearing today?" I dress him in shorts and a hoodie with some sandals, matching the same colour scheme as me and we head over to Elijah's balcony.

When we get to his balcony Elijah and X are sharing breakfast. "You two didn't have breakfast?"

"No, we were both unable to sleep last night," Elijah admits.

"Why not?"

"We were concerned about you and who you ran into," X then admits.

"Oh yeah."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No, not yet, did you Christian?"

"Yes, I did. I don't mind eating again." Whilst we are eating breakfast the topic of last night is brought back by Elijah.

"So how were you after what happened last night?"

"Christian walked us to our room, I cried and I knew I had to get over it quickly and we slept."

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"No, I'm still not okay. I thought I could work out, but no I still don't feel okay."

"Do you know why?" X intervenes.

"I was weak up against them. I felt the same pain I felt when I was a teenager. I remember the bruises, the scars, the red marks, how upset I felt when they said horrible things. What they were saying was harsh, now when people say them I just don't care but when they said it: it was awful.

"I was about to break down right there and then. I thought they were going to hurt me physically. I was expecting Chase to get his baseball bat and slam it in my jaw and face while Stella would just grab my hands and hair to stop me from fighting back."

"They did that to you?" Christian looks livid.

"Several times, but there were different ways of hurting me as well."

"Where did they do this?"

"Anywhere they couldn't be seen in the school. They would usually drag me to the back of the school by my hair."

"Chase he did that to you and Stella?"

"Yes, they were the main ones and they would use lacrosse sticks, baseball bats and belts. What was even worse was the way Chase behaving."

"Like when he grabbed your ass and was winking at you." Elijah says.

"He's a creep." X comments.

"Well, you get used to it after almost nine years of it." I start crying, I don't want to speak anymore.

"We couldn't hear the conversation very well, what did she say to you?" I carry on crying, "What did she say to her?" he asks Christian. He says what happened between us in full detail.

"Do you think you can make it through the rest of the vacation?"

"Yes, I'll try. After all I have you three helping me."

"Always." They say in unison. We laugh together.

I don't want to go out so Christian and I decide to watch a film in the back garden, on his laptop, "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want to watch."

"No, because I am going to make you happy today. So what do you want to watch?"

"Crazy, Stupid, Love. Do you have that?" He goes on iTunes and buys the film.

"Now I do."

"Thank you, though we could have just watched a film you already owned."

"I don't own many, and most of them wouldn't appeal to you anyway."

"Why not?"

"They're mostly horror films or business films."

"You are right I hate most business things and I am terrified of horror films. You don't mind watching a romantic comedy?"

"No, as long as it's with you and it puts a smile on your face, I don't mind."

"I love you, you are the sweetest, most caring and love-able man there is."

"I love you, you are the sweetest, most caring and love-able woman there is. You are also the sexiest, smartest, and most mature woman I have ever met and you look so cute when you come for me."

"I can't wait to show you that face again tonight."

"I am hard just thinking about it."

"I like you hard."

"I like you wet."


	17. Are you Glad I Told you?

**Are you Glad I Told you?**

We head downstairs for dinner and my mother and Elijah insist on watching a film in the movie room. Once the kids are asleep after dinner we watch the film Grown Ups. Christian is constantly smiling at me and kissing me at the back while I was laughing. When we got half way through the film we start kissing fiercely and when Bryson turns around he has to yell, "Please don't have sex at the back!" and everyone has to turn and look at how we were making out intensely and I blush harlot red, unlike Christian who just silently laughs against my lips.

When we get to our room we take a bath together, Christian oddly asks, "Can we talk tonight?"

"What does that mean? Are you leaving me?"

"No, I'm not leaving you. You're mine. I want to talk about the bullying thing."

"Why?" I whisper, barely able to hear myself.

"I want to know. I need to know."

"Okay, I'll tell you anything you want to know or need to know."

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Christian."

Once we out of the tub and he's dried me off and my hair, he wraps me in a towel; I put on some underwear and put on one of his hoodies made for sleeping in. It smells of him and his cologne, I love it.

Before I climb into the large king size bed, Christian sees me. "You like to wear my clothes?"

"Sorry, I should have asked." I take off the hoodie and go and put it back, however Christian stops me before I make it to the wardrobe.

"Don't apologise for wearing my clothes, I love it when you wear my clothes. It wasn't my intention to make you think you can't wear my clothes. I honestly find it really sexy."

"Really?"

"Really. Please wear my hoodie."

"You have to put it on me, if you want me to wear it."

"My pleasure, Dr. Steele." He places the jumper on me and kisses both of my shoulders.

"Thank you."

When he turns to go put some clothes on, I grab his towel so I can see his fine ass. "Now what are you going to do, Grey?"

"I can think of many things, but right now I am going to put on some boxers and lay in bed with you and talk."

"That sounds great."

"Then we can make love afterwards."

"That sounds even better, but would you want to after what you hear?"

"I am going to make love to you either way because you deserve to be loved."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walk up to him after he puts his towel in the laundry chute. I swing my leg around his hip and I place my other leg around him too and I hold onto his neck, and kiss him passionately. "Someone is eager."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses me fiercely again and carry's me over to the bed and lays me down under the silk covered duvet.

"You wanted to know about my bullying in further detail, right?"

"Yes, I do, but first I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I did a background check on you, before I asked you to be my submissive."

"I was suspecting you did. When you do something like that in your sex life and you don't know that person very well, you would do a background check."

"Is that why you told me all about yourself?"

"No, I thought I'd tell you all about myself even if you did do a background check on me. That's how a relationship should develop."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"So about the bullying?"

"Yes, I need to know what happened."

"You already know what happened."

"I know the outline of the story, I need to know what happened in between."

"You have to attempt to stay calm in the story, or I will stop. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

I take a deep breath and begin the story, "As you know this all started when I was eight, I was always a quiet kid, I didn't speak to others often. I just got on with my life, no problems. Then one day Stella Vanlandingham and a few of her friends were insulting me calling me ugly and a loner. Unlike other kids, I didn't react, I ignored them because I knew better than to listen to them. They didn't like that, so they carried on. They kept on saying the same things again to me everyday, it got old quick and I still didn't care. Stella was still with me in middle school and Chase Swearingen joined in with the fun, they were best friends instantly and so his friends joined in with insulting me. The boys took it a little far once and wrote ugly on my locker then the girls took it a little further by filling my locker with dirt and have pieces of paper in it which said things like 'loner' or 'nerd.' I was not badly hurt by it but I still got along with my life. I knew this pissed them off. I got a kick out of that, because it frustrated them."

Christian's calm facade is slowly breaking, "Then I was stuck with them in high school. One of Chase's friends was smart enough to get into most of my classes and helped Chase cheat into getting into my classes along with Stella and one of her friends. I was always alone for anything that required group work and the teacher's understood I liked to work alone so the left me by myself. Then one day Chase's friend wasn't in and because he was terrible at Science he refused to work alone so I was forced to partner with him. He began putting his arm around me, touching my shoulder's, my hips and back, I smacked his hand away and at the end of the lesson I called him a creep. Stella saw it all then they started to get physical with me. Stella was furious because Chase touched me and Chase was furious because I called him a creep, but he didn't hurt me physically, it was only Stella and a few of her friends. They would slap me or push me. I never reacted until then. I started eating lots of food that I became overweight, and because the change was so quick I got stretch marks, I didn't exercise because I was too caught up in reading or Science."

His fists are balled up and he looks so tense, "The second year she took it further because she became more popular since she started dating Chase. It was when they started the punching and kicking, and the way they pulled my hair. Chase found out what was happening and got his friends involved and there were more boys too by the end of the second year. I never thought of changing schools because I wasn't going to give in so easily. At the beginning of the third year more boys were involved. This when the started dragging me to the back of the school by my hair and got baseball bats, lacrosse sticks, hockey sticks, shoes, belts, tennis rackets, etc. As time went on they beat me even harder."

Christian looks even more livid than he did before, "Elijah came into my life along with Brandon and Roxy that year as well, but they both decided to stay in New York for a few months. I found comfort in exercising then and lost the weight I had gained and became stronger. Elijah wanted to design my dress for a high school dance. To look like nothing was wrong, I said yes and I went. Chase left Stella and came up to me and asked for a dance and I said no and said he was an abusive person who shouldn't walk on earth and should live in hell. He went back to Stella and she secretly dragged me out of the room with a few of her friends and Chase joined us with a few of his friends. They used a baseball bat, a lacrosse stick, a hockey stick, a tennis racket and a belt. They hit me with all of them and left me out the back of the school. After I calmed down and I walked home and snuck into the house and found an envelope on my desk."

He looks so angry, that he looks like he's about to kill someone, he spits out a question, "What was in the envelope?"

"The year before I had applied to a UCLA scholarship for young students with advanced abilities and I got accepted early and left. I cleared out my locker and took all my belongings and left for UCLA. Elijah got me an apartment and then he went back to New York with my mother. He was suspicious that something was up after the high school dance and came and asked me what had happened so I told him and I also begged him not to tell my mother, and he promised me he wouldn't. Then he asked if X knew and I said he did. I told X because he was my only friend and still is. I wish you didn't have to hear this. Now that I look back on last night, I wish I told you not to be kind."

"You told me not to say anything and so I was kind. I tried so hard not to rip either of their heads off, no one has the right to insult you. I only did it for you, other wise they'd both be dead right now."

"What would you do with the information?"

"I would know how to ruin their lives like they ruined yours."

"No, you can't. I have had enough insults and violence take place in my life. I just want it to be over with."

"I have to do something."

"Don't worry. They're gone now, it was their last day here when we met them remember?"

"Okay, I swear to god if I run into them though they are dead." I know he's not going to give this up, so all I can do now is give in.

"So, now what are we going to do?"

"First, I am going to make love to make girlfriend, then I'll make love to her again, after that we'll make love again, then-"

"We'll make love again."

"Until we are both too exhausted to go on."

"That means we'll be up all night."

"I don't care."

"Good, because neither do I."

I wake up the following morning to see Christian is on the phone talking to someone on the balcony. I smile and slide his hoodie back on and tie my hair back. Last night was too great for words, I walk over to him and he doesn't even notice I am awake. I am close enough to hear what he is saying, "I need a background check on both of them. I need them soon, Welch." He hangs up and I carry on walking behind him, I wonder which two poor people are having their lives invaded right now. I know it can't be Stella or Chase he promised me he wouldn't for now. I wrap my arms around his abdomen and begin to kiss his back, "Hey baby," he turns around, squeezes my ass and embraces me.

"Well, if it isn't my sexy angel."

"How are you this fine morning?"

"I feel euphoric. What about you?"

"I feel the same way. I like it when you're rough."

"You do?"

"Yes, I don't mind playing a little rough. I just can't be as rough as you can."

"Like the first time?"

"Yes, like the first time. Let's not talk about that."

"I'm so sorry. Why or how did you forgive me?"

"I forgave you because it was too early to hate and I wanted to have a chance with you. I didn't know why you lived that lifestyle and now I do. I understand; besides you are the most caring, sweetest and kindest man in the world. So don't you dare think otherwise."

"Thank you. You are the most caring, sweetest and kindest woman alive and I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too."

"Come on let's take a shower."

"Gladly."

At breakfast X and Brandon are making out nonstop. It's as if we are watching porn, not that I have seen any. Elijah admonishes Brandon and we all start laughing at them. All Brandon does is blush and X giggles and wraps his arm around Brandon.

We then go looking at sharks, and Hunter is the ultimate idiot. He thought we were swimming with the sharks. Christian and I just end up kissing at the back of the boat almost resulting into having sex. "Remind me to get you on my boat and we can take this further."

"You own a boat? What, do you also know how to drive it?"

"Yes, and I do know how to drive a boat."

"Hmm." We carry on kissing and touching until the end of the trip.

We go walk around town again and he tries to persuade me to let him buy me something and for once I win the argument. Then as usual we go out for dinner with the entire family.

Once we arrive back home Christian makes love to me several times, he slips his fingers into my cunt and thrusts quickly. He doesn't waste anytime fucking me. "God, you're amazing Christian."

"You are just as amazing Angel. Your pussy is so tight, it's squeezing like a fist."

"I'm glad I please you."

"Likewise baby."

"Christian, I'm coming!"

"So am I baby. Come on give it up to me." I explode on top of him while he tugs on my nipples looking up at me. "Damn, I hate these things. When we get back you are seeing Dr. Greene," he says as he ties the condom wraps it into a tissue.

"Why do you say that?"

"So we can get you on birth control, and I can stop using these fuckers. I'm clean so you don't have to worry."

"I already got a birth control shot on Saturday and I am good to go the Saturday coming."

* * *

_Sorry for the delay. Charger died. I have a new one. Keep the reviews coming._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	18. Are you Hiding Something?

**Are you Hiding Something?**

"You what?"

"I said, I already-"

"I heard what you said, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you on Saturday."

"Why wait?"

"I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed."

"My confident Angel gets embarrassed?"

"Yes, it used to happen all the time." He grabs my face in his hands and gently caresses my cheeks.

"Hey, don't think about the past. Think about the present day you are in."

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would, Angel." I begin to yawn, "Let's go to sleep, Angel."

"Okay,"

I wake up to find Christian on the phone again but this time he is also on his laptop. He's lying next to me in bed, typing quietly. He catches me with my eyes open and mouths, "Good morning angel... Yes, get back to me on that Ros."

"Good morning, Christian. What are you up to..." I look at the clock at the corner of his screen which said half past seven in the morning, "At half seven in the morning?"

"Just some work. Someone has to run this empire."

"What time did you wake up?"

"Quarter to six."

"That is early. We slept so late as well."

"I had to get to some work."

"This is a vacation. We are in the Dominican Republic not your office."

"Boy, would I like to have you in my office."

"To do what?" I question Christian seductively.

"Guess baby."

"I have many things running through my head, but I have one fantasy where I am sucking you off behind your desk whilst you play with your little business friends over the phone."

"Shit, I'm getting hard already."

"Just the way I like you." He moves his laptop to his bedside table and sticks his hand down on me.

"You're wet. Just the way I like you."

"I'm always wet for you."

"Just like I am always hard for you." We then lose ourselves in each other under the sheets.

We still have an hour and half until breakfast, so Christian and I go have a quick workout in the gym and then shower off. As we make our way to the table my phone starts ringing. I answer it to find a woman on the other line, she isn't a contact. This doesn't normally happen. "Hey, sexy." I stay silent and I realise I have accidentally picked up Christian's phone. _Who would someone say something inappropriate like that?_ I don't respond. I am a little shocked. "What's wrong baby? Now you have gone all silent. You were threatening me to stay away last time, now you're just silent." I still don't respond and just look over at Christian who is sitting at the table. The voice is almost recognisable. "Are you there, Christian? Stop teasing me, I know you want to threaten me." Is this a submissive? I know I have to respond.

"Mmm, hmm." I deeply respond.

"Has Ana made you all quiet? I could make you feel better." I am going to kill him! Christian took my virginity and told me he loves me, and I love him back. All I really got was betrayal.

"No," I responded deeply.

"If you have forgotten who I was. It's me, Stella. I'm going to break up with Chase so we should go out with each other. Leave Ana; she's pathetic and she doesn't know how to please and love a man, like me. I'll make it all better for you, baby." _He's been contacting Stella. Was this his motivation or something like that?_

"Hold on," I say with a really deep voice.

"Anything for you sexy." I put the mic on mute. I feel as if all four walls are collapsing around me, and they are slowly making me suffocate. I feel the same way as I did when I ran into her. I walk over to Christian, I need an answer from him.

"Hey baby, I need to talk to you outside for moment."

"What has he done?" my mother intervenes, so I plaster a fake smile on my face, "Everything is okay, mother; it's just to do with his father, I got a call from the practice," Christian now looks really concerned, I lead him to an abandoned, empty place in the house where no one will hear us.

"What is wrong with my father?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I had to get past my mother, it's got nothing to do with your father."

"Thank god."

"Now when I turn on the mic, say,'What were you just saying? I wasn't paying attention'"

"Okay," I turn on the mic and Christian immediately says what I told him to say.

"Of course babe, anything for your delicious ass," Christian tenses up and has shock etched across his face, "what I was saying was; if you have forgotten who I was. It's me, Stella. I'm going to break up with Chase so we should go out with each other. Leave Ana; she's pathetic and she doesn't know how to please and love a man, like me. I'll make it all better for you, baby." He snatches out the phone from my hand and begins talking.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Go away, or I'll force you to go away. I don't want you anywhere near me harassing my girlfriend or myself." He hangs up and Stella calls back but he hangs up and blocks her number.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Am I not enough for you? Did I do something wrong? Was this the plan? Screw me over and then leave."

"No, baby, no. This wasn't a plan against you and you haven't done anything wrong at all. I never planned to do this to you, she called a couple of times after she ran into us with Chase. Baby, you are enough. You'll always be enough. I love you."

"I love you, too. Why wouldn't you tell me though? Why do that to me?" I have to get myself out of this situation. I run back over to the dining table and begin to eat my breakfast. I sit next to X, whilst Brandon sits opposite him and Christian sits opposite me.

My mother gave us all the entire day to do what we wanted. So I decided to run into my room. I forgot to lock the door so Christian ended up getting in. I hide underneath the bed covers, crying, weeping, sobbing. The walls are collapsing, one by one. Christian locks the door and he walks over to me and slips in between the covers as well. He faces me and embraces me. "Ana, don't cry. It breaks my heart."

"Why should I consider how you feel? You didn't even consider telling me."

"You love me," I don't stop crying.

"I thought you did. I guess I was stupid and I was wrong." I force myself out of his strong embrace and ran out of the sheets and quickly unlocked the door. I run out of the door speedily drying my tears and run out of the mansion into the garage. I take the keys for the Audi and just drive.

I have been driving for a long time now; I notice the fuel beginning to run low so I refill. All I have been doing for the past couple of hours is crying, sobbing and weeping. It hurts too much. I hate this pain: it's worse than the pain from my past. As I pay for the fuel, I look at my phone. I have over two hundred missed calls from Christian, and over fifty from both X and Elijah. There are also over one hundred texts from Christian and over twenty from Elijah and X.

I delete all the texts from them and erase all the missed calls. I can't deal with anyone. I can't handle anything right now. Out of all the people, Stella. Stella. He probably wants Stella as his submissive; one look at her and he would get hard and want her. She's the perfect match for him. He probably lied to me by saying he wanted to kill Stella and Chase. Lies! They are all lies! I love him, too much though. I has almost been two weeks. I gave him my virginity, my love, my trust, my heart, my everything. He just tore it all into pieces and threw them away as if they didn't matter.

Now that I have turned my phone on, it begins ringing. I carry on ignoring it, call after call. I keep on driving, only to look at the clock seeing it says half past six. I drive back to the mansion and the car runs out of fuel. I am stuck in the middle of nowhere, yet I still have telephone service. I need to call X. He answers on the first ring, "Ana! You finally answered, thank god for that. Where are you? Let me get Christian on the phone."

"Don't. I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay,"

"Can you please pick me up? The car I was using ran out of fuel."

"Of course just text me where you are. I'll bring the fuel."

Twenty minutes later X shows up with fuel, "Thanks for doing this. I know you were having fun with Brandon, sorry."

"It's okay, though no need to apologise. Just because I am with Brandon now doesn't mean I won't be there for you."

"I did that to you though."

"Yeah, but I want your first love to go well. Don't give up on Christian easily Ana."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You have worked hard to be with each other for almost the past two weeks. You have been an open book just like him."

"Why do you have to be right?" I sigh heavily. All of a sudden I feel somebody handcuffing my left hand. Before I can move away I see I'm handcuffed to someone else. When I look up I see it's Christian, "What are you doing?"

"Handcuffing you to me."

"Why?"

"You are going to listen to me and we are going to communicate no matter what. After all you were the one who begged me to tell you about my past, and I asked you to tell me of yours. We became stronger quickly."

"Fine. How are we getting home, because I can't drive with you stuck on my left hand?"

"I'll drive the car X and I came in. X will drive in the one you just drove in."

"Fine."

We get into the car awkwardly (meaning I had to climb over to the passenger seat) and I sit silently throughout the first five minutes of the journey. "I am not releasing you until we talk, so silence won't get you anywhere Angel."

"We'll talk about it in our bed or the balcony, your choice."

"Our bed."

"Okay, our bed it is then."

"Thankfully we are having a late dinner."

"Yeah, thank god for that." I don't smile. Christian just puts on some classical music and we both sit in silence. As we are both wearing long sleeved sweaters we can hide the handcuffs as we make our way to our room. We climb into the bed after taking off our shoes and face each other under the sheets.

"First, I am sorry, I kept this from you. My intention wasn't to hurt you: it was to protect you. I love you more than anything else in this world so don't you dare let anyone make you doubt our love for each other. It's none of their business, it's ours."

"Is that it?"

"I haven't finished. You are everything I need, you're my all. I want to be with you even if it has only been two weeks. I want this, and I'll do what it takes to keep it."

"Is that it?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Is that all _you're_ going to say? How you love me and you always want to be with me. You say that to me everyday. Right now, I think it's just a whole load of crap on a silver platter. Just explain to me why you are contacting Stella?" my voice is beginning to become quieter, it wasn't as forceful as it was when I started out. "Is she better than me? Is she more beautiful than I am? Do you want her as your submissive? Do you find her attractive? What's going on? I'm ready to listen."

"Are you delusional?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you think that?" He looks at me as if I grew an extra head.

"She has always been better than me Christian, sexier and funnier. She even has bigger breasts than I do. She is absolutely flawless when it comes to looks. She's a stunning blonde, she'd be perfect as your submissive, whereas I am not your perfect submissive. I'm just your girlfriend, the one you have boring sex with, even though I find it exciting and great. I'm not what any guy would want, I know I'm ugly compared to her and to most women out there. So now she's been contacting you and you have been contacting her, are you going to screw me over? Are you going to leave me? What are you doing?"

"Baby, you have the wrong idea."

"What do you mean I have the wrong idea?"

"Angel, I love you with all my heart, but I am not going to screw you over. That was never my plan, there wasn't even a plan to begin with. Stella contacted me the morning after she saw me with you at the restaurant. She has been trying to persuade me to leave you for her and she is trying to leave Chase. I keep on telling her to go away and leave us alone."

"I am an idiot."

"No, you're not. You felt like you were being betrayed and felt the need to remove yourself from the situation. It's okay."

"She's still better than me though."

"Stop,"

"Stop what?"

"Stop putting yourself down. It's complete garbage that you have made from your insecurities."

"It's true."

"Angel, it's not true. She isn't better than you, you're better than her. You're better than any other girl to be honest. She will never be as beautiful as you because you have natural beauty unlike her, she's fake. There is no way on earth you should think her breasts are real because the fact is she got breast implants, your's are real and huge. They are the right size for me," he grabs my right breast and squeezes gently, "they fit in my hand perfectly well. I will never find her attractive because she is one hundred percent fake, not like how you are one hundred percent real. In addition, I hate blondes, I like brunettes. Especially, brunettes that are called Anastasia Rose Steele, with stunning breasts to go with a phenomenal body and they go with a beautiful, caring and intelligent personality.

"I don't want her as my submissive, I don't want you as my submissive either. Sure, if you wanted to play tat sort of game we could, but we're lovers. I only want you, and I'll take you any way I can have you. You'd make a better submissive than she would any day. She has so many flaws with looks and personality.

"You're not just my girlfriend, you are much more than that. You are much better than just a girlfriend. I'm glad you find sex enjoyable and pleasurable with me, however for you to think I would find having sex with you boring, you are very much mistaken. Sex with you is the best thing I have ever experienced. You are the best in bed, even if it's only been a few days since you became sexually active. I don't care if your not what any guy wants (though I am sure you are) because you are what I want. I want you and that's all that matters. Don't you dare even begin to think you are ugly. I will be furious if you ever think that again. You're beautiful, Angel. I love you." He begins to kiss me eagerly and passionately but I don't respond.

"Christian, I love you too. Although I need time to digest this."

"Okay," he gets rid of the handcuffs and I walk away. Communication was what we needed. I needed to get used to it. Soon.

On Sunday, a couple of days after we spoke about Stella, I decided it was time to reconcile. We didn't have sex but we did say a few words to each other and we went to the house gym. It was reaching the end of our first week here. I looked at the clock and it read quarter to eleven. Everyone was turning in early due to exhaustion, but I had other plans.

After I came out of the shower, Christian goes on in and my plan takes action. I quickly put on a navy blue garter belt with stockings and put on my lace bra to match. I wear one of his shirts on top instead of a nightgown. I grab the scarf and handcuffs and put them on his bedside table. I want to try to play his games again. Last time didn't go well so I am going to make sure this try goes well. I love him and I trust him. I lay under the sheets pretending nothing new is happening tonight.

Christian comes out of the shower quickly (like usual) and gets change into his pajamas only to notice his pajama top was missing. "Baby, are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yes, I am. Is that okay?"

"It's always okay for you to wear my clothes, Angel choose whatever you want to wear anytime. Never forget that either."

"Never,"

He doesn't notice anything until he reaches his side of the bed and looks at the table."Baby, did you put that there?"

"Yes," I slowly remove the covers and put on a little display of what I am wearing. His eyes a huge again, "I did."

"Why?"

"Christian I gave it some thought and I know I have been unfair over the last couple of days but I love and I trust you. I want to try this. I want to play."

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the slow down. Holiday's ended two weeks ago. Thank you for the support once again, please keep on reviewing._

_- The Baddest in the Game_


	19. Are you Ready to do This?

**Are you Ready to do This?**

"What do you mean you want to play?"

"I want to try what you love to do again."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I love you too much to hurt you again."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"Last time you ran away when I used a belt on you. I used a belt because you wanted to see how bad it can get."

"You won't hurt me. I trust you and I love you. You're intention wasn't and isn't to hurt me. "

"Why?"

"I want to make you happy. I want to be in your world too."

"I can't do it Ana. I don't want you to get hurt by me. I'm a bad man. I would tell you to run away but you wouldn't listen, but I am also too selfish to let you go."

"Please Christian. I need this."

"After all you have been through when you were a kid and a teenager, no."

"Please Christian I know you would give me anything I want."

"I just can't give it to you."

"Is it because I won't make a good submissive? Is it because you don't want me to be your play with you? I want to explore this world along with you."

"I do too, but I have hurt you too much. I don't want you as a submissive at all, I want you as a lover. I want you as my girlfriend and hopefully something more one day."

"I hope we have more one day too. I want to try this. Please Christian. Please."

"Is this really what you want?" He says it with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, it's what I want. I want to try this lifestyle with you."

"Fine." He takes a deep breath and takes an even heavier sigh.

"Thank you."

"You must call me, Sir. You need a safe word."

"Red, Sir."

"Very well, let's play."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't talk, you can only talk when I tell you to talk."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Good girl," he sighs again, "now get on your hands and knees."

I never knew he could sound mean, whilst we were playing. This is only part of the act, so I should stay calm. I trust him and he trusts me. I love him and he loves me. I need him and he needs me. I follow his command and turn over on the bed and get on my hands and my knees. He grasps my wrists and handcuffs them behind my back. My face is lying on the bed on it's side whilst my ass is facing him high and proud in the air. He whispers to himself, "You look gorgeous." Little does he know I can hear him. He takes the scarf and lifts my head. I am sitting up right with my hands tied and he is facing me. He takes the scarf and covers my eyes with it.

His fingers begin to dance against my skin and I feel so turned on. His fingers are amazing, I love them. He slowly puts my head back down against the bed. "I am going to hit your ass seven times. Seven times for each cheek, you'll count up to fourteen. The first and second because you ran away. The third for doubting my feelings for you and the fourth for doubting our love. The fifth spanking will be for thinking you are not good looking. The sixth and final one will be because I want to excite you. Are you ready?" I nod my head slowly.

He hits my left cheek, "One," then he hits the right cheek, "two," he carries on hitting my ass, "three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen." He makes the last hit the hardest, "Fourteen. Sir, that was great."

"Thank you, Dr. Steele, but I only asked you to count," he spanks my ass harder than he did before. I let out a moan of pleasure: I am so turned on.

He inserts his finger into my wet cunt whilst his thumb rubs my clitoris hard, "Ah, oh yeah."

"You enjoy that?",he asks me as he slides a second finger into me.

"Yes, Sir." He slaps my ass again but harder. I let out an even moan again yet this one was really load.

"I haven't told you to speak."

He gets off the bed and it feels as if he has left me, but I know he is still there, "You can have sex without a condom now, can't you?" I nod, "You have learnt your lesson." He turns me to face him and he picks me and gets me to straddle him. I slowly slide down on him and clench my vaginal muscles. "Oh baby you feel so good." I slowly come back up and go back down again my pace quickening slowly. He is helping me by grabbing my hips and helping me move up and down around his thick, hard and large cock. All I can do is moan, I really want to call out his name. "You can call out my name when you come." All I do is nod and moan. I'm almost there.

"Christian!" I come loud and hard, the feeling is sensational and is completely unforgettable.

"Ana, oh god yes!" He releases everything he has inside of me and I collapse on top of him.

"That was amazing Sir. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

After gathering ourselves, he lifts me off of him and takes off the handcuffs. Then he removes the scarf from my eyes and I can see his handsome face and his gorgeous, flawless and seductive grey eyes. He takes off the strapless bra and all the other pieces of lingerie I was wearing. He leaves his shirt on me. Christian then picks me up and pulls me under the covers with him. I am not sure whether to cuddle up to him like I usually do. Are we still in our roles or not? I don't know what happens next.

"What's wrong? You're not cuddling up to me like you usually do. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. Are we still in these roles or not? I honestly do not know what happens next. Can I cuddle up to you?"

He sighs from relief of not hurting me, "No, we're not still in these rolls. Of course you can cuddle up to me. You can do whatever you want baby."

"Thank you, Christian. Thank you, for everything tonight."

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it. I want to do it again."

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't be greedy. Don't be so distant either please."

"I won't be distant again, it's just I was afraid of hurting you."

"You can't. If you do, I know it would tear you apart."

"It would, and you tear me even further."

"Depends on what you've done."

"If they hurt you when you were younger, why are you letting me hurt you?"

"You're not. You're giving me pleasure through punishments and you would do it to please me and yourself. Isn't that what you're trying to do?"

"Yes,"

"That's why. They only brought me pain for their pleasure and wanted to see me hurt."

"I don't want to see you like that."

"As long as you're protecting me along with X and Elijah, I'll be okay."

"Let's get some sleep."

"I want to go down on you though."

"No, sleep. You need to rest or we won't be playing those kind of games anymore."

"Fine, but I will go down on you in the morning wether you like it or not."

"I can't wait baby,"

The next thirteen days fly by because we are having so much fun. Christian and I continue to play with each other like that in bed and we are having the best time in the Dominican Republic. No disturbances from anyone. Having time with my family is great. Christian absolutely loves them and they love him in return, except for my mother who is still displeased by him.

Tonight is our last night here. So all we do is go to our private beach, then eat at another great Spanish restaurant, then we pack. In the morning we head over to the airport. Having Christian here with me for three weeks was amazing but now we have to go back to work and go back to the reality of our lives.

We arrive at the airport in Los Angeles whilst my parents are still on their flight to New York. X goes to our house with Brandon, whereas I go to Christian's house. I'm exhausted from the traveling however my boyfriend is still up and running. I am already asleep before I get to the house.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys, please review. Let me know what you think: suggestions are acceptable too._

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	20. Do we Have to go Back?

**Do we Have to go Back?**

I wake up in the morning to being pampered by kisses. It could only be one fabulous man. Christian Grey. I stir awake lazily in his huge bed, "Baby it's time to wake up." I look at his bedside clock and it's five in the morning.

"Are you insane it's five in the morning. No."

"Yes," he rolls my naked body on top of his.

"Why?"

"Dr. Steele, you better wake up because first we are going to have a shower, then we are going to go to your place and get you some clothes for work. However, we need to do something before that."

"What's that?"

"Take a guess."

"Does it involve me giving you head?"

"If you want it to."

"Great," I go down on him and rock his world as he rocks mine.

After having great sex multiple times, and an outstanding shower. I felt amazing. Christian assisted me to work with Taylor driving his car for him. All we did was make out like two high school students. He promised to bring me lunch and pick me up after work. He was so caring. The day was dragging on so slowly, I could only think about Christian and the way his big, strong and firm hands slapping my ass and how wet it was making me. I was so lost in this fantasy that I almost forgot I had four surgeries today.

I walked out of my office after having writing reports after my first two surgeries of the day, I walk past the reception to head over to X's office to see if X was okay last night without me, before Christian picks me up in 5 minutes, "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you were okay without me last night. I didn't get to see you earlier."

"It was great," his face lights up like a kid on Christmas Day, "I can't honestly describe it, great food, great television and great sex."

"Okay too much information."

"You know you want details."

"I really don't. I'm going to get my purse from my office."

"Lunch with Christian?"

"Yes, lunch with Brandon?"

"Yes," he blushes heavily.

"Have fun."

"You too."

As I walk over to my office to pick up my purse I hear someone familiar call my name at the reception. When I turn to talk a look, I see it's Chase. "Chase what are you doing here?" I feel scared again. How did he find me?

"I came to see you, gorgeous."

"Don't call me gorgeous when you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"It means you're beautiful."

"So? You don't think I am so don't call me that."

"What we have is amazing. So, don't try to deny that, Sugar."

"Threatening me already, looks like you have nothing better to do. Why don't you call Stella all these pet names and get the hell out of my practice?"

"No," he comes up to me and embraces me, whilst doing that his left hand is rubbing my back and his right is squeezing my ass. I can't get out of it.

"Let go of me."

"No,"

"Let go," I may be strong but I'm not that strong.

"No, baby. You're mine."

"Let g-"

"Let go of her, now." It's Christian. He's here.

"Of course, why not?" He let's go of me and I run to Christian, however he walks right past me.

"Why were you touching her?" Christian grabs his shirt and pushes him up against the wall and Taylor tries to pull him off of Chase but it's not happening.

"I wanted to. How can you resist one fine ass, and a girl who enjoys getting beaten? After all she was mine first." Christian drags him off the wall and starts kicking him and punching him whilst Chase does the same. Except he isn't as good as Christian. Taylor and some other man were just able to get Christian off of Chase and keep him away.

"She was never yours! She's mine and will always be mine! So back off my woman! You are one delusional bastard who has no life, I can't believe you are on the face of this earth after the way you treated her! So you better get out of here and never show your face here again! Taylor get him out of here now."

"That's not your choice, it's Ana's. She wants me here."

"No, I don't so get out of here and never return." Taylor picks him up and kicks him out.

Christian still hasn't calmed down so I take him to my office. His jaw is becoming slightly purple and I am concerned for him. "Baby, are you okay? Let me get you some ice."

"No, I'll get ice when we get to the restaurant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go."

I am silent all the way to the restaurant because Christian is still pissed off at what just happened. All he is holding is my hand. I want him to hold me and to touch me and I want to do the same for him. Throughout the meal it's the same thing. Just silence and the waitress was showing her ass and breasts at him shamelessly. I wasn't jealous because she was being pathetic and I know he loves me unconditionally.

The way back to the office is silent for the first minute until Taylor puts on his earbuds and the wall between the front and the backseat is put up. I never knew it could do that. "Are you okay?" he asks me gently grabbing me and holding me with all of his power.

"Yes, thank you for saving me. Just don't kill him, treat others as you want others to treat you."

"I was but I was making him feel what you felt."

"That wasn't even a millimeter of what I felt."

"I know, I just wanted him to get an insight of what is was like for you."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My back and ribs are the only other places he got to."

"Okay, I'll give you a massage when we get to your place, or mine if you want."

"My place."

"We have another thirty minutes till we have to go back to our offices right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I am going to suck you off that's why."

"Oh dear god."

After sucking off Christian and him licking me down in the car I spend the rest of my day in bliss. I make it through the two last surgeries scheduled for the day, without having to think about his hands touching me. "What did he do to you?" X storms into my office after his third surgery.

"Christian did nothing to me."

"Not Christian. Chase."

I explain to X what went on a couple of hours ago whilst he was in his office. "So that's why I could hear Christian shouting?"

"Exactly."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, bruised on his jaw. I don't know if there's damage anywhere else. He wouldn't let me look even if I did ask."

"All right."

"I am heading over to the gym before heading over to his place with him. Want to join us?"

"No, I am going to Brandon's gym with him. Who would have thought we would meet such great guys?"

"I don't know. Christian is the best."

"So is Brandon."

"I don't want any details on my brother."

"I don't want any details on my second best friend."

"Who's your first?"

"You, Ana."

"Aw I'm touched."

"Of course you are, by Christian Grey."

"Don't ever say that again!" we both laugh and relax.

Christian picks me up at eight o'clock on the dot and takes us straight to the gym. After our good work out we head straight to the shower at his place and fuck each other almost like wild animals.

After our incredible shower, I lie Christian on his front on his bed, whilst I straddle him rubbing massage oil in my hands. I begin with his shoulders, then I begin to move to the rest of his body. "Baby, you know how to touch me well."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"That's great."

Once, I have finished Christian's massage he insists he gives me one but I refuse. "Why not?" he begins to pout.

"I don't want you to. All I wanted to do was give you this massage. I don't want anything in return."

"Please,"

"No,"

"Fine, if you don't let me give you a massage I will tie you up and then give you a massage."

"You just want an excuse to touch my body all over with oil."

"That's not entirely true."

"Okay, go ahead. Show me how well you can use those nice hands of yours. After all, I did fantasise about them touching me all day."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, it made me really wet, too."

"I am glad it did. Now let's hurry up, I need to touch you," I giggle at his comment, "I love that sound so much, it makes my heart swell with joy."

"I'm happy it does."

All I do is moan and Christian begins to dig his erection into me and I know what is coming next. "Someone got hard quickly."

"I can't stop myself when you're naked and I'm touching you. It doesn't help when you're moaning loudly either."

"Maybe I should be punished for provoking you."

"You know that's exactly what I was thinking."

It's already ten o'clock and I'm starving. Once we both catch our breath, I know I have to ask Christian, "Can we get something to eat, I'm really hungry?"

"Of course," he grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed.

"Is there anything I can wear?" He walks into his closet and comes out with a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt that would fit him perfectly but would be too large for me. We pulls the boxers over my legs, and pulls the shirt over my head and it almost reaches my knees. Then he puts on a T-shirt and some boxer briefs for himself.

When I see the breakfast bar table, there are two plates of food ready to be warmed up by Gail. She has made us two subs with cheese that needs to be melted. "I'll warm these up. I am amazing when it comes to warming up food."

"What about cooking food?"

"Real food, I have problems with. If it is in a packet or something that is already set, I can usually do something with it."

"You're lucky I know how to cook."

"You're amazing at it."

"You have a great kitchen shame _you_ can't cook in it."

"Maybe you could cook in it?"

"Really?" I beam up at him with wide eyes.

"You can cook me breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Okay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug him and he picks me up and puts me on the counter and wraps my legs around his hips.

"You're welcome. All I want to do is make my Angel happy."

"You do make me happy. Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do my sexy girl."

"Sexy?"

"Yes, you're sexy."

"Well, you're sexy too."

"Am I sexy, too?"

"Yes, you're sexy, too."

"Glad to hear, Dr. Steele."

"I'm sure you are."

We hear the microwave ding and he takes out our food while I go to a seat. When he sets my plate in front of me, I immediately dig in. I take one huge, large bite out of it and Christian smiles widely. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a pig. I'm just really hungry."

"Don't apologise for eating. Never in your life should you do it."

"Okay, I don't mean to look like a pig while I eat."

"Don't apologise. You were hungry and you can eat however you like."

"It's been a while since I last ate."

"Was that our lunch?"

"I should have fed you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"No, I should have fed you."

"I should have fed myself but I wanted you too much."

"You should have eaten."

"If I missed a meal it wouldn't kill me."

"Don't say that. You won't miss a meal. Not ever. I will make sure of that."

"What is it with you and not eating?"

"When I was with the crack-whore I was extremely malnourished. She didn't feed me and if she did it was very rarely." he whispers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it. I'll make sure to eat my every meal."

"Thank you. I love you," he grabs my face and nuzzles his nose against mine.

"I love you too. Let's not dwell on it."

"You're right."

"I'm not usually. Normally, you're the one who is right."

"Well, that's something I can agree on." I take another bite out of my sub.

"This sub is great."

"It's my favourite."

"I should learn how to make it for you then. I don't think it will be as good as Gail's though."

"It won't be. It'll be better."

"I'm not becoming your personal chef."

"I wouldn't mind having you in my kitchen."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I have many thoughts. One of them is making love to you in here."

"I can't wait." We take our last bites of our subs. That was honestly the best sub I have ever had.

"That was great." I take our dishes and begin to clean them.

"Gail can do that."

"I'm already doing it so it's fine." He washes his hands after I have done the dishes, dried them up and put them away.

Suddenly, Christian picks me up and places me on the breakfast bar counter and starts kissing me passionately. As he kisses me he takes the boxers I am wearing off and slowly takes off the shirt I am wearing. I wrap my legs around him and take of his shirt and throw it to the ground with the rest of clothes that I was just wearing. I began to fee his chest and back; I was feeling how amazing his muscles really were. My hands never stopped wondering until he gently put me down and his strong hands were going on an adventure and the adventure was exploring my body. I was becoming wet quickly. "Damn, Ana you're drenched. Your juice is dripping off the table."

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"Baby, I don't want you to help it. I like you wet, and this time you're really wet."

I begin moaning loudly and I can't help myself because his touch feels so good. It's warm and strong. I feel safe and turned on. The feeling is almost indescribable as I am slowly losing my mind. I don't know what is right or what is wrong. I don't know what is real or what is fake. I don't if it is reality or if it is a fantasy. This is all just from him touching my body.

He slowly inserts one finger in me, teasing me as he slowly inserts and withdraws - I am practically whimpering in pleasure. He then puts a second finger inside me and I moan louder than before. "You're really liking this aren't you baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," he quickly withdraw and moves away. "What are you doing?" I moan at him needing to feel him.

"Don't be sorry for feeling pleasure. Take back what you said and promise to never say it again."

"I take back what I said. I should never be sorry for feeling pleasure, especially when you give it to me. I shall never say it again, I promise."

He comes back to me and repeats what he was doing but I quickly climax and call out his name loudly. Although Christian still carries on except this time he bends my legs wide open and he bends down to finger me and lick me. I dig my hands in his hair and almost scream out his name in ecstasy. "Baby I'm so hard for you," Christian groans. So I jump off the bar and sink to my knees. I take him in my mouth and suck hard and slow. "Angel, you suck my dick off so well."

I don't say anything and just carry on sucking him off. He is so big that I have trouble taking him all in at times, but I still somehow manage to do it. He pushes me back after all of his groaning and quickly puts me back on the bar and slams into me. I climax again after one thrust. I must have really been turned on from giving him head. "You're not going to make me come that quickly, Angel. I'm supposed to make you come first."

"Christian you feel so good."

"I could say the same for you too, Angel. You're so damn tight."

"You're so huge, no wonder why you think I'm tight."

"I love you, Ana. I love you so damn much."

"I love you. Christian, I love you, I love you. Oh my god, do I love you."

"Come for me Ana you know you want to."

"Ah!"

"Get off. You know you love it and how good it feels."

"Christian, I'm coming. I love you!"

"Ana, I'm coming too," he releases all he has inside of me, and once we both get our breathing back to normal, Christian says, "I love you too."

"You're phenomenal."

"This is a first."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I have only had sex with women in one place."

"Oh, well, I am honoured. This is my first, too."

"Well, I am honoured. I thought I was your first one."

"You are and I hope you're my only one."

"As do I baby. As do I."

"I love you, but I am really exhausted from work today. Can we go to sleep?"

"Of course we can baby."

He picks his clothes up and carries me to his bathroom. I put my toothbrush in there earlier and I brush my teeth as does he. We both get into bed and drift into a world of fantasy.

I wake up and turn to my left to find Christian is gone: when I look at his clock it says it's half past one in the morning. _I wonder where he is?_ I go around his house searching for him, until I reach his office. He's working. At this hour. "So did you do the last night, too or have you done this every time we have slept together? If you didn't want to sleep with me, you should have told me." He looks at me in shock, as if he committed murder and got away Scott-free.

"Ana I haven't done this every night, it wasn't only last night."

"Tonight as well."

"Yes, I can explain though."

"Go ahead."

"I haven't had a nightmare about when I was kid every since I shared the same bed with you a-"

"That's a bad thing?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sure,"

"I would never leave you while I'm sleeping. Ana you as a whole give me hope, you let me envision more out of life."

"So why are you sitting here? Infatuating me with compliments isn't going to explain why you're here and not in bed."

"I was trying to get this deal finished at home because I wanted to do something with you on Saturday."

"That's really sweet of you, but you need to sleep."

"No, I am going to finish this so I can do what I plan to do for Saturday."

"Fine but I'm sleeping here until you finish. Don't argue with me I won't take no for an answer, so you have to deal with it."

"I love you my stubborn, Angel. Come here and sleep on my lap." I straddle his lap and I fall asleep immediately. I awake for a couple of seconds when I feel him getting him into bed after putting me in, yet I fall asleep immediately again because I'm so tired.

I awake really hot as if I just came out a sauna again, only to realise it's Christian wrapping himself around me like a vine. As I try to get out of bed because I have to go to toilet, he begins to talk to himself in his sleep. "Ana, don't leave me. Stay with me forever. Be mine always, I love you." I don't stop because I really have to go to the toilet. As I walk up to the sink to wash my hands I hear Christian thrashing around in bed shouting. I run out of the bathroom and run to him on his bed. He's just shouting different things, "Get off me. Don't touch me! Get away! Ana, save me!"

"Christian, wake up! Wake up! Christian!" he thrashes about still unaware of being in a nightmare and kicks me off the bed full force. When I land on the floor it creates a loud thudding sound which wakes him up."Ow." I shout as hit the ground. He sure knows how to kick.

"Ana!" Christian sees me on the floor clutching my right ribs and runs over to me concerned, "Angel, are you okay? What happened?"

"When I went to the bathroom you started thrashing around in bed screaming and shouting, 'Get off me. Don't touch me! Get away!' then you shouted, 'Ana, save me!' When I ran over to help you, I tried waking you up but you were still asleep and you kicked me off the bed. By the way, you have one hell of a kick."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, it hurts a little."

"I'm taking you to a hospital."

"I can check it out myself."

"No, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"You're not taking me to a hospital. It could only be a little bruising at worst. I'll have X look at it."

"Fine. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me. You never deserved that, what the hell is wrong with me."

"It's okay. You said last night you had nightmares when I'm not with you. Is this what you experienced every night without me?"

"Sort of, but don't worry about it."

"Oh baby," I begin to cry and I grab him around the neck and hug him, "I'll be here always when you need me, I'll always save you."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle anything."

"Okay," I replied. I was disappointed deep down inside but it took me everything not to say anything or show any disappointing. I want to help him. Problem was he wouldn't let me. If I asked him for help he would do whatever it would take to help me, but he wouldn't. "Anyway we should get ready for the day. Let's take a shower. Eat breakfast and head over to work."

"You go ahead."

"Okay,"

I shower by myself and change into the clothes I brought with me last night. I eat almost all my breakfast by myself and on our way to work it was all silent. All he said was goodbye and drove off. He has been cold all morning and he has been slowly pushing me away.

I walked into the practice to find Chase terrorising the place down scaring the receptionists Eli and Niall, Eli's just trying to calm Chase down and Niall is shaking in fear, _the poor girl._ Chase sees me and marches out towards me, "You little bitch! It's all your fault!"

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" I look at Niall and I ask her where X is.

"He's not coming in until twelve. Nobody else has arrived, they are coming in at nine o'clock."

Before I knew it, I was taking a punch to the face from Chase. _Oh, no it's happening again._ He started kicking a punching and threw me about. Eli came in and tried to get Chase out of the way but Chase hit a vase against his head that was by the table. "Please top. I'm begging you to stop. Why me? What have I done? Stop!"

"No! You're sleazy boyfriend is the reason my girlfriend broke up with me! So I think you should feel the pain I feel. You nasty cow. You don't deserve to feel happy when I don't. Besides you can take a hit. You have done it for years so you should love it by now."

"Save me! Help! Niall, get help!" Chase looked at me with crazed eyes.

"You know I have wanted to do this for a while," he starts ripping my clothes, "I have always fantasised about fucking you. Before you gained all that weight."

"Ah! Let go! Go away! Don't come near me! Somebody help!"


	21. How do I Thank You?

**How do I Thank you?**

"Get away from her!" It's Elijah.

"Get your filthy hands away from her!" X is here.

X pulls Chase off of me and starts hitting him and causing him the same pain I just suffered. All I do is cry. I'm almost naked, all I am wearing is my bra, and ripped up high waist trousers. "I need Christian."

"He's on his way here." Elijah embraces me with a white coat and covers me. "It is okay, Ana he is on his way."

"You assholes. If that man can take away my girlfriend, I'll take his and I'll do worse." Chase shouts at both X and Elijah.

"Who would want a girl like Stella? She's just as bad as you. He doesn't want your girlfriend. He wants Ana." X spits at Chase.

"You sick human," is all that Elijah says.

After five minutes of waiting for Christian to arrive he bursts through the door with a large amount of security. He heads for Chase and tries to hurt him, but his attempts fail when Taylor pushes him out of the way. So Christian, comes to me. "Baby, what has he done to you?" Elijah hands me over to him and all I do is cry heavily. My body is in so much pain. I need Christian more than anything else in the world. I am so glad he came running to me. He would do anything for me.

All I can do is focus on how Taylor is ripping X off of Chase. When X is angry there is usually no stopping him, you can only hear how X is insulting him and I feel bad because he is in the same position as I was in but he only has one person doing do it to him; unlike me, I had several people.

Chase is bleeding and bruised all over, his clothes are also ruined. I can remember what happened again, I remember the feeling of fear like the back of my hand. I don't want to remember it but it's almost every day when I have to remember the same thing. It's like an old record playing in my mind.

X is bruised on the cheek and he isn't harmed anywhere else. Pulling X away was almost a miracle, I don't want to see him get hurt. The feeling of being here is so overwhelming: I hate it. I need to get away. So I have to beg the only person who will take this pain away, "Just take me away, Christian. I can't be here."

He doesn't say anything and just lifts me up and takes me into my office.

"I can't take you outside without a shirt and ripped trousers. Sorry."

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"What did he do to you? Explain it all to me Ana. I need to know."

"It all happened so suddenly."

"It's okay Angel, you saved me twice, now it's my turn to save you."

"Well, I walked into the practice and he was destroying things whilst Niall was shaking in fear and Eli was trying to calm him down. He turned and saw me, then he started accusing me of Stella breaking up with him for you. He smashed Eli in the head with a vase when Chase began to harass me and then I was almost..."

"Oh, Ana." He wraps his arms around me and then he holds me tight on the couch, he's really warm unlike me. I am cold, so I shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, really cold. I know it's not cold and it's boiling hot outside but I just feel cold, dirty and worthless. It is as if someone has drained all my confidence and I am waiting for someone to give me some." Whilst I am talking he wraps his suit jacket around me, when I realise he should be at work. He tightens his hold around me and starts rubbing my arms and body for warmth.

"Here, let me keep you warm for a couple of minutes then I will sort out this entire mess."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but aren't you supposed to be running an empire?"

"You were in danger, I came to save you. I protect what is mine, I'll always be there when you need me."

"Thank you, Christian."

"Ana, I am going to put security in place for you and the practice."

"You don't have to do that."

"I am going to do it whether you like it or not."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. There will be no discussion about this. When it comes to your safety I cannot take any risks."

"You can't just decide to give me security."

"Yes, I can. Ana, the answer is final I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine. Are you sure it will keep myself and staff safe, also the patients?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know, but if you're not taking no for an answer then I guess I'll just have to go with it."

"Look who is learning now."

"Don't get your hopes up Grey, you will not win every battle."

"I know, I won't but I hope I will."

"Let's see what is going on outside."

"No, you're staying in here. I don't want anyone seeing you without a top."

"You are very protective of what people see of me."

"What is underneath, is only for me to see."

"Only for you." I tug the jacket tighter around me and close the buttons, he kisses my cheek and walks out of the room. I head over to my computer and turn it on and begin to write reports. Thirty minutes later Christian comes back with a shirt.

"He's gone. I have sorted it out. Here's a top, Elijah got it for you."

"Thank you. For everything. I really do appreciate it." As I put on the shirt I walk over to him and hug him tightly with his jacket in my hand.

"Anything for you Angel. You saved me, now I'll save you."

"Thank you, again. So how is X?"

"X, is okay. He is only bruised on the cheek but he'll cover it up with make-up. He already wears some doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's into his looks and fashion but he knows how to be a man, too."

"Well, he certainly just showed it. I have security here. His name is Sawyer, he'll be there to protect you from any harm and there are two people standing by any door where you can enter the building."

"Again thank you, but are you crazy? Do you think I need that much security here?"

"Yes, you have to be protected at all costs, I refuse to take a risk with you, Ana. So no ifs, ands or buts."

"Yes, Sir." I salute him and try to lighten the mood although it doesn't work.

"I'll pick you up at lunch. Get yourself checked out and stay in your office until then."

"Have a great day at work honey," I say as I walk up to him and kiss his cheek; he gives a weak smile in return.

"I will do sweetheart, I'll be here at noon to put a smile on your face."

"Bye,"

"Laters, baby,"

Ten minutes later Elijah and X both walk in. I see X has already covered his face with make-up and he looks concerned to the extreme, just as much as Elijah does. I walk up to X questioning his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have waterproof make-up too so Brandon will not find out. Sorry, Elijah but I have to keep this from him."

"Don't worry, I hate it too. However, I don't want him to know any of this. It can only be kept between the four of us. Especially after what has just occurred."

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"After what could have happened?"

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while."

"To say that is truly sick. It was sick of him to do that. Why did he come after you? After all these years."

"Stella wants Christian, therefore she broke up with Chase and then he came to take out his anger on me. Nothing new there."

"That's insane, Anastasia," Elijah says, "my poor daughter subjected to all of this. They will regret what they did. You have my word for it."

"You have mine, too."

"You three don't have any other choice, do you?"

"About hurting them back?" X asks.

"Yes,"

"Of course, do to others as you do to yourself."

"Whatever,"

"How can you act so calm, Anastasia?"

"I'm just used to this. You can't get away from your problems no matter how hard you try, can you?" Neither of them responds to my question they just look at each other. "Elijah, I don't mean to sound rude, but I need to talk to X."

"Of course, I'll be on my way out. I'll have dinner with you tonight, your place. X, make sure Brandon knows none of this."

"Yes, I don't want him involved."

"I can stay if you want, Anastasia."

"No, it's okay. Just go. Don't put your life on hold for me. Bye, Elijah."

"Bye, Anastasia." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Then somebody else comes in.

"Are you Sawyer?"

"Yes, I am. You must be Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, I am. Thank you for doing this."

"It's my job Dr. Steele."

"If you're going to be by my side almost all the time please call me Ana."

"Sorry, Dr. Steele but I don't think Mr. Grey would be too happy about that."

"Mr. Grey is never happy about anything. Most things anyway. You call me Ana or you're done."

"Of course, Ana. Here's your purse and the rest of your belongings, I collected them up and held onto them until you were done so I could introduce myself."

"Thank you, however I don't mean to come across as rude but I need to talk to X quickly."

"Take as much time as you need." He leaves the room and shuts the door as he walks out.

"A lot has happened this morning." X states quietly.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I had great sex in the bed, the shower and the kitchen. Then I get a call about all this."

"Did you clean the kitchen after you were done banging my stepbrother?"

"Ana, he was banging me that time around and he was good."

"I don't want to know, though is the kitchen clean and sanitary to eat in again."

"Yes, cleaning crew came in five minutes later."

"Thank god, now for my morning."

"It can't be as interesting as mine was."

"If I said I needed you to check if my ribs are okay, what would you say then?"

"Before or after Chase?"

"Before Chase."

"What did that asshole CEO do to you now?"

"Nothing intentional."

"Really? I think it's complete bull-"

"It's not."

"So what went on? Do I have to kill him?"

"You don't have to kill him. I'll tell you once you have checked out my ribs."

"Let me take a look at them."

After examining me and putting me under an x-ray, X finds no heavy damage but he has found that Christian has placed some harsh bruises on my ribs. When we get back into the office, I fire up my computer as X slams his fist against the table. "What happened, Ana?" he almost snarls at me, as if he were a possessed animal ready to kill me.

"I got out of bed to go brush my teeth and clean up for the day ahead of me. I left Christian because he woke up in the middle of the night to work so I knew he'd be tired. Whilst I was in his bathroom he began to have a nightmare and I ran over to help him. This nightmare was about his past and he begging me to come and save him unconsciously. He was thrashing about and when I came to his side he kicked me right off the bed. He woke up when he heard me land on the floor and he feels guilty as hell. He didn't speak to me after that. He would have stayed longer here today if hadn't kicked me by accident."

"Ana, what was the nightmare really about?"

"I can't tell you, it was before he was adopted. He should be the one to tell you."

"I understand. Just be careful. I don't want this happening between the two of you." He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls someone he puts his phone on my desk and puts it on speaker phone. I don't look at who he's calling but when the person says hello I know it's Christian. X begins to talk.

"Hello, Christian."

"What's up? Is Ana okay?"

"Ana's fine, but there is something wrong."

"What are you doing?" I mouth at him with wide eyes. He ignores me and takes the phone in his hands so I don't take it and hang up.

"What's wrong?"

"You and Ana."

"Nothing is wrong with Ana and I."

"Cut the crap Grey. I know something is wrong."

"Drop it Knoell."

"No, I won't let you do this. You sort things out soon or I'll come over there and kick your ass too."

"Just stay out of it."

"No, now get it sorted out because if I find her with marks on her body again from you. I will make sure you regret it."

"There won't be any again. So what did she tell you?"

"How you kicked her off the bed unconsciously and it was all to do with a nightmare."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Is there something else to know?"

"No, now leave me alone." Christian hangs up obviously angry with X.

"He seems happy."

"Just stay out of it X."

"Fine, but remember if something happens I'm here." He walks out of the room slightly pissed too. Why are men so difficult?

All I do is write up reports today whilst kicking against the leg of my table with my Kokon to Zai lace up boots. I don't even notice him walking into my office. "Earth to Ana."

"Huh? Oh, hey Christian."

"Ready for lunch?"

"It's already time for lunch?"

"Yes, I brought over some sushi. I thought we could eat here."

"Thanks, just put it over to the table over there," I point to the table where X and I would rarely eat because we were not bothered to go out. I minimise the window on my computer which reveals a desktop photo of Christian and I walking hand in hand on the beach which Bryson secretly took.

"Liking your desktop photo."

"Thank you, I think the man in this photo is really sexy."

"Shame I think the woman is sexier."

"You have a great taste in women."

"I know I do. That's why I have the best one by my side. I have something for you." He gives me a velvet box and when I open it, I find a diamond necklace from Cartier. It was stunning but I can't accept this out of his guilt.

"I can't accept this," I say when I seat myself at the table. I close the box and push it back to him.

"Why not?"

"You should not buy me gifts to be on good terms with me."

"I want to though. I want to spoil you."

"I'll spoil myself."

"No, I want to show you my love. Please accept my gift." He begins to pout.

"That's not fair. That's the only time I can really give into you."

"I know, so please accept my gift."

"Okay, I'll accept your gift only if you put it on for me." I undo the first three buttons of my shirt and move my pony tail out of the way. He gently lifts the necklace from its case and places it around my neck. He gently kisses me and I am instantly turned on.

"So, shall we eat?"

"Yes, I have had my favourite sushi made for you, Angel."

"Thank you."

"So your ribs?"

"Their just slightly bruised."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," I lift up my shirt to show him the large bruises that cover my ribs.

"Oh baby, I'm a horrible man. I'm so sorry. Forgive me please. I know I'll never be able to get you to forget what happened but please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"No, Christian, you're not a horrible man. I know you are sorry and I forgive you please do not feel guilty."

"How can I not?"

"It is affecting our relationship and I don't want your guilt to interfere with it. Christian, please don't."

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm sorry."

"Make love to me Christian."

"What?"

"Make love to me in here. Now. I need you now."

"Ana," he kisses me eagerly and he picks me up over to my desk. He moves aside everything that is on my desk and begins to strip me, just as I strip him of all his clothes. We throw them to the ground and he gently puts my back against the cold desk. A shiver runs through me. "Are you okay?"

"I have never felt better."

"Ana, I love you so much."

"I love you as well Christian." He begins to kiss my body and when he is kissing the top half of my body I grab his hair and back and kiss his shoulders, arms and face. He is an Adonis. He has to be a god in disguise. His fingers and mouth begins to wander near my wet sex and I am already on the verge of coming.

Christian slips one finger into me and I explode. All I do is grab on to his back while he kisses my neck as I unravel beneath his exquisite touch. He begins to finger fuck me and I am building up again. He tugs on my nipple with his teeth and I have climaxed again before I know it. He does it again and I come again twice. "You like this a lot, don't you, Ana?"

"I love it a lot, Christian. Though I need you inside of me."

"I thought you would never ask."

"Ah!" I moan in ecstasy as he slowly pushes himself into me, "You are so big."

"You are so tight."

"It feels amazing, go faster." Instead he goes slower than he was thrusting before. He was teasing me, "Christian..."

"What is it baby?"

"Go faster, please."

"Why is that baby?"

"I need you."

"You have me already."

"Bu-"

"Is it because you want to come again?"

"Yes,"

"So the truth comes out."

"I love you Christian, more than anything else in the world. You're everything to me." His pace changes into quick and hard thrusts, "Ah!" I moan quietly knowing where I still am.

"I love you too, Ana. You are the most precious thing to me Angel. Oh, Ana." He carries on slamming into me and realises we don't have much time with each other, "Baby, we have to be quick, we don't have much time." He starts rubbing my clit furiously hard and I explode around him.

"Christian," I moan in pleasure.

"Ana," he groans into my neck releasing everything he has inside me.

He lifts me up and takes me to the bathroom in my office and cleans himself and I and I love the attention he's giving me. He never forgets me and he is always paying attention to only me. "Not that I am complaining but why do you give me so much attention?"

"You deserve my attention unlike any other. You are my number one. I love you Christian."

"I love you too, now let's get dressed."

He puts my clothes on for me and I put his clothes on for him. He then carries me over to the table and sits me down in his lap. He breaks the chopsticks and he feeds me the sushi. I break my own chopsticks and feed him too. "This is really good."

"Yeah, it is. Shame we only have twenty minutes to eat."

"You just spent half an hour making love to me and you need ten minutes to get back to work, I'd say it was worth it."

"Angel, are you okay after what happened?"

"Honestly, I am fine. You were here protecting me, I felt even safer in your arms. When you're not there it kills me. I need you too much. I know things have happened quickly but I need you. I don't care if you are my first love and I have fallen too quickly. You are always there looking out for me, being there by my side. Thank you."

"Baby, I am so sorry about this morning. Today must have been terrible for you. I am a terrible man."

"You apologise one more time after I have forgiven you, I will call off sex for a week, because you are not a horrible man. You are the most fantastic one there is, and I am glad I have you wrapped around my little finger."

"You wouldn't."

"I have gone without sex longer than you have, so yes I would."

"I am the best man for you."

"That's right, you better convince me how amazing you really are."

"I will."

"Does having sex with me really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, I love watching you feel pleasure and happiness. I want to make love to you every chance I get."

"Thank you, for being everything."

"No, thank _you_, being everything."

"You're most welcome."

"How would you feel about meeting my family?"

"I would love to." I say quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you, who wouldn't?"

"We-"

"No. Please can you meet my family?"

"Of course, I want to meet them."

* * *

_Sorry, for the extremely delayed chapter. Many tests but soon over. I won't be posting until Sunday 31st March earliest due to a needed vacation. Leave reviews if you wish to. Thank you for the support to those who have been there throughout. _

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	22. Do They Really Like me?

**Do They Really Like me?**

It's Friday and it has been a couple of days since Christian has asked me to meet his family and today is the day I have to face the music. Christian is coming to pick me up in an hour and I have had my hair cut and X bought me an Emilio Pucci Metallic Beaded blazer and pants. Then he added a black cut out top from Mytheresa with a large gold necklace from Versace along with gold earrings. I hope a look good enough for his family tonight. I put on my Michael Kors watch and grab my Elijah Carter purse and put my phone and pink lipstick in there. I don't wear make up though I am still considering it.

I realised the hours had passed quickly when I heard the door bell ring, so I put my black Louboutin sky high ankle boots and head downstairs to answer Christian. Only to find X has already done so. I look at myself in the mirror and find Christian in the kitchen. "Hey there Gorgeous."

"Hey there sexy." I wink back at him.

"Excuse for now I need to vomit, then I shall be off to play Sleeping Dogs on the PS3. Bye." X leaves immediately.

"Bye," we both say in unison.

"Ready to go?" He asks with a smirk on his.

"Yes," I reply nervously.

"Relax Ana. My parents will love you and so will my siblings. Especially Mia."

"Okay," I sigh, I still don't calm down. He walks over to give me a long passionate kiss and then he takes my hand and leads me to his car. Taylor is driving tonight. As we are sitting in the car I feel more nervous each minute.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes, Ana, you look fine. You look beautiful in anything."

"Thank you but-"

"Ana, why are you so nervous? They are only my family."

"You are really intimidating at times and if you are like that I automatically assumed your family would be too. Especially your parents since they raised you."

"They are not intimidating. My mother is only intimidating when she is angry and my father too but also when he's in court. Otherwise they aren't very intimidating people to be scared of. My brother is really laid back as is my sister. She came back from Paris a few days ago, and my brother got a new girlfriend."

"A new girlfriend?"

"He has slept with most of the West side of America, so I wouldn't be surprised - and neither should you - if he has had multiple girlfriends."

"Okay, will she be there?"

"Yes, hopefully this one isn't a right asshole."

"Why are all the others assholes?"

"Yes, maybe some more than others."

"Why are they assholes?"

"Since I am younger than my brother by a couple of years, the girls he dates are younger than I am so they throw themselves at me."

"I hope that this one doesn't or else I'll have to throw my drink at this one."

"No need, my brother always throws them out the second he sees it."

"Has he ever gotten angry at you for it?"

"No, he doesn't get angry. He's glad."

"Why's that?"

"Then he can see who really wants to be with him."

"That's sweet in one way."

"You are so cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are, and you are sexy and smart and you are full of common sense. You are also amazingly stubborn and you usually defy what I ask you to do. Although, you are extremely hot when you do it."

"I know I am, that's why you have a hard on." I point out when I see his pants, "I could fix that if you like." I whisper in his ear and bite his ear lobe. Christian clicks the button for the divider between the front and the back seats. I undo his fly and I take him out of his boxers and slowly begin to tease and lick. I play with his balls and lick his shaft up and down slowly. I put his dick in my mouth all the way slowly.

"Oh yeah, Ana just like that." I start to bob my head up and down slowly, one hand milking him and the other massaging his balls. The man doesn't come easily no matter how well you fuck him. It takes some good time to make him come but when he does it is so hot. "Shit, Ana, I'm coming." He pumps all of his hot thick semen into my mouth and I drink it all. Swallowing it all up, whilst milking him as he ejaculates in my mouth.

"I think that means it felt good?" I ask as he puts himself back together.

"Yes, it was great. I have never lost so much control in my life. Especially in a car."

"You only lost control in a Playroom before you met me."

"I hope I lose it in other places with you soon."

"As do I. Grey, as do I."

"I think a punishment is in need of that."

"What would this punishment entail Sir?"

"Nipples clamps, two vibrators and rope."

"Nipple Clamps? Two Vibrators? Rope?"

"I have a plan, so I will not reveal it to you."

"Will they hurt? The nipple clamps and rope."

"I was joking I don't have any rope or nipple clamps or any vibrators. I threw them all out remember?"

"Oh yeah, you did. I have something else I need to ask."

"Go ahead,"

"Is it okay if I try a few things other than handcuffs to bind me and your hand to spank me with? I feel as if that's as good as it'll get. I want to try more."

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. Can I have any suggestions on what I'd like?"

"I have a few things in mind. Tell you what?"

"What?"

"I will buy everything that you and I would both find acceptable during our playtime and then we can see what you do like and what you don't like."

"That costs money. What if I don't like it?"

"Then you don't like it, so we'll get rid of it."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can do this. Just please let me make your wishes come true."

"Okay,"

"Good, now it is my turn to lick you down."

"Yes," I hiss in satisfaction.

We arrive at the mansion in Calabasas shortly after Christian licks me down and fingers me in his car several times, causing me to have multiple orgasms. As Christian helps me out of the car I look up at the gorgeous house in astonishment. It's breathtaking. The house was stunning that all I could do was stare at it. Even though it did look like my house it was more beautiful and elegant. It was Tuscan style just like mine. There was a river on the side of the house that went through the back and was also on the other side. I have never been so amazed by a house in my life. His mother and father have good taste. "I grew up here, except for the five months I was in Australia."

"Did you get kicked out of an Australian high school?"

"Yes,"

"For what?"

"Fighting some arsehole."

"Why?"

"His girlfriend was checking me out along with all the other girls."

"Did you find any attractive?"

"No, really small breasts."

"If they had big breasts?"

"No, they are nothing compared to your perfect breasts."

"I know they aren't anything compared to my breasts, I wanted to know if you also knew too."

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"You."

"I do. It takes a lot of hard work to keep me from sucking them all day long."

"Let's change the subject."

"Why? It stopped your nervousness momentarily."

"I just don't want talk about my breasts."

"I do. All day long and I want to talk about your luscious curves, beautiful face, your incredibly tight pussy. Your entire body."

"To who."

"Well, I can't tell my 'friends' because they are your stepbrothers and one of them is your best friend. So I can only tell you."

"It better stay that way. Mention any of this to him and you wish you'd never have met me."

"Wow, you're so scary," he says sarcastically, "I'll never wish that though."

"I know how to perform plastic surgery."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Is it because you want to have me only know what's under those great clothes?"

"Yes, so what's under these great clothes?"

"A really sexy body and beneath that is a warm hearted beautiful personality. What's beneath mine?"

"A freaky stalker control freak of a boyfriend with a body of a sex God."

"Freaky stalker control freak?"

"Yeah, but he's so love-able too. He has a kind heart and is always protecting me from even the slightest bit of danger. I love you." I stop to grab him and kiss him before we reach the door. His tongue makes its way into my mouth and begins to make me moan. When I do the same he moans and breaks off the kiss.

"I love you too. Although I don't want to make love to you here on the ground of my parent's house."

"Okay, but I love you."

"I love you too."

The door opens before we get there and I see a middle aged woman with fabulous blonde hair open the door. She looks extremely happily that it is almost palpable. She is wearing a white fitted dress that's obviously from Prada's new collection and she's wearing white heels from Jimmy Choo. She looks great especially with her golden blonde hair down and bright red lipstick. She looks upon me with a warm face. When we get to her she introduces herself by giving me a light, gentle hug, "Hello, you must be Anastasia Steele. I'm Christian's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Tevelyan-Grey."

"Please call me Grace. Come on in."

"Thank you Grace." She lets go of me and says hello to Christian as well.

"Hello mother."

"Stop being so formal and just call me mom."

"Okay, mom."

"Let's go out to the back garden we are eating out there tonight. For food it's all a surprise, Ana."

"Sounds interesting." Christian wraps his entire around me and walks with m outside. He surprises Grace when he holds me. He then surprises her further and surprises his family and I when he carries me down the steps ignoring all my protests. "Hey guys!" Christian shouts with a wide grin on his face. His family look like they just saw a ghost or something forbidden especially when he slides me down his body to put me back on my feet.

"Hello." I say awkwardly. A brunette slightly smaller than me walks up to me excitedly.

"Hey I'm Mia. You must be Dr. Steele, I'm Christian's sister."

"Hi,"

"I love your outfit. Emilio Pucci right?"

"Yes, and your dress is Chanel."

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am."

"I like you, you have a great sense of fashion."

"Thank you, as do you." Some guy and his girl come over and scare me when they do.

"Mia stop hogging her to yourself, and let us talk to her too. Hi my names Elliott, I'm Christian's brother."

"It's great to meet you."

"This is my girlfriend Kate."

"Hi," she looks at my evilly.

"Hi," I smile at her evilly. I know girls like her, they sneak around for information. She wants information on Christian.

"Hello, Dr. Steele. It's great to meet you again."

"Hello-"

"Call me Carrick before you finish that sentence."

"Hello again Carrick. Please call me Ana."

"Of course Ana."

"I'll give you a tour of the house, Christian will you join us?"

"Sure." Mia grabs my arm and drags me towards to the house and as we get closer she grabs me like I will run away the second she lets go of me. All I can do is hold on to Christian's hand. He just smiles at me warmly meaning it is her normal behaviour. How did he put up with someone so cheerful and grippy over these years?

"This is the living room..." I block her out as she takes me through the house and I just look at Christian most of the time taking quick glimpses at the house itself. I start to listen again when Mia says, "This is Christian's childhood room." I stop looking at him and I walk into the room as Mia lets go of me. His room is as beautiful as the rest of the house.

"It hasn't changed much over the years." Christian interjects.

"I'll give you some time alone, I'll see you downstairs." Mia says as she looks at her phone. Before she leaves she gives me a hug, "You're the best thing that has happened to him, make sure you both know that." She whispers in my ear.

"I didn't but thank you for letting me know." I whisper back and she walks off.

"I wonder why she had to leave."

"She got a text from my mom that she was acting way too close already."

"What made her say that?"

"I sent her a text asking Mia not to be too clingy."

"They are only excited that I'm here."

"They are excited because you are he first girl I have brought home, you're my first girlfriend and I let you touch me."

"You instigated the last one."

"I know I did."

"Your family never touched you?"

"No,"

"So this is your childhood room, how cute."

"You think it's cute, you know what I have done here?"

"Yes, I do. It's still cute though."

"Really?"

"Yeah and so are you."

"I know I am." His phone begins to buzz and he is looking at a text, "Let's go down to eat."

"Okay," I say as I walk out of his room and as I do he grabs me b my legs and throws me over his shoulder against my every protest. I am still protesting as he arrives at the outside dining table. He places me in my chair and I flush bright red. Everyone is just staring at me in shock and he kisses me on the cheek. Something is wrong, he never shows this much affection outside. Then I realise his plan, I am sitting opposite Kate and I read his text.

_Just trying to defend you from the blood hounds - C. _

I was right. She is looking for something, I just need to know what it is she is sniffing around for. She is now smiling at me warmly yet whenever she glances at Christian it becomes seductive, as if she is trying to lure him in to her filthy little trap. She really does disgust me now. If she wants to play that game bring it on. It is almost as if he knows what I'm thinking because he leans in to kiss me not the other way around and he winks at me.

"So Ana, you're my fathers heart doctor I hear." Elliott tries to break the ice. I get the feeling he knows too.

"Yeah,"

"Sounds interesting,"

"It is not as interesting as you think."

"That's what we all say about our professions."

"That's because only the unknown is interesting."

"True," Kate says.

"So what is it you guys do?"

"I'm an architect and Kate here is a journalist."

"What do you write about?"

"What's happening with American businesses at the moment."

"So that's why you are here." Elliott says.

"What do you mean?" Kate begins to look worried.

"You were digging for information on my brother and his company or you were trying to get in his pants."

"I was not doing either."

"That's crap. You never told me once what you wrote about over these two weeks."

"Sorry, I thought you'd be stupid enough to believe my lies and what I would hide from you."

"Just get out of here." Mia says pouring champagne over her head, "You're just like the other whores we have to deal with."

"You wish you never did that. Just see what I write about you."

She storms out and I just sit there whilst they all apologise for what happened, especially Elliott, "Sorry, she was supposed to be a one night stand."

"It's okay,"

"Of course it is because whatever she writes, I will end up destroying the company she writes for and I will make sure she never finds a job with another company." Christian says with an evil smile on his face, it becomes warm and he kisses me, "Sorry."

"It's okay honestly. I should be sorry, I was wrong to ask questions."

"No, you weren't let's eat."

A woman brings out the food and it is a salad. It looks good and it also tastes amazing. I have never thought a salad could be so good.

"Thank you Gretchen." Mia says. Gretchen smiles and blushes at the sight of Christian but when she sees me she becomes the devil and scowls at me. Great I have to deal with her too.

"This is really good Mia, thank you."

"Thank you, it's a specialty." It is taking so much work not to stuff my mouth full of food like a pig.

Dinner fled by I blanked out the conversations around the table and responded to the questions they asked me, gave them questions in return or give compliments. After dinner Christian is dying to take me somewhere. He takes me over to the boathouse by carrying me. He does enjoy carrying me for an unknown reason. I love it when he carries me it is such a big turn on. His strength, his muscles, his body, his personality they are all such big turn ons. It's as if my ovaries are on overdrive all the time. Once he enters the boat house he takes me straight upstairs. He is smiling like a kid. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Why?"

"You're everything I want. I never thought I would hear myself say that. I just really love you. "

"Why are you saying this?"

"I am going to Japan for a week tomorrow, but I really love you."

"Don't soften the blow for me."

"Ana, can you please come with me?"

"No,"

"No?"

"No,"

"You're coming with me."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Why?"

"I want you to."

"Well, I don't want to. I'm not your booty call when you're done. You'll spend all day working and all I will be there for is to have sex with you in the morning and evening. You can call a hooker for that."

"I want you to be there by my side."

"I won't be though. I understand you are a busy man but I am not going to drop everything and go with you. I know you need me but so do other people. If I am not with you it won't kill you, it will feel like you're being killed. If I am not there for my patients they will die, it's not a feeling. Some could die because I don't try to help them. I would be in Japan having sex with you."

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't think it. I know it."

"I love you, Ana. Please just this once. One time."

"One time?"

"One time."

"No,"

"Why not?" He's really frustrated.

"I don't need to go."

"You mean you _won't_ go?"

"I don't _need_ to."

"You're being ridiculous."

I walk off, "You're being ridiculous." I sound like I'm on the verge of crying. Stay strong Steele. I walk back to the house silently and I tell them I have to leave, they all say their goodbyes and Christian and I are off. He's silent the entire time. His car leads us to his house not mine. "Why are we here?"

"To sleep."

"I want to go home."

"I won't see you for a week. You're staying here tonight, even if I have to make you."

"Fine, I will stay here." I begin to get quiet again. All I do is walk with him, I move my hand away from his when he tries to hold it. As if he should touch my hand. I don't want to be near him right now but he will be gone for a week so I can't say no.

He immediately takes me up to his room yet I am the one who is ripping his clothes off and trying to make love to him. I push him down on the bed and begin to kiss his chest and body until he rolls over and pushes me further up his bed. "Hold on." He walks over into his closet and takes out a tie, "Baby, I am going to tie you down." As he returns to me he bounds me tightly making sure I have no way out of it, "Be right back baby." He heads into the bathroom and he is gone for five minutes. Then I count up to ten minutes and hear the shower turn on, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes, twenty-five minutes, thirty minutes. I begin to lose count and I hear the shower turn off a long while after and he comes out. I know it has been over an hour. He walks straight pass me and out of the room. I do not even bother to call his name. I begin to cry to myself and try to sleep. He is so cold and heartless sometimes that when he is it really scares me. I just continue to cry and hope sleep will come to me, when it does I feel him walk into the room but I pass out before he can do or say anything.

I wake up in his bed to find him gone. All I find is a card with my name on it and a red rose. The notes says: _Anastasia, I didn't want to wake you so I left without a goodbye. I love you, I will miss you this week.- C. _

I find myself untied and naked in his bed and I decide to have a shower. I hate him for what he did. Once I have showered I head straight to work not even considering to eat. I have better things to think about.

* * *

_Sorry for the long awaited chapter. My vacation was over on Saturday and I am now ready to bring more chapters._

_- The Baddest in the Game._


	23. Why are They Still in our Lives?

**Why are They Still in our Lives?**

The week dragged on slowly, so slow that the days just mushed into one giant heap of time. All I do is perform surgeries, have consultation's with various people, go to the gym and eat. I go home to my house every night until the night before Christian is supposed to be back I stay in his house after calling him the night before wanting to stay at his place. "Is it okay if I sleep at your house tonight?"

"Of course it is Angel. I'll have Gail open the door for you in the evening."

"Thanks, I miss you."

"I miss you too, beautiful."

"I'll talk to you when you come back."

"Of course, Angel. Laters baby."

"Laters,"

I make my way to his bathroom once Gail has let me in and have a shower after my intense workout at the gym. I have a bath and leave some lingerie in one of the empty draws in his bathroom so when he gets back tomorrow, I can slip it on and give him the best apology he has ever gotten. Tonight I slip on a pair of his boxer briefs his very large sweatpants that I roll up to just below my knees so I can walk. Then I put on one of his T-shirts and hoodies. I am wearing only his clothing because I miss him so much. I may miss him but I still think following him whenever he has to go out of the country is ridiculous. I would only say yes if I desperately had to go or I would only go because he is going for such a long time that I would pay him a short visit. Otherwise it will always be no. He has to understand that.

When I make my way to his kitchen I find Gail cooking me dinner and dinner for herself I presume. "Are you eating with me? If it is a no, can you please eat with me?"

"Of course Dr. Steele."

"Please call me Ana. Is it okay if I help?"

"No, it's okay."

"You know I won't take no for an answer."

"Dr., I mean Ana, it's still a no."

"I am going to set the table and you are not to protest. If you won't let me help you cook then it's the least I can do."

"Ana-"

"I said no protesting and you said no, so I am just going to set out the table." She just laughs happily and when she notices what I am wearing she smiles to herself in satisfaction.

"Okay, Ana."

She eats with me and we have a light conversation about Taylor and our day. "Mr. Grey is lucky to have you. I'm so glad he does. You are so good for him."

"So I've been told."

"Do you believe it?"

"I want to. I can't, I know I'm not good enough." I begin to tear up, "Let's change the subject of conversation."

"Of course, Ana. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know what, I am just going to watch some television. The meal was great, thank you."

"I am truly sorry Ana. I was out of line."

"No, you weren't you were awesome. Just forget it ever happened. It was a great meal, I let my emotions get the better of me." I walk away before another thing can be said.

I lay on his couch and turn on the television. I flick through the channels and just watch the first two episodes of Ouran High School Host Club on Funimation. Then a tall stunning woman in her late thirties or early fourties with blonde hair in a sleek bob, walks into the room, "Surprise! Thankfully you told me you would be back-" she stops abruptly in shock, "so Christian found a submissive on his own."

"I'm-"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Anastasia Steele. I'm-"

"Yes, I know what you are."

"You are?"

"Elena Lincoln. I am here to see Christian." Shit, it's her. The bitch troll, the child molester. Why is she here? She's still in contact with him?

"He isn't back y-"

"I noticed that when I saw you. Isn't it the wrong day to be here?"

"I'm-"

"If you are sorry, don't be. You are going to be punished by him either way for being here. You are only to be here on Saturday and Sunday. You should leave until he requests for you to be here, you already know he's in Japan and he will be exhausted when he gets back." I get up and she notices my clothes and looks in shock.

"I am-"

"Yes, you're his submissive. Yet you are wearing his clothes. He would never give permission for that. How disobedient, you must be punished so much. I am impressed by your audacity to do such a thing."

"Wearing his clothes is not really audacious. I am not-"

"Just leave immediately." She undoes her coat and shows a full on dominant outfit beneath it.

"No, I am not-"

"Oh would you just get out!" She raises her voice at me.

"No, would you listen to me, I am not-"

"Just leave, he doesn't want you here nor does he need you here. You are just a submissive and you are out of line." She slaps me on the face.

I put my hand to my face and grab it. She sure knows how to slap. Before I can slap her back, I hear Christian, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he takes my hand and pulls me into him.

"She was out of line. Your submissive needs to know who to respect."

"If you had listened to her then you would know she is not my submissive."

"Then what is she to you?"

"She is my girlfriend."

"You never told me. I am so sorry, Anastasia, Christian." I stay silent still clutching my cheek in Christian's arms.

"I am not going to forgive you for raising your hand on her, Elena. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come over after your business trip."

"Then why are you wearing that?"

"For Isaac."

"Then cover it up, neither of us needs to see it."

"Sorry, Christian. I never would have guessed she would be your girlfriend."

"Can I go up to your room?" I ask Christian quietly.

"Of course, Angel. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Thank you," he kisses my cheek delicately and reluctantly lets go of me.

I couldn't stand to be there for another second, the tension was so high that I didn't even want to eavesdrop on what was being said. I ran to the balcony on the same floor of his bedroom and looked out at the view. The sun was beginning to settle because it was just becoming eight twenty. I just cried and held my reddening cheek. It stung as she really put force into it. I am guessing she was trying to be me back into order because she assumed I was a submissive.

It is over ten minutes until I hear Christian walking behind me. I try to wipe away my tears but he turns me around quickly so I have no chance to wipe them away. He sits me on one of the balcony chairs and looks at my face. He places ice against my cheek and I continue to cry. "Why are you still in contact with her?"

"I am a business partner in her chain of Salons. She is normally based in Seattle or Chicago. She was just checking in on the salon just outside of Hollywood. I told her I was coming back from Japan one day early."

"Why do you own them together?"

"I owe her for showing me control and helping me."

"Did she leave?"

"Yes," I no longer want to talk about her even though we just started to. After what she did to me, I think she may be a psychopath: she is a sick human being. Hurt Christian, then hurt me.

"Why were you coming back from Japan one day early?"

"I missed you, Angel. Everything was settled so I decided instead of spending a useless day in Japan. I would come back to you."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I just think it's ridiculous to have gone with you. I overreacted but I just can't do it."

"You are right, you should not be sorry. I should be. I should not have treated you like that, it was such a stupid punishment. I was so angry at you because you would not do as I would tell you to. I am the biggest jerk, I am so sorry, Angel. Forgive me please, I should have never of done that. I was wrong, Angel. Angel, I am sorry, forgive me, please."

"You were a really big jerk. You were so kind and caring, I love that most about you; though you did that to me. How could you be so mean?"

"I have never lost control of anything like that. You said no and I didn't know how to handle it. I am sorry, Ana. I am sorry, just forgive me."

"How will I know you won't do it again? If you really want this you need to be aware that I will say yes and I will say no as well. You cannot just snap at me and punish me. I know you were a Dominant but it doesn't me you punish me. You just can't do it."

"I will not do it again because I realised I was wrong and acting out of stupidity and anger. I am aware of my actions just let me work on them. I am sorry, Ana. Forgive me, please, I am begging you."

"Okay, but next time I will not forgive you easily. I am sorry I caused trouble tonight."

"You did not cause trouble. You are not in the wrong for anything so do not apologise."

"Okay," he wipes away my tears and chuckles lightly.

"So I am guessing you enjoy wearing my clothes." I look down and laugh at myself.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"Stop with the 'I'm sorry,' because you shouldn't be. You should not be sorry for wearing _your_ _boyfriend's_ clothes who allows you to wear them with or without his permission. You can wear any of my clothing remember?"

"Oh yeah. S-"

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be _sorry_ about. I love the fact that you are wearing my clothes. They look good on you."

"I love you but you should have told me you were coming back one day early."

"I love you too but I wanted to surprise you."

"I was going to surprise you."

"With what?"

"After you would have come back I was going to put on some lingerie after we were supposed to have sex in the shower."

"Sex in the shower then some sexy lingerie before the second round."

"Yes, instead you came home to see me in your hoodie, T-shirt, sweatpants and your boxer briefs."

"You must have really missed me."

"I was going to wear your socks too but I thought that would be taking that too far."

"No, whatever you want to wear is fine. Nothing is taking it too far."

"So how about some of that shower sex?"

"Yes, then some make up sex?"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, have you eaten."

"Yes, I ate with Gail."

"Okay, I will eat what she left me. Do you want to carry on watching what you were watching downstairs?"

"Yes, only if you join me."

"That was the plan." Before he walks away I stop him to get a kiss.

"You never gave me a real kiss when you got back."

"Oh my Angel, so sweet and demanding."

"The word you are really looking for is insatiable."

"Oh so you admit it."

"I am insatiable but so are you."

"That is because I will never get enough of you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. You are mine."

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"You bet your fine arse I will." He smacks my arse and I giggle.

"The most gorgeous sound in the world, next to that beautiful moan of yours and the way you say my name. The list is endless baby."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

While Christian eats we talk about what he had done in Japan and why he was there. Then we both watched One Piece. "You enjoy watching cartoons?"

"I don't mind _Anime_, I like it, it's fun to watch. Sometimes it's over exaggerated, sometimes it's serious, sometimes it's romantic. There is so much that can come out of it."

"Do you have a favourite?"

"No, not really. I just enjoy them all, I don't pick favourites."

"I'm going to go put this in the sink, you can run the bath."

"How about _I_ put your plate in the sink and _you_ can run the bath?"

"That's fine by me."

When I get to his bathroom I find that he is taking off his shoes and socks."Hold it right there Grey."

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"I want to undress you."

"Certainly, go ahead." I slowly untie his tie and drop it to the ground, I then remove his pin stripped blazer by sliding it down him making sure I touch every bit of him that I can. After I undo each button of his shirt with slow, teasing fingers, then languidly touch his chest and abdomen as I take his shirt off of him. When I get to his pants I begin to torment him and make him even more concupiscent. I rub my hands gently over his steely erection. He lets out a light moan, "Oh Ana." I deny his erotic desires and simply pull down his pants and boxers. "What a tease," he pouts at me.

"Now you know how I feel and am feeling."

"Now it is my turn."

He removes his hoodie and T-shirt from my body with the same languidness that provoked me to go to the edge of desire and lust. As he did so he further heightened my sexual desires and made me more lascivious than I was before. When he pulled his sweatpants and boxer briefs from me, his fingers skimmed over my clitoris. "Let's get you into that bath." I say. Christian picks me up and carries me into the bath with him. He lets me wash him and when we're done I find myself straddling him.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to have your period?"

"The night I was tied up, I began my period and I finished it this morning. Don't worry there is no baby yet."

"Thank god,"

"Don't you want children?"

"Maybe one, but in the far future." Not one, at least two. I want my child to have siblings and to not be an only child like me.

Christian's hands begin to wonder as one wraps nipple whilst his mouth takes the left nipple as he leans down. His other hand gently massages clitoris until I start moving against it, trying to cause more friction and pressure. "Does my Angel like that?"

"Oh yes Christian." Christian never lifted his mouth from my breast nor did he stop teasing my other breast with his skilled hands. When he did stop teasing one of nipples with his hands he moved his arm around me instead to keep me from moving. His fingers just kept on brushing lightly over my sensitive skin, flicking my clitoris lightly as if he were toying with me. He found my entrance and he gently inserted the tip of two of his fingers inside me, circling them and teasing me, pushing me further on the edge of desire.

I palm his shoulders and begin to curl my fingers and dig my nails into his back. Even though I dug my nails in deep he didn't protest once, instead he made a slight delicate moan. He finally slid the two fingers that were teasing me so well deep inside causing my body to ache and have this need for more. He began to suck on the other nipple and he moved his gaze to mine. His thumb began to circle my clit again and his fingers began to spread me. I am on the verge of having an orgasm and he knows it. "Ana you're getting real tight." My nails are digging really deep so I move them without an apology. "Why did you stop Ana, I was enjoying that?"

"I thought I was hurting you so I stopped."

"I like it. The way you dig your nails into me because you are so turned on." Christian's arm left my waist to bring my arms back to his shoulder and my hands back to his back. He made sure they were clamped down hard. Then he put his arm back around my waist and pulled me in slightly tighter. His fingers moved further caressing my slick vagina and began to exert the right amount of pressure on my G-spot when he found it.

"You are really responsive Ana. It doesn't take a while to get you off. It is as if whenever I touch you, you are on the verge of having an orgasm. You make that moan and boy, does it make me hard." I knew I was blushing, I was going from confident and sexy to smug, shy and gorgeous.

"Christian, it feels so good." He carried on sucking at my nipple teasing it and toying it as he gently skims his teeth over it. He begins to tug at with a larger amount of strength. He then moves back to the previous nipple when I moan again. "Oh yes,"

"That's it Angel, let me hear you writhe in pleasure."

"Christian," I moan his name in a seductive plea.

Slowly moaning 'Oh yes, it feels so good,' and 'Oh yeah, Christian,' was all I could manage to say. The sensation was becoming so much that one of my hands moved to the top of his neck just beneath his hair and my other hand was digging in his hair, creating that sexy messed up hair look completely by accident which further turns me on. I was so turned on, I shamelessly began to ride his fingers. "Oh yeah gorgeous, that's it. Ride my hand, Angel. Show me how good it feels." I need more, so I keep him against my breast making sure he sucks and tugs.

"Oh yes, Christian. Dear god, yes." I moan louder.

"My Angel loves this," he states as he conveys approval and pride in his voice with a hint of lust. I love this so much, that the word 'love,' is really an understatement.

"Christian," I continue to moan in ecstasy.

"Come on, that's it, come for me beautiful. Let go for me now."

"Christian, I'm coming. Christian!" my body erupts into a heavy and sensational orgasm. My head is bent back and my back is arched backwards imitating my head. Even though I was having an orgasm Christian continued to suck at my nipple. I was in a pool of pleasure. I was grabbing onto him as if I were holding onto something for my dear life. When it was over I slid down his body still clinging onto him and letting my head rest against his shoulder. His arm clung to my waist keeping me from sliding down further into the water which was now becoming cool. I began to kiss his neck instead of trying to calm down my breathing. I felt so limp yet I was still in enough shape to go for another round. He began to nibble at my right ear and stopped, "Let's get you out of here and into my bed."

"Okay, do want me to wear me lingerie tonight or save it for tomorrow?"

"Save it for tomorrow. I love to anticipate what you are going to wear."

"I am glad I please you Mr. Grey so don't go through that draw there." I point to the draw that held my lingerie.

"Okay, Dr. Steele." I climb off his lap and let him out to dry first. It takes so much work not to suck him off when his dick is all up in my face. I blush bright red. "Did you want to suck me off?"

"Of course I did. You better let me or I will not be happy."

"All in due time. Don't be so impatient, Ana."

"Yes, Sir." Once he is dry he pulls me out and takes care of me. I love the way he is always taking care of me. I never normally do it for him. I am probably the worst.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about how I love the way you take care of me. However I rarely do it for you, so that makes me the worst."

"You are always taking care of me. You constantly heal me and make me happy. You do as much for me as I do for you. Probably more, so don't you ever think you are the worst."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, though it is the truth."

He dries me off and we head off into the bedroom, I immediately push Christian on the bed. My turn for revenge, I began to lick him down very slowly and just toy with him. I then held him with both hands instead of one and mouthed the plush head sucking ever so gently. I went back to fluttering y tongue along his dick moaning in delight. "Oh yes, Ana, I have never had someone give me such a good blow-job." I just continue to moan in response. He began to get rough with me and dug his hands into my hair clinging to it as if it were the only way to keep him alive. I began to suck him all the way harder and faster and I could feel his heavy veins through his giant length. He began to get really hard and as I was bobbing my head up and down his length I looked up at him through my lashes. "Ah fuck, Angel you know how to suck me off so well." He then started to thrust his hips and fucked my mouth. I was sucking him off so well that it was only a matter of time before he came in my mouth. However, he had to stop me. "Angel, I am going to make love to you, so don't even try to pull that trick."

"I wasn't trying to pull any trick." I bit my lip.

"Damn, you look so sexy." He pulls me up and rolls me underneath him and begins to kiss me passionately. His tongue toying with mine, our mouths burning with strong, carnal lust. We are just kissing each other for minutes on his huge king-sized bed. This man really knows how to kiss. I break the kiss several times to come up for air and he has finally had enough he started to kissing me all over chanting, "I'm sorry, Ana," or "Forgive me," or "I am a jerk," or "I am a terrible man." He then dove for my cunt. He began toying with my clit with his fingers and pushed his tongue into me licking and parting me. I kept on moving my hips restlessly, silently begging for more as if I could never get enough. It felt so good. He doesn't say anything and just carries on whilst I moan loud. He pinched my clit with his fingers and let his tongue gently flicker over it making me dig my hands into the bed sheets and forced my head to dig deep into the pillow. "Oh yes, baby. Just like that. Make me come."

"With pleasure baby." So he did he sucked my clit gently and with a hard lick and a pinch with his mouth I orgasmed violently. He pushed his tongue into my sex as I was detonating around it.

He started pushing his finger into me toying with my insides, and with a few more gentle licks and pinches on my clit I came again when he added a second finger. He was thrusting my pussy with his fingers so slowly that I was in shock that I had just orgasmed. He never stopped. Would he ever?

His tongue continued to lick, suck and pinch at my clit provoking me to climax. He then added a third finger into the mix twisting into me and opening me making me need more. I became really sensitive after the second orgasm. He started rubbing hard against my G-spot that I came. I ejaculated a little in his face, and now I feel like I could climb into a hole and die. I am so embarrassed that my own body betrayed me and did that.

I pull away beginning to cry. I can't believe he literally saw that, and then I had to do it by his face. I'm disgusting. "Angel what's the matter?"

"I just, I just..."

"I know, but why are you crying over it?"

"It's embarrassing and disgusting. I let you see that and then you had in your face too."

"Why are you embarrassed? That was the hottest climax I have ever seen a girl have."

"You found that hot?"

"I found it hot and extremely sexy."

"Really?"

"Yes, so stop crying over it. You should be happy because not many girls can do that. It was so hot that I want to see if I can do it to you again."

"Really?" he pulled me back down dove back to my slick entrance noot replying to what I say. Before I can say another word I moan because of his exquisite touch. It doesn't take much for him to get me to climax again because I am so sensitive right now that it couldn't take much to make me climax.

He blows on my sensitive flesh and laps his tongue around my clit, he begins to finger me intensely putting more pressure on my G-spot that within seconds I am coming again and I ejaculate slightly harder than the last. The orgasm was so intense and hard that I was almost screaming his name. "Correct me if I am wrong but that sounded as if you really enjoyed that?"

"Enjoy is a bit of an understatement." He chuckles at my comment and pulls himself up to kiss me. "I don't think I can go again. That was so much."

"No, you have to because now I am going to fuck you."

"Oh Christian." I moan and he slowly thrusts into me: taking me inch by inch. We have never been so intense will making love to each other, today it was just startling to me. I was possessed.

He slowly thrusted causing me to go on the verge of insane. I grabbed a fistful of his hair in both of my hands and I began demanding. "Go faster and go harder."

He chuckled at my outburst, "Whatever you want sweetheart." He began to thrust harder and faster, pinning me down and possessing me further. I grabbed him from under his arms and clung to his shoulders. I try to push him over so I am on top, but I can't. He realises what I am trying to do and rolls over for me. I kiss him and let go of him so I can sit up straight. I begin to move and down slowly and sick of it in the first few seconds. So I move faster and I make the bounces longer and so I can come back down harder. "Oh Angel, you're a natural."

"Oh yes, ah!" I begin to squeeze him with my muscles and make sure he writhes in pleasure.

"Oh shit, you're squeezing me." He grabs me and pulls me underneath him. He pulls out and flips my body over. I pull myself to my hands and knees and he begins to fuck me from behind.

"Ah, Christian, yes."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have squeezed." I begin to squeeze again, to tease him. Payback is a bitch. "Oh fuck, you are doing it again."

"What you don't like being teased?"

"No, you are so snug and tight, but when you squeeze you are even tighter and you turn me on so much more." He begins pounding harder.

"Ah, I thought this was supposed to be 'I'm sorry,' sex."

"It is."

"It shouldn't feel so good."

"It should." Nothing makes sense anymore. It feels so good. What is happening? I don't think reality is reality anymore but a fantasy. I continue to moan and I am on the verge of having an orgasm.

"Come, Ana. Come now," he demands me. On his command I come yet seconds after me so does he.

"Ah, Ana." He releases everything he has to offer inside of me. He slowly pulls out of me and lays on his side pulling me with him so he's spooning me. Once we have finished calming our breathing down he begins to kiss my neck and shoulders. "This is what you deserve, Angel. Probably more, I'm sorry."

"I have already forgiven you. I am exhausted so let's go to sleep."

"Whatever you want, Ana." I turn around in his arms and pull him closer to me in this position.

"Much better."

I wake up in the morning to find that Christian is hugging me by the hips and his head is lying against the top of my breasts. He looks so at peace so I choose not to wake. I look at the clock to find it is six in the morning. I begin to play with his hair gently and he is suddenly stirring awake. As he stirs awake beside me he smiles, "What a beautiful view to see first thing in the morning," as he looks at my breasts, "good morning Angel."

Just as I am about to say good morning back to him, someone is knocking on the door urgently. Christian immediately and quickly pulls the covers over me and makes sure I am covered up and makes sure he is covered up. "Come in." Taylor strides in.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir. However, a woman that goes by the name of Stella Vanlandingham has arrived at the house demanding that she has to see you now."

What the hell? Stella is back, and she is not going to play kindly.

* * *

_Hey guys, I know you guys thought Christian was a bit of an arsehole and a jerk. We all have those moments but he has realised his wrongs. Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 22, 'Do They Really Like me?' I would love to hear what you think about this chapter and what you think should have happened and what should happen next. _

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	24. Are we Finally Done With Them?

**Are we Finally Done With Them?**

"What the hell does she really want?" Christian hisses at Taylor.

"I don't know, all she is saying is that she has to see you immediately."

"Well, tell her to leave and not to return."

"No," I say. This has to end here, I don't want her in my life anymore.

"What? Ana, what is going on?"

"I don't want to deal with her anymore, I want it to end here."

"You don't have to do this, I'll do it."

"I don't have to but I will. I have ran away for so long, I am done with her and her haunting my life."

"Ana, I-"

"No, give us a couple of minutes Taylor, I'll tell you when you can let her in." Taylor looks at Christian.

"Fine,"

"Yes, Ma'am." Taylor leaves the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Stella wants you right?"

"Yes, what is going on?"

"I am ready to play this sick little game of hers."

"What's your first move?"

"We are waving what she can't have in her face."

"How do we do that?" I share my plan with him in a couple of minutes, as we quickly refreshen up in the bathroom and get dressed.

"She can't see everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Your body is for my eyes to feast on."

"I know."

We walk down to the living room and I am wearing the lingerie that was supposed to be for Christian. I am wearing a black laced Basque from Agent Provocateur: I walk through the house in silk and lace black kimono. He helps me walk through the house because I am in sky high black glossy Louboutin's and I am shaking slightly as I am a little nervous. Christian is in his boxer briefs and they are black so they match my attire. "Ready?" Christian asks with concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's do this. Taylor," he beckons Taylor.

"Sir."

"Let Stella in."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor leaves the room to let her in the house.

Christian lies me on the couch and undoes the kimono and begins to make out with me. Our bodies entwine with one another and we hear Stella walk in through the house. "Finally," she exclaims, "Christian, honey, I'm here. Where are you, baby?" she asks playfully, Taylor tells her he thinks Christian is in the living room, "Is he with anyone?"

"I think his girlfriend, left this morning."

"Was her name Anastasia Steele by any chance?"

"Yes, Miss. Vanlandingham."

"They are not going out anymore, she was just a good old fuck for him. He is with me now." This girl is dead how dare she say that. It's time to make her feel what I felt.

"Okay, Miss. Vanlandingham." Christian's grip tightens on me and he takes me to the table by the wall. He sits me on it and begins kissing my neck and wrap my legs around him.

"Can you not follow me?" she shouts at Taylor.

"Sorry, Miss. Vanlandingham, but Christian told me to be with his girlfriend to protect her."

"There won't be any harm here, so go away."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Yeah you should be. Freak. If you make me feel uncomfortable for one-second, I will make sure he fires you."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Yeah, yeah, just go away." We hear her heels walk into the room as she is talking. "Baby, where are you? Don't hide." I am so turned by Christian because he is kissing me that I accidentally moan and so does Christian. "Mm," is all he comes out with.

"Ah," is all I come out with. She had to walk in when we moan didn't she. Neither of us look up because we are so occupied with one another.

"Oh, shit," is all I hear her say.

"What's wrong Stella?" I say with heavy breathing, Christian stops and looks up feigning ignorance of her arriving at his home and being in his home.

"Stella, when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. I had to fight with your security detail to get in."

"At this time. Why?"

"I had to see you."

"Christian don't be rude get her a drink."

"Are you sure?" he whispers in my ear as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, don't come back until I call you." I whisper back to him as he backs away.

"Okay. I'll talk to my security." I wait to speak until he walks out of the room.

"Maybe you had to avoid me." I say because this is the real reason.

"No, I-"

"Why do you have to see him?"

"He is my going to be my boyfriend, we will be together." Bullshit.

"Since when?"

"Whilst he was in the Dominican Republic with you." She smiles at me evilly.

"Oh, really?" I raise my eyebrows at her. **_Don't kill her Steele. Don't kill her._**

"Really. So why are you here?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"He is going to break up with you."

"Why is that?"

"You're a whore. Running after Chase, then coming home and fucking him."

"You bitch. _You_ are the one who broke up with Chase. _He_ was the one who came running _to_ me. _I_ was the one running _away_ from him."

"You're crazy. You're nothing. I am going to have Christian, he's _much_ better than Chase. All you are is a good old fuck. You're nothing to him. You're nothing to me. You're nothing to Chase. You're a pathetic and plain piece of shit."

"You're calling me pathetic?"

"Yes, I am."

"You are the one who constantly hurt me and beat me, and for no reason. You are a psychopath. I hate you. You're a despicable woman, _you _don't belong here. You are nothing not me. Instead of being horrible and nasty like you, I am a decent person who gives a shit about good people. So why don't you get out of this house and out of our lives, you cunt."

"Fuck you." She hisses at me. Fuck me? Fuck you. I am already on her within seconds. I slap her on the face and then grab her shirt and give her a punch.

"Ah!" she screams. I start kicking and hitting and pulling on her hair and she begins to bleed and cry. I hear Taylor and Christian run into the room prying me off of her. "Fine, fine. I'll stay away. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Why did you do it?"

"You're better than me. In every way. Just please stop, I won't come near you. I'll stay away."

"What about Chase?"

"I can't be near him. He's just as crazy."

"How far away will you go?"

"I will leave the state."

"Go leave the state then. Don't even think about telling any one of this because I have evidence of you doing it for years."

"I won't I'm sorry. I shouldn't mess with you." Taylor pulls me out of the room.

Taylor lets me go and I run away in the house. I am on the floor in some room crying my eyes out. I finally did it, I am crying out of happiness and sadness. I am happy that I was strong and that she gave in and I am sad at what she said to me before. She is weak by herself, I was but she made me strong by myself.

I hear a door open and I know it's Christian. He places a tray of food beside me and sits next to me. "Hey baby."

"Hey,"

"How are you holding up?"

"Very well."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care, you have to eat."

"Fine," I roll my eyes at him and I sit up. I ran into his wardrobe: how odd.

"Is she gone?"

"She left. She signed an NDA about what just happened and she is really leaving the state."

"To?"

"Austin, Texas."

"That's fine."

I begin to drink the orange juice and eat the pancakes with maple syrup. As I eat he strokes my hair and kisses me cheek as he eats his food. We share a bowl of strawberries and I eat more because they may have been the best strawberries I have eaten. I constantly kept on telling him I didn't get hurt as we move on to the toast and waffles. I eat an orange and an apple whilst he eats a mango. When we're done he begins to strip me. He showers me off and we get changed.

I get a message from Christian soon as I walk in:

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Morning

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 08:56

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Good Morning Angel, I love you so much, especially for being brave this morning. How are you feeling?

**Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** How do I feel?

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 08:58

**To:** Christian Grey

Good Morning Mr. Grey, I love you just as much, especially for being so caring this morning like you always are. I am holding up okay, so don't worry about me.

**Dr. Anastasia Steele.**

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Great

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 09:00

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I love to hear that you are doing okay. Where do you want lunch today?

**Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** How do I feel?

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 09:02

**To:** Christian Grey

I was thinking I would bring some lunch to my sweet and sexy boyfriend.

**Dr. Anastasia Steele.**

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Great

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 09:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Sounds great baby. Bring it over whenever you are hungry.

**Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** I'll make it a surprise.

**Date:** August 22, 2011, 09:09

**To:** Christian Grey

Okay, I have to perform a surgery, I'll see you later.

**Dr. Anastasia Steele.**

I decide to bring Christian some Thai food and I make my way into the building passing security with Sawyer. When I get to the elevator I ask him to stay down here and wait for me. I am wearing lightly washed blue jeans and a white tank top with lace on its borders both by Nolza. I have put on my floral blazer by Elijah carter and my red glossy Louboutin sky high shoes. By the time I reach his office it's twelve o'clock. I chose a random elevator that no one was using even though the rest were clearly busy, how odd. When I reach the top floor and step out of the elevator people are staring at me as if I just committed a sin. When I reach the desks outside of his office a woman questions me, "So what do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Using that elevator you just took. That is for Mr. Grey only."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise. Is he in his office or with anyone?"

"No, Mr. Grey is alone but he's not in his office. Why?"

"I am here to see him."

"You're not in his schedule, so I am sorry but you have to leave."

"I have his lunch."

"Okay, I don't know who you are or what you real motive here is but you must leave immediately."

"You don't understand, I-"

"What I don't understand is how you made it past security. Now please leave."

"Wait, just-"

"That's it I am calling security."

"Hold on-" holy shit, the security is here within one minute taking me away. They pull me out by the arms when we run into Christian.

"What's going on here?" he asks furiously.

"They are taking me away."

"Why?"

"Mr. Grey she was-"

"You know what I don't care. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. You guys can leave. Andrea, Olivia a word." The other woman gets up to walk over to where we stand. "I didn't inform you because I was assuming you would let her speak, however Dr. Steele here is my girlfriend. Make sure everyone else in this building also know that."

"Yes, Sir," they say in unison, Andrea continues, "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey and Dr. Steele."

"Just get back to work." He takes my hand and takes me to his office. As we walk in he closes the door behind as pulls me towards him as he leans against it.

"Hey," I breath in a whisper.

"Hey, Angel. I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine, let's eat; or do you want to do something else first?" I kiss him seductively.

"How about the something else first and then the food?"

"Great. Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can you tie my hands behind my back and can people see through those windows?"

"No, I can only see out of them and yes, I can tie your hands behind your back."

He holds my hand and leads me to his desk and leaves the food on his desk. He undoes his tie and turns me around. He places my arms behind my back and ties them up. When he turns me to face him and sits me on his desk. He begins to kiss me and I ache to touch him. He kisses seductively and begins to pull my top up and unclasps my bra and pushes it above my breasts. Christian plays with my nipples pinch and twisting as he kisses my neck.

"Let me suck you off."

"Okay," he gazes into my eyes intensely.

"Yes," I hiss seductively, "get into that chair of yours."

"You're topping from the bottom."

"What?"

"Don't worry," before he sits in his chair, he unbuttons and unzips his pants. He offers his hand to let me come down to my knees and with my teeth I slowly pull down his pants and then I pull down his boxers that define his huge and hard dick. He sits down looking at me with passion.

I slowly lick him at first and then take him all in my mouth. I suck him at different speeds and make my mouth tighter around him. "Oh shit," he pulls me up and lies me back on his desk. He roughly yanks down my pants and begins to play with my pussy. "Wait, don't lick down there."

"Nothing is stopping me from getting my mouth on your pussy."

"Ah," I begin to moan.

"You should be more quiet unless you want people to hear you."

He pushes his fingers inside of me, forcing them in and out roughly giving me intense pleasure. He then uses his thumb to toy with my clitoris. When he finds my G-spot, I am gone. I end up coming and slightly squirt. "Oh yeah."

"Baby, that was so hot."

"Mmm..."

Christians picks me up and lets me straddle him in his seat he thrusts inside me roughly, controlling me willingly and I let him happily. He can do all of these things to me and I can't say no because he is doing it to bring me pleasure and happiness and for himself too. My past can't interfere with that because our love and trust is so strong for one another. I love him. "I love you, Christian. I love you."

"I love you, too. You're my all Angel."

His thrusting is so hard and it's so fast that I am gone quickly and so is he. Once we get our breathing back to normal he picks me up and takes me over to the bathroom in his office. It's so bright like the rest of his office and the building (well, from what I have seen of it). Once he places me on the counter, he gets a wet towel and cleans me up, after he cleans himself with another wet towel. After he unties me, he kisses me but I can tell something is wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you ask me to tie you up?"

"I wanted to be tied up. It's hot. Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I just want to be sure you want it." I grab his has face with force and kiss his forehead.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I want this. Sometimes I want to be tied up and sometimes I don't."

"Is there something else?" He eyes me questioningly.

"I really want a spanking tonight." I admit and my face goes bright red.

"Is that all?" he starts to laugh.

"Don't laugh, it's embarrassing to say." I pout.

"Sorry," he bites his lip to suppress his laughter, "you're just so cute and innocent."

"So is it a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"So am I."

We eat at the large, black, wooden table in his office and as we eat, we kiss each other and pet each other like hopeless romantics. "I love you, and this food. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, sexy."

"Sexy, huh?"

"Yes, sexy. You're making something not-so-innocent out of your pure innocent Angel."

"You're right. Either way I love her."

"Do you remember how you said you'd buy things for us to do that kind of stuff?"

He laughs, "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Did really do it?"

"Yes, it's in what used to be the playroom. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Do you want me to buy the furniture for it?"

"No need, I have already done that. Is a bed and couch fine?"

"Yes," I feel bad.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel bad. I should at least pay for something."

"No, I want to do this for you."

"B-"

"No, or I will spank you right now."

"Okay," I pout.

"Stop pouting or I will get hard again." I end up laughing at what he just said.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too." He winks at me playfully. Someone knocks on the door and Christian calls them in. "Sir, a man called Chase Swearingen is here to see you and is not leaving."

* * *

_Hey guys, rough chapter definitely not one of my best. I was considering writing Christian's perspective on the following chapters. I thought to consider with my fellow readers. Please review and have your say in whether or not I should do it. Thank you. _

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	25. I Wish I Could Say

**I Wish I Could Say.**

**Chase Swearingen. What the hell is he doing here? Ana cannot be associated with him, I don't want her near him. I have to deal with him though, just not now. I have to send him away. It's bad enough I have had to lie to her about Stella moving to Texas. As I open my mouth to speak, my Angel speaks, "Let him in." What, is she crazy? The man was trying to rape her; he violated her and I won't tolerate that.**

**"No."**

**"Why not stop the two of them in one day?"**

**"You're getting cocky and I don't want you near him. No, send him away immediately." **

**"Yes, Sir." She leaves but then I stop her.**

**"He doesn't mean that. Christian-"**

**"No. I don't want you near him."**

**"Christian, I need to do this, please. Do you trust me?"**

**"Yes, I do, but I don't want you near him."**

**"We'll have security in here, he won't even know I am here."**

**"How?"**

**"There's a bathroom there. I know you will see him when I am gone. It's just predictable of you."**

**"You're going to hide in there?"**

**"Yes, as childish as it sounds I want to hear all of it."**

**"No, that means you're still near him."**

**"I am not leaving. So now you're going to let him in."**

**"You are so frustrating and stubborn."**

**"You love me for it."**

**"That I do." I sigh. God, do I love her defying me. Even though I wish she were obedient she does know how to say no. I can't say no to her, I think she has ****_me _****whipped. As she gets up to go to the bathroom, I squeeze her arse. **

**"Don't do that." She giggles. Boy, do I love that giggle.**

**"I can't help it. I have to touch that gorgeous arse of yours."**

**"You will. Later on." I get Andrea to put away the food, we have just finished and tell her to let Chase in after Ana has locked herself away.**

**"So, Mr. Swearingen how can I help you?"**

**"Stella is leaving for Texas."**

**"Okay."**

**"Why? Is it because of Ana?"**

**"No, she realised how horrible of a person she has been all of these years and has decided to live with relatives in Austin."**

**"She never said that."**

**"Yes, she did. So are you in love with Stella? Is it Ana?"**

**"No, I thought I was. Turns out it was always Ana." He must think I am stupid.**

**"Why did you hurt her if you love her?" I'm going to kill him.**

**"I would have become a victim. If I had crossed over to Ana's side, she would have been dead by now." Bullshit.**

**"You make me sick. If you love someone you would do anything it takes to help them. You let her get beaten, you also beat her. I don't want you near her."**

**"I understand that but I love her. I can't stay away." Fucking lies.**

**Ana comes out of the bathroom and shouts at him, "Well, you should stay away. I refuse to let you come here and harass my boyfriend whom I love and am happy with. Just because I am happy and you're not, it doesn't give you the right to tear it all apart. I don't care if you love me; you have hurt me too much to even let me give a fuck. I hate you. You let me suffer pain and you were one of the people who gave it to me. Leave me alone!" she grabs his shirt and begins to shake him.**

**"Ana, let him go." When she lets him go she slaps him and begins to punch him on the chest, arms and face. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Go away, leave us alone!"**

**"Ana, stop!" I pull her away and she begins to cry.**

**"I'm sorry, Ana. I love you please forgive me." Chase whispers his apology, he has a hidden agenda. Taking advantage of my innocent and vulnerable Angel, by giving her a sob story and making her feel bad.**

**"Fuck you, I'll never forgive you. You might as well leave the state like Stella did, because I never want to see your face again! Do you hear me? Leave Christian and I alone! Please. Please..." she just sobs into my chest as I cradle her in my arms. **

**"I'll give you two a moment. I'll wait outside." He secretly smirks to himself. He definitely is hiding something.**

**"That's fine," Ana says, "I will leave."**

**"Ana, don't leave." She can't leave, I won't let her. She never responds and she roughly makes me let go of her and collects her purse and leaves. She just broke down crying and is ready to leave. She hides her emotions too well, from everybody. That is going to change between her and I.**

**"Christian, you know I will never leave her alone, right? I am going to enjoy making her life a living hell and you will be there to watch it because she won't let you help her. This is enjoyable to watch. Does she really think Stella is leaving?"**

**"You better leave her the fuck alone because the second you try to get near her, I will make sure you get hurt instead. Of course she does, and it will stay that way. So get your arse out of my office and never show up here again or in Ana's life or you'd wish you were never alive."**

**"Fine-"**

**"Taylor," Taylor enters the room, "escort Mr. Swearingen out of the building."**

**"You should mind your own business as she told you to." He leaves the room grinning proudly for fucking things up further and rubbing it in my face and knowingly getting under my skin. I slam my fist against my table once he leaves. Can this be over soon?**

**It's just meeting after meeting and I can't put up with it any longer. I have to call Ana, I need to know she's okay. I call her five times and there's no answer. It's time to call X. He answers on the first ring, "What's up Christian?" he sounds happy.**

**"It's Ana."**

**"What happened?" he no longer sounds happy, he sounds really serious.**

**"Didn't she tell you?"**

**"Tell me what? I have not seen her since the surgery earlier. She seemed to be okay but I couldn't talk to her before or after because I had appointments." I explain to him what went down. "Holy shit, the man is insane."**

**"Except she thinks Stella is leaving a**

**"So, do you know where she is?"**

**"I think she's still in her office. Let me see." I hear him walk through the practice and open a door, through the phone I hear him call for Ana's name, "Ana? What's wrong why are you crying?"**

**"It's Christian." She sounds as if she has been crying ever since she left.**

**"What about him?"**

**"I think he's disgusted by me."**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**"Stella and Chase."**

**"I heard."**

**"What?"**

**"He told me, so I came to see how you were holding up." I would go see my Angel but I can't get out of this next meeting.**

**"I attacked them both. He might think I am a freak. He might even hate me for behaving that way." No! I could never hate her. She saved me and still is. She is an amazing person for standing up to those who have haunted her all her life.**

**"He would never hate you, crazy. He is in ****_love _****with you. Hard and heavy."**

**"I love him, I just walked out on him. I'm a terrible person. I need him to know. He's working though." Baby, you can call me and come to me whenever you want.**

**"So what are you going to do?"**

**"He needs to know. Instead of lashing out at him, I should lean on him for support."**

**"Of course he does and of course you do: do you have any more surgeries or appointments?"**

**"No, I am going to see him. Now. Let me just fix myself up."**

**"Okay, good luck." I hear him walk out of the room. "Did you get all of that?"**

**"Yes, thank you X."**

**"Anything for a friend of mine." I hang up and wait for Ana's arrival.**

**It has been over an hour and I am now curious to where Ana is. I am seriously worried. Angel, come back to me. Please. I don't hate you, I am not disgusted by what you have done. I am proud and I am glad you finally stood up and took them down, without having me bark at them like my Dom self. I have to call her. As I wait for her to pick up, I become more worried. Where is she? I hear a knock at my door. "Yes," I say aggressively, is it her?**

**"Am I allowed to come in?" it's Ana! My Angel, whispers barely audible. She is poking her head through the door, slightly afraid.**

**"Of course you can, Angel." I stand up and walk over to her, when she closes the door and turns around, I have caged her against, whilst locking the door manually. **

**"Um,"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm, s-so..." I can barely hear her even though we are so close.**

**"Baby, speak up." She looks so scared.**

**"I'm, sorry." **

**"What for baby?" I whisper in her ear softly.**

**"About, about..."**

**"About?"**

**"I am sorry, about being aggressive and attacking them and I know you're disgusted by the way I behaved. I just know you would hate me for what I did. Then I walked out on you and the mess I caused and then-" she slowly begins to cry so I interrupt her.**

**"Shush, you crazy girl." She looks up at me through her tears and doesn't say anything,"I love you. I am honestly proud of you and even more in love with you (even though that seems impossible). I am not disgusted by what you have done, I have done worse and I would never judge you for something I have also done. I don't hate you, I'm proud that you stood up to them and took them down in their moment of weakness: without having me dealing with it."**

**"You don't hate me, you are proud?"**

**"Yes, I am." **

**"You're an amazing man."**

**"So stop apologising for something that doesn't exist to apologise for. I love you." I reach for her hands and entwine them with mine then kiss them, I pull her into me for a kiss. When our lips touch, it's electrifying, I can't get enough. She kisses me so well, and she doesn't have an ounce of experience. I am her first for everything when it comes to relationships. I am the only man who has kissed her. The only man to have been in a relationship with her. The only man who has had sex with her. The only man who has made her come. The only man who has shot his load inside of her. The only man for her. I want it to stay that way. **

**Whenever she kisses me it's extremely seductive and she's driving me on the edge of pleasure. She always is. I love her for that. She knows how to take control when she has to or wants to, and that is seriously hot for a woman who doesn't really take control in the relationship. It is normally me. She is not like Elena, she doesn't take control of me for her own advantage, she takes control of me in hopes to make me happy. She doesn't want to hurt me whenever I am an arsehole, she wants to make me even happier than I already am. When she is a slight pain, I want to spank her and teach her the right way yet I want to love her whilst thinking those erotic thoughts. I need her and she needs me. She has been great to me, I love her though I haven't always been good to her. She believes in me, she helps me, makes me want something better and more amazing. I love you, Ana.**

**"Ah," she breaks the kiss with a sexual moan, "I love you, Christian. Thank you, for everything. I love you, so, so, so much. You're my everything. I need you, too. Don't forget that, ever."**

**"Yes, ma'am," I look down to see her in different clothing, she's wearing something different to what she was earlier. She replaced her top and jeans for a laced pink dress, with a giant V-neck leading down her chest to the top of her stomach. She didn't even bother to wear tights, or stockings her legs are completely bare. She's up to something. I slowly trail my hand up her incredibly smooth thigh, she takes care of herself so well. She holds me tighter as I touch like she normally does, once I reach under the skirt of her dress, I find her wearing no underwear.**

**"What were you planning?" I say with a smirk on my face.**

**"I just wanted to wear a sweet dress in hopes that you'd find it cute so you would consider to forgive me: strangely, wearing no underwear just boosted up my confidence."**

**My Angel is so sweet, all she cared about was how ****_I_**** felt and whether ****_I _****forgave her or not. She is seriously the best thing to have ever of happened to me and I am glad I realised quickly, "Not the response I was expecting, but the question is, what should I do to you in this dress?"**

**"That's your choice, Mr. Grey." **

**"Oh is it?"**

**"Yes, it is."**

**"We're still trying it out tonight?"**

**"Of course we are."**

**"Good, though right now, I am going to fuck you hard against this door and you better not make a sound otherwise other people will hear you and I won't be happy."**

**"Then I'll do my best to stay quiet for and keep you happy." **

**Without responding to her I automatically begin to play with her pussy that easily becomes wet. I love hearing her moan in pleasure though it is a shame she can't moan right here. The way she begins to move her hips against my hand is such a turn on. I kiss her lips tenderly and soon we get lost in each other.**

**Having sex with Ana is such an amazing experience, she is such an amazing person, I love her, she's one of kind. I must get her a gift, especially when she finds out my parents are inviting her to the charity party in a couple of days. "Baby, my parents have invited you to a charity event." I hand her the invitation.**

**"You want me to go with you?"**

**"Of course I do." She begins to hide her face, "What is it baby?"**

**"I know I don't spend your money but I don't mean to sound like a gold digger when I say I don't have a dress for this type of thing, so I need to go shopping to get one."**

**"I'm glad you said that because for your first dress I want to buy it."**

**"That's okay, I can buy it myself."**

**"I'm glad you agree with me, you'll let me buy it." I completely ignore what she just said.**

**"Did you even hear what I just said?"**

**"Yes, you are letting me pay. Tomorrow we can head to Rodeo Drive."**

**"Perfect," she agreed too easily, she is probably going try to pay by sneaking around me but I'll be sure to pay, she has no choice but the one I offered her.**

**"Are you heading back to work?"**

**"Yes, afterwards I am going to the gym. Do you want to join me?"**

**"Sorry, Angel, tonight I am seeing Dr. Flynn."**

**"That's okay, I was just hoping you would burn off some steam before you get really rough with me. Just so I could keep up." She winks at me and pinches my arse as she wraps her arms around me.**

**"Can't wait for tonight." She gives me a peck on the cheek and turns to leave.**

**"Neither can I. I love you."**

**"I love you too." I hate to see you go though I do like watching you wiggle that arse from side to side as you go, baby. ****_Grey, get a fucking grip, it is only her arse!_**** She has one amazing arse to accompany some amazing breasts. ****_God Grey, her breasts too, you need to see Dr. Flynn now at this rate. _****Thank god I am seeing Dr. Flynn tonight or I may have gone crazy before the evening.**

**"Wait, is Chase leaving?"**

**"Yes, to Ohio. Let's stop talking about them." I can't lie to her, it's killing me inside.**

**"All right, see you tonight." She smiles to herself in satisfaction and happiness, too bad it's not true.**

**"See you tonight. Laters, Baby."**

* * *

_I hope you guys liked Christian's point of view, and yeah, I am late. I know Christian is confusing but I am still trying to mould him into this relationship. It confuses me too, sometimes. I hope this answers some of your questions, he may be soft for Ana but he's not that soft. Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts in the review section. As I was late I decided to pull together another chapter for you so it should on its way. Even though I hate that feeling before reading my reviews scared of a horrible one, I like to hear your constructive criticism. Enough with the chit chat, I should be posting the next chapter. Please review!_

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	26. I Will be There

**I Will be There.**

**"Christian, how are you?" Flynn asks me with a smirk stretched across his face. I have to admit, I am over the moon.**

**"I am great." I condense the strength of my smile and the size of it too.**

**"Oh, yes how is Anastasia? You told me a lot about her in Japan."**

**"She is wonderful, she is the most spectacular thing to have happened to me."**

**"So you told me."**

**"I love her, so much. She is everything I want. She cares for me so deeply and she loves me and stays around through my fucked shit."**

**"Isn't that what your family has done?" **

**"I think it is that they ****_have_**** to deal with me. She had a choice and she chose to stay though now I won't let her leave."**

**"You still won't see it, I see she puts up with your stubbornness well. Do you think she wants to leave?"**

**"Yes, I think she feels like she is trapped in my wrath and she just wants to get out. I am scared that she will just get up and leave me for good."**

**"Like your mother killed herself off and left you." Oh shit, it's exactly like that. I widen my eyes shocked by the realisation of my fear of Ana leaving.**

**"You're right. Just like my mother."**

**"Have you gotten any reassurance from Anastasia? Have you even told her you fear losing her?"**

**"No, I haven't she does not need to know though, so she doesn't need to give me any reassurance."**

**"She ****_does_**** need to know, Christian. You need to realise that you two are moving very fast in your relationship and I have no arguments about this but you are partners. You must support each other whenever you can and help one another. She can't help you if you don't let her; she has clearly let you in from what you have told me and she has (unwillingly or not) let you help and you have encouraged her to move in the right direction. Is there any progress on her situation with Brandon and Stella?"**

**"Yes, there has been. It has been one hell of a day with those two. She flipped out on the two of them..." I carefully explain what happened between her and Stella then what had happened between her and Brandon. "She then came back thinking I hated her for what she had done and being angry with herself."**

**"Okay, so she needs reassurance too, did you give it to her?"**

**"Yes, of course I did. I would never hate her, I love her. I would never leave her."**

**"Do you see that she opened up to you and confessed no matter how difficult it was for her, then you happily let her hear what she needed to hear?"**

**"Yes," I am so quiet after realising I am still not opening up to her fully.**

**"There is something else."**

**"I dealt with everything when Chase tried to rape her, I never told her I had everyone sign an NDA and I made sure Chase stayed silent still they are going to find a way to hurt her they told me themselves."**

**"So what are you going to do?"**

**"I don't know, for the first time I am stuck. I am trying to sneak around her on this one. I am not seeing her get hurt one more time. I won't stand for it, she may think it's over but it's not: I will finish it for her."**

**"Why sneak around her?"**

**"She asked me not to, and I am not going to stand back and see her get hurt. I was an idiot to let that happen earlier. She can't handle it, it's too much for her to take on. She has to learn to lean on me."**

**"So what happens if she finds out?"**

**"That I don't know either she'll stay if she really does love me."**

**"Of course, she does. Though she needs to know."**

**"She will, once I am done with those two. I am not police know about it because then everyone will find out about it one way or another and she would freak out. I am having Welch and others keep a close eye on them. They do one thing out of line-"**

**"Well, let's hope they don't do anything to her. She sounds like a fantastic girl from what you had told me in Japan, and I don't want anything happening to her. Yet she needs to know it's not over Christian, this is her problem not yours and you need to know that these two other people sound like they need help themselves. I don't think he was trying to rape her, I think he was trying to scare her."**

**"Why would he do that?"**

**"To get a thrill out of it. Stella sounds exactly the same to me. I suggest you find a solution to this with Ana knowing or it will get ugly real fast."**

**"Thanks Flynn," the hour is up, "I will make sure she is safe and that she knows. Bye."**

**"Bye, Christian."**

**I walk to the car where Taylor is patiently waiting for me, and we soon head over to my place. Ana sh-"Sir, Ana will be slightly late today." Okay, then she is not back yet. I take a shower once I enter the house, tonight is going to be a whole lot of work. I am almost finished in the shower when I see my Angel walk into the bathroom. She is still wearing that floral blazer with a pink laced dress and red glossy Louboutin sky high shoes from earlier. Her hair has been straightened and she is holding a blue Tiffany & Co. bag. "Hey, baby," she says smiling sweetly and fluttering her eyelashes at me. I am still washing myself so she sits on the counter.**

**"Hello, Angel. How are you?"**

**"I'm great, what about you?"**

**"I'm doing just as good." **

**I turn off the shower and turn towards her, "Can you pass me a towel please?"**

**"Sure, so how was the rest of your day?" She hands me the towel and I slowly and seductively dry myself off as she watches me obviously turned on. As I do so she sits herself back on the counter to get a good angle of me.**

**"It went smoothly though I did miss you, after all we did have great office sex twice today. What about yours?" I wrap the towel around my waist after drying my hair then put on my slippers and walk over to her. I place myself between her legs.**

**"How could I forget, it was a very memorable experience? My day was just as could I did a little bit of shopping before I went to the gym." Even though she is sitting on this high counter and is slightly above average when it comes to height for women, I still over-tower her. I grab her hips and kiss her. I love teasing her when it comes to kissing, it's quite an enjoyable game to play with her. Although it turns me on meaning I could get a hard on any minute. Normally with Ana, I am always hard. Just by looking at her or thinking about her and her luscious lips, her beautiful breasts, her haunting hips, her lovely legs and let's not forget her astounding arse. God, I love her and her body, she has a heart of gold.**

**"I can see that, did you want to show me?"**

**"Of course I do, then I want you to wear it because it's for you."**

**"Ooh, a gift, for me?"**

**"Yes," she lifts the nicely crafted box out of the bag and hands it to me, "I wanted to get you something you could wear a lot but I kept it simple. I hope you like it." I don't reply and undo the white almost light silver bow and open the light turquoise box to find a tag pendant necklace. There is a message written on it, it writes: ****_Christian, I love you, you are my love and my world. _****On the other side it has her name:****_ Anastasia._**** I was supposed to get her a gift not her to give on to me. Yet, she just made me fall deeper in love with her, I did not even know that was possible. What she wrote was enough to make me feel like I am over the moon.**

**I look up to see her face all nervous and scared of what my possible reaction could be. I have been silent for a while now, she must think I hate it. "If you don't like it you don't have to wear it, I can just return it and get you some-" I shut her up with a kiss. Why the hell would I want to return this? This is a heart-stopping gift that I will wear whenever I can (also known as everyday). "Are you insane? I love this gift, thank you so much." I wrap my arms around her and trap her in a strong embrace, "I love you, too, Ana." **

**"Do you want me to put it on for you?"**

**"Please do." I let go of her and she extracts the necklace from the box and undoes it ready to put in, though she pauses. ****_Why did she pause? She paused! What does that mean?_**

**"Can you bend down a little bit, so I can reach?" I chuckle at her question and my silly panicking.**

**"Sure thing, Angel." I bend myself down slightly and she places the necklace around my neck. It is surprisingly fits, the chain was quite large.**

**"I am lucky I bought the larger chain."**

**"So am I, I would be sad if I had to get you to return it for a larger chain."**

**"Well, it shows how well I know how big your body really is."**

**"The bigger the better right?"**

**"Of course, I asked Gail not to make anything to eat today-"**

**"Why?" I ask abruptly. Shit, I probably frightened her there.**

**"I was brought home some Spanish food for us. I thought you would like some tapas." She said it so cautiously. I begin to caress her which causes her to relax and caress me in return.**

**"Oh, that sounds tasty."**

**"You're definitely letting me buy you that dress."**

**"Why is that, Mr. Grey?"**

**"You bought me this wonderful necklace that I adore as much as I adore you and then you bought me Spanish food, and earlier you bought me Thai."**

**"Hey, it's great to experience food from different cultures."**

**"Besides that fact you paid, I am paying and you can't argue."**

**"B-" I put my finger to her lips.**

**"No, you cannot argue."**

**"I will find a way to pay."**

**"I know you will try to do that, and I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening."**

**"Of course you will. Now can we put some clothes on you, I don't want you cold and/or sick tonight or at all?"**

**"What's the need when I have you to keep me warm?"**

**"I want to dress you, is what I am trying to say here."**

**"Oh, baby that is all you needed to say." She stops caressing me and takes my hand then leads me to my closet. She takes a pair of boxers from my drawer then opens up another drawer and takes out a pair of blue sweatpants. She takes a navy blue hoodie from one of the racks and places it on the table. "I wish you didn't have to wear a shirt."**

**"Why and who said I have to?" **

**"You have other people in your house besides us and I want to see you wear this jumper with no shirt on, because it would look really hot."**

**"Then I guess I am not wearing a shirt." I remove my towel just to tease her and find clothes for her to wear.**

**"Don't like my choice in clothes?"**

**"No, I love it," I take out a button down black sweater and red T-shirt both from Hackett. Then I choose a pair of black boxers to let me see her fine arse then I add in a pair of white socks to keep her warm even though they will hardly fit her feet. **

**As we get dressed all I can hear are Flynn's words in my head. "Christian, what did you and Flynn discuss?"**

**I realised I was so deep in thought that I had to be forcibly be pulled out by a question I wish I never had to answer, "Why are you asking?" I end up snapping at her.**

**"You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is or what they are." She snaps back demanding things out of me. How the fuck does she even know? Oh yeah, this woman can read me like an open book: she sees right through me.**

**"There is nothing in hiding baby." I hate lying to her but it's the only way.**

**"You're not going to tell me?" she asks me in disbelief.**

**"No, because there is nothing to tell." I snap again at her.**

**"Yes, there is. I don't care what it is, just tell me. Don't you trust me? If you love me you'll tell me because we're partners we go through all sorts of shit and still come out strong." She begins to demand again and continues questioning. Shit, what she's saying is true.**

**"No matter how bad it is you'll stay?"**

**"What did you do, what are you hiding?"**

**"Chase and Stella are still after you, you were so quick to assume they were done with you because they were weak at one moment. I took that as a chance for you not to be so worried about this and let me handle-"**

**"What. Why would you lie to me?" she says aghast, "You decided to betray me because that's just great. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you. I put my faith in you, and you threw it back in my face." She goes to pick up her dress and blazer and starts to change. She's leaving.**

**"Ana, don't leave me. Please, I love you."**

**"I'm not leaving you, I just need to spend the night away from you at my house so I can clear my mind. I don't want to react any further and really hurt you or myself." **

**"No, please stay. I'm begging you."**

**"No, Christian. Give me one night, one night is all I am asking of you. Let me think about this, I need to have the chance to think it through. What you have done is hard to swallow."**

**"Ana-"**

**"No, you have the necklace on so I'll still be with you," she slips on her heels and grabs her bag. She heads for the elevator as she does I say, "Take Sawyer with you."**

**"No, I am not taking Sawyer. I have X and Brandon."**

**"Ana, you-"**

**"Stop, just stop. This controlling thing is beginning to irritate me. I don't want him there."**

**"Ana-" she steps in and leaves. Shit, I knew she would react badly. I guess X can save her in need and so can Brandon, I can't push her away any further but her safety... I'll always do what I can to make Ana but I am still sending Sawyer I grab ahold of my necklace and go into my office and call Welch and Sawyer. "Sawyer, you are going to go follow Dr. Steele, be discreet she can't find you and take two other people with you." **

**"Sir." I hang up and call Welch.**

**"Welch."**

**"This is Grey. Can I have the location of Dr. Steele?"**

**"Yes, sir." I wait patiently for it and he finally comes back a minute and a half later, "Sir, she has turned her phone off."**

**"Shit," I should have installed her car tracker sooner, "thanks Welch." I hang up before he responds. I can't sleep without my Angel, so I'll just wait for her to come back. I work through the most of the night. I look at my clock which reads half past three; when I look I find Taylor rushing into my office. "Taylor what's wrong?"**

**"It's Dr. Steele, she was almost severely beaten by Stella and Chase." No, no, no. How? I sent Sawyer after her and two men with him.**

**"How did that happen?"**

**"Something made her go near Brandon's house then they were waiting. Sawyer and the others made it just in time to stop her from getting severely hurt."**

**"So does that mean she is hurt?"**

**"Slightly, she has a few bruises arising and she has a few cuts, from falling. There is more though, when Schneider and Seehun stopped them, the two were completely out of normal human behaviour. They were really excited and happy about wanting to hurt Ana brutally."**

**"What have you done with them?"**

**"Tied them down, we were thinking of sending them to the psychiatric clinic but we needed your approval Sir. I thought you had other plans."**

**"If they are out of it, then they should be sent there. Does Ana need to go to the hospital?"**

**"No, she doesn't she can take care of them."**

**"Send her here immediately, make sure Schneider and Seehun stay with Chase and Stella always, the two of them can't be out of their sights."**

**"Yes, sir." **

**I wait for Ana's arrival only imagining the worst. Thank God, I had Sawyer follow her. I don't care what she says about Sawyer following her, she needed to be protected. On the other hand I do want her to be happy but I have veto power. **

**I head over to my bedroom and get her some clothes to wear if she wants to wear anything (which she probably will) Twenty minutes later, Ana arrives in my bedroom with Sawyer helping her in. She runs straight to me, and lets me embrace her and hold her. I nod Luke out of the room. It's time to be my Angel's angel.**

* * *

****_Please review!_

_-The Baddest in the Game_


	27. Let me be Your Angel

**Let me be your Angel.**

**She is crying against my chest uncontrollably and I do not say anything. So I carry her to the bathroom. She is wearing some tight fitted sweatpants by Jack Wills and a blue hoodie from the same shop and she is wearing her black Doctor Martens. I place her on the counter top and put myself between hr legs like earlier. "Christian, I am sorry I didn't stay it was stupid and wrong of me. It was also wrong of me to say no to security I was wrong but please forgive me."**

**"What made you go there baby?"**

**"I t-thought that X had his c-car b-broken w-when he w-was trying to get home on his way from B-Brandon's. The text said he didn't want to disturb Brandon s-so I went to p-pick h-him up."**

**"Was the text from an unknown number?"**

**"Y-yes, in the t-text it said he c-change his number but h-he forgot to tell me. He can forget things sometimes. God, how could I b-be s-so g-gullible?"**

**For the sake of getting her to cooperate with me I say it is fine, "Okay baby, do you want a shower or a bath?"**

**"Bath," I gently strip her off her clothes and I witness the blossoming bruises and some scratches across her body. I put her in the hot bath tub that is slowly filling up and strip myself off in record timing and enter in behind her. I slowly wash her behind and front and all she does is cry; even though I leave trails of kisses on her body she continues to cry. Please stop crying, I hate to see it.**

**I dry her off and dress her in the clothes she was supposed to wear earlier and then I dry her hair off with my hairdryer and brush. She is still crying as I get her into bed. She falls to sleep immediately and I fall asleep with her. **

**I wake up two hours later at six and I get ready for the day so I can finish what those two had started. "Sawyer you are to make sure Dr. Steele doesn't leave the house. Work has been cancelled for her. When she asks where I am tell I have gone to work. Gail can you make sure she eats and if she does not then call me. Taylor take me to Swearingen and Vanlandingham."**

**"Sir," they all say in unison. **

**When Taylor and I arrive I see Flynn is already there, waiting for me. "Mr. Grey."**

**"Flynn. So what is wrong with them?"**

**"Vanlandingham is Bipolar though she has never been too obvious about it on the other hand Swearingen has a mild case of Schizophrenia. Yet, the two of them have serious violence problems."**

**"What?"**

**"Exactly, they needed a victim and it just so happened to be Ana. We can get them treatments but the best option is to take them out of LA and move them to North Carolina. They have some of the best treatment there."**

**"Okay, have their families been informed?"**

**"Yes, both of them came and agreed and signed the papers. They should be gone within two hours. I suggest you don't see them because they are really furious right now."**

**"I can't go in without killing them so I don't think I will. Thanks for doing this Flynn."**

**"No problem. How is Ana holding up?"**

**"So far so good."**

**"Nothing much happened after she got back last night. She was tired, scared and upset."**

**"Do want me to see her?"**

**"I'll ask her."**

**"Okay."**

I wake up to find Christian is not here. Where is he? What is he doing? I see my phone is placed on his bedside table, there is a handwritten note right next to it. When I pick it up it reads:

**_Anastasia,_**

**_I am so sorry that I had to leave you when you need me but I'll be back soon, I promise. Please don't leave the house I have told X and Elijah and both of them will visit you; I also can't worry about your safety enough, so please for today just stay at home. For me. I love you, Angel._**

**_-Christian x_**

I don't plan on going out today so it is not going to be hard to say no to this. He thinks of everything doesn't he? I check the time on my phone and it reads, half past eight. I get up and have a shower. God, does the water feel good against my skin. A hot shower can really help at times like this. When I step out of the shower and grab a towel I realise I don't have any clothes for the day except for Christian's.

"I am guessing you need some clothes." It's X!

"X! You're a lifesaver."

"I know I am. I also have your creams and oils."

"Brandon is a lucky man."

"Of course he is." X smiles brightly, his way of getting through a problem: plaster a smile to your face and challenge it head on.

"I'll be a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I'll be in the Entertainment room with your breakfast."

"Thanks again X."

"No problem."

X has packed me my silk shirt which is fringed from MSGM and my white modern rise demi curve skinny jeans in white from Levi's. He also packed my yellow and turquoise Louboutin's. There are other clothes in there for later on but I ignore them completely. I put on my oils and creams, boy do they make me feel relaxed. I dress myself and brush through my hair tenderly. I make Christian's bed, pick up my phone and head down to the Entertainment room.

X is sitting down with half a seeded bagel, oatmeal and green tea. "Hey there gorgeous," he smiles.

"Hey," is all I come up with and I don't even bother to smile.

"You know it's going to be okay, right? You have Christian who will kill anyone who even _thinks_ of putting you in pain and/or danger. Then there is Elijah and I and we both think the same way except less violently. You're safe now. The danger is over and Christian is telling you the truth this time."

"How did I even believe him?"

"Elijah and I accompanied the idea so the thought of not believing him never came to your head."

"Has anyone told you that you are a very insightful person and the most amazing best friend there is?"

"I don't need anyone to tell me when I know."

"Cocky arsehole." he laughs at my response. "Does Brandon know about any of this?"

"Even though it is difficult to hide from him, he does not know."

"Good, I don't want him concerned with any of this. When is Elijah coming?"

"Right now." I turn to see Elijah standing there with a gloomy yet concerned face. I get up to receive a hug from him.

"Oh sweetheart, are you feeling any better? Are you in any serious pain anywhere? Do you want me to get you something? Is there anything you particularly want? Just tell me."

"I don't need you to do anything. I am just glad you came."

"Okay," I lead him to the couch next to me and we watch anime. I need a day to be mindless and not worry. Elijah knows I don't like to talk about these things, and that they'll just pull me further in and consume me just as much as X does. After a long while of silence Elijah speaks, "Christian said you needed a dress for the Helping Hands event."

"Oh did he. We were supposed to go shopping for one together today, but..."

"I know so I have one designed one for you. I know you rarely go to these sort of events but I have always kept this dress for you."

"I'd love to wear it, Elijah. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I must leave I have appearances to make."

"Are you staying?"

"No, I have appointments and the staff and I are taking your surgeries as well."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later."

"Ana, you'll have to talk about it at some stage."

"I know, just not now."

They both leave the Entertainment room and I look at the time and it's only half past eleven. I have so much time to kill, I don't want to focus on last night. I need to use a computer to write some reports on a few patients. I don't have my laptop, so I decide to go to Christian's Mac in his office. When I sit myself in his chair I turn it on to find that it's password protected. _He obviously needs it you dumbarse, it stops people like you going on to it without his permission! _Should I call him? Should I leave him alone? I debate with myself and end up deciding to call him. He answers on the first ring, "Ana. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" he speaks to me with urgency and anxiety.

"Hey, baby. No, nothing is wrong and yes, I am okay."

"Thank god," he sighs heavily, "have X and Elijah come over?"

"Yes, they left a couple of minutes ago. It was good to have them around, thank you."

"No need, thank them. So what's up baby?"

"Am I allowed to use the computer in your office, my laptop is at home."

"Of course you can baby. You can use anything that's mine."

"Thanks, but I need the password."

"That's fine baby, I'll e-mail it to you."

"Thank you, sorry for disturbing you.

"It's fine, I am just in a meeting."

"Oh crap, sorry. I'll hang up. Bye." Before he can say bye back to me I hang up. I receive his password immediately.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Morning

**Date:** June 1, 2013, 11:41

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hello, Angel. My password is XXXXXXXX. I love you, I'll be home around 13:00. We'll have lunch then. Also, stop worrying. You're safe from them now. I'll tell you all you want to know at lunch.

**Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I love him so much and his constant concern for me. He is a wonderful man. I finally gain access to his computer and open up Pages. I open up my e-mail in Safari and then I begin to write.

Once I finish writing the reports, it's half past 12 and it's shocking how quickly I wrote those reports. I have another fourty-five minutes to pass. I notice the key for the fourth floor on his desk and I decide to head upstairs.

I unlock the door and open it to find a different setting. Again the first thing I notice is the smell and it's still the same; leather, wood, polish except this time it holds a faint floral scent. The smell is slightly similar to my Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume. The room is still a dark burgundy but it's lighter and feels happier. It's amazing how he knows what I like: the lighting is much lighter than it previously was. The room is still spacious yet the floor has changed. It's become a dark black marble. How did I not notice there was a change going on up here? There is a different large wooden cross fastened to the wall facing the door again, except it's darker than the high-polished mahogany. Above it is still the expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling with the restraints hanging off of them. Although this iron grid looks lighter in colour. I turn around and the two long, polished, ornately carved poles, like spindles from a banister but longer, are no longer there but more modern looking, cylinder poles with floral patterns at the end of each are in place. They are holding the new assortment of paddles and riding crops including the new funny-looking feathery implements. They are all new.

Then besides this and the door the once mahogany chest of drawers where each drawer was slim had become a dark wood chest of drawers and they are still slim but there is a floral pattern on the ends of them. I am going to look at what is in there in a minute or two. Furthermore, in the far corner, the once oxblood leather padded bench is now black. There are no longer any canes. So it is almost empty there. The six-foot long table in the opposite corner that was once mahogany is now also dark wood and the intricately carved legs now hold intricately carved flowers. He knows I love floral things too well. There are also matching floral stools beneath it.

Although what again dominates the room is the bed. It's an entirely different bed. It's still larger than king-size yet the carved rococo presents many flowers sticking out of them with a flat top. It's a mix of modern day beds with late nineteenth century. Even though it's a stunning bed under the canopy you can see the gleaming chains and cuffs. There is bedding on this bed though it is very thin. It's simply dozens of red roses that blend into one another. Then there are all shades of red satin cushions at one end.

This time at the end of the bed is again a chesterfield couch stuck in the middle of the room facing the bed. This couch is a black. Damn, he really did change it all for me. He really changed himself for me. He lied to _protect_ me. "What have I done for him?" I say to myself quietly.

I walk over to the drawers and open up the first one to find: _Anal toys? _I pull out a large butt plug (I think it is a butt plug) - I can't remember the things X and my siblings have showed and told me about these things. "Has something got you interested baby?" I hear Christian and turn around with guilt. Shit, shit, shit!

"Um... I was just, um... You know... I was... Um..." I am stuttering and can't find the fucking words.

"No need to look so guilty, what are you doing in here?"

"I saw the key on your desk and we were supposed to be here last night. I know you're mad and I'm sorry but-"

"I'm not mad, why would I be?"

"You usually are when it comes to me, and I know how easily pissed off you can get."

"Am I? I wasn't this morning, you can come in here if you want."

"Am I not to get your permission, Sir?"

"No, you can do as you please without me in here. However, when I am with you, you're under my control."

"So now I am."

"No, not now."

"Okay," he walks over and embraces me in his arms. He takes the butt plug out my hands.

"You have done enough for me. More than enough."

"Crap, you heard that?"

"Yes, you have made me a better man."

"You were already a good man."

"You made me a better one and still make me want to become an even better man."

"Is that all?"

"No, I'm no longer afraid of being loved, or touched. You have taken me out of the darkness, Ana."

"Now you're taking me out of my rut."

"Exactly, you fell in, so I am taking you out." My stomach grumbles intensely, "Let's eat, Ana."

"Can we come back here so you can explain to me the contents of this drawer fully?"

"Whatever makes you happiest."

Gail has made us a light lunch: subs and chips. Christian has his meal with some fancy wine I couldn't care less about whereas I have mine with water. "What happened to them and don't sugar coat it for me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, just a brief summary and then I want to be done with it." He explains what has happened to them and what was wrong with them. "Wow," I am on the verge of being speechless.

"I thought that too, though I was slightly angry."

"_Slightly?_ More like infuriated with rage and ready to kill."

"How would you know that?"

"It's you Christian Grey."

"True."

"Anyway, I am done with this."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."


	28. Peace is Closer Than you Think

** Peace is Closer Than you Think.**

**After lunch Ana and I both head upstairs back into our playroom and lock the door shut; but before that I change into my own pair of light skinny Levi's and a Diesel T-shirt with a hoodie from Hackett, I then add my blue Jordan's to match her colour scheme. I take out my necklace to show her I am still wearing. I am glad she liked it. It makes her comfortable because she loves flowers. Even though it is not something you'd get in the BDSM culture or it isn't the manliest thing out there and it's more feminine; I want Ana to feel happy, plus it's our relationship and the way we want it. I think she is now at ease with the idea. It was probably because of the other subs that were previously in this room. It's very different to last time.**

**I take out each drawer in chest of them put them on the floor in order next to us. She sits in between my legs and we look at the first. "So this is the anal drawer, right?" she asks me cautiously.**

**"If that's what you want to call it." I chuckle at her. Boy, is she cute. Though she can be seriously sexy, and smart and innocent and...**

**"This is a butt plug, isn't it?" she picks up the same large pink plug she held last time.**

**"Yes, who told you?"**

**"X, siblings, the internet. I can't remember too much in particular."**

**"Ah, yeah you're right except this one is quite large."**

**"How is it supposed to go in if it's so huge, especially when it's dry there?"**

**"You can use lubricant or I could use your natural lubricant and put it there."**

**"Oh,"**

**"Oh?"**

**"I thought you were going to say, 'or saliva'"**

**"I can if you want me to." I joke with her.**

**"Can we really try this?" Wait is she really willing to do this? I did this part to make her blush.**

**"You want to do it or do you want to do it for me?"**

**"I want to do it. Can we use this tonight?" Angel, you're all but too eager!**

**"No, as an anal virgin you need to start small and then increase the size."**

**"So what are we using?" I pick of the very small and blue butt plug and very small anal beads.**

**"So I have an extremely long way to go before I can have you there?"**

**"Yes, good things come to those who wait." She cutely pouts and I explain the rest of the anal toys to her. The next drawer holds a selection of vibrators, I pick the anal drawer up and put it back in. "These are the vibrators, Angel." She looks shocked. Doesn't she like the idea of vibrators?**

**"Why do you have so many?" Classic and innocent Ana.**

**"I want to please you in ****_many_**** ways."**

**"You already do."**

**"I know but I want to please you even more." The first she picks up is a blue Rampant Rabbit that thrusts. I have nine Rampant Rabbits and each one has one special unique feature.**

**"Is this a Rabbit thing?" I chuckle at her naming for it.**

**"Yes, baby. It's a Rampant Rabbit this one thrusts."**

**"The difference between each of these please. You have nine." I explain to her the use of each of them and its special qualities.**

**"Now I see why you have nine."**

**"Exactly," I pick up the large bullet vibrator, "this however is a bullet vibrator." Then she picks up a Hitachi vibrator.**

**"What the hell is this?"**

**"It's a magic wand or a Hitachi vibrator, I won't put this inside so don't worry." She sighs with relief and I know she is getting horny because she is becoming more at ease. **

**"Can we do any of this tonight?"**

**"If you want to."**

**"I want to and this," she picks up the Hitachi vibrator, "is great."**

**"I'm glad you like the idea of it." I slowly start to unzip her jeans and pull them down. I slip off her colorful heels and continue to pull down her jeans. I undo each of her buttons on her shirt but I leave it on then I pull her bra down which pushes up her perfect breasts to gain further attention. Soon after I tug on her underwear and rip it off. **

**I pick up the Hitachi vibrator turn it on and brush it softly against her nipples. "Oh yes," she moans quietly.**

**"You like that?"**

**"Mm-hm." She nods her head. I really do enjoy doing this to her, giving her large jolts of pleasure. Making her happy and giving her that ecstatic feeling. I want her to feel good like this as much as she possibly can. After I grab the bullet vibrator and turn it on against her clitoris. "Ah!" she begins to moan louder.**

**"Sounds like you're beginning to really enjoy this." I kiss her neck softly and bite against parts of it with my lips. **

**"More, more." She moans against, I move the bullet in tender circles and I know she is on the edge. Damn, she is really responsive. Strangely, after all these years I like it. I take both of the vibrators off and let her cool for a couple of seconds. "What's wrong did I do something?"**

**"You were about to come. You can only come when I tell you to." I leave the Rabbit turned off though I slowly ease it into her wet, slick and hot pussy. I just leave it there, forcing her to become impatient. I then place the Hitachi vibrator against her clit and turn both the Hitachi vibrator and the Rampant Rabbit on for her. It begins to thrust and I slowly turn up the force on each vibrator. I move it in and out of Ana's pussy to give her even more pleasure. She is going to come very soon. "Oh yes, Christian, I'm coming, I'm coming." My hard erection is digging into her backside and she couldn't care less. I pull the vibrators away as she comes and damn can she squirt. She literally came everywhere.**

**"Oh god." Is all she says. Damn, she is hot. I have never seen her so hot like this before. I love her so much especially when she comes this hard. "I love you," she takes the words out of my mouth before I can tell her I love her.**

**"I love you, too."**

**"Now shall we finish show and tell?"**

**"Yes, we shall." I give her an insight on what is in these drawers and its uses. As I put her clothes back on her I tell her, "I need to do a bit of work in my office, will you be able to go without me for thirty minutes?"**

**"Yes, I will." She heads to the balcony on the same floor as my office and just stares outside. When I get into my office I immediately call Elijah and X on a three-way call. "Elijah, X."**

**"Hello, Christian," they both say in unison.**

**"So fill me in on what happened." They both fill me in on how Ana refuses to talk about it and just wants to move on. She should try talking to Flynn. "Thanks," I hang up and get to Ana and end up getting to Ana in less than thirty minutes. **

**I find her asleep on the balcony lounger and she looks extremely cute. I take out my Blackberry and take a picture of me, when I take the second shot she speaks to me, "Take one more shot of me sleeping Grey and that phone will be destroyed." Now it's immensely cute when she tries to threaten me.**

**"Ooh, I am scared." It's fun to wind her up sometimes.**

**"Good, you should be." She throws a pillow at me and I dodge it successfully.**

**"Come on, it's hot let's take a swim."**

**"I don't have a swimsuit."**

**"That's why you have a bra and underwear."**

**"What about my hips?"**

**"Hm..." I know she hates showing them, "You can wear one of my shirts."**

**"Okay," she gets up and swings her arms around my neck, "though is it only swimming or do you something else on your mind? I know I do. If I can recall your erection was digging into my back earlier and I never got the chance to get you off."**

**"Well, there's an idea and I really want to follow through on it."**

**"Good to know," I don't bother to change into my swimming shorts and I just put her in the shirt I am wearing now. It covers her behind and pussy so you can't tell that I ripped off her underwear. I have never seen her so distracted before. I pick her up and throw her in the pool, "Ah!" she screams as she falls into the pool. She comes back up to find me laughing at her. "Hey, that wasn't funny." She begins to laugh at herself.**

**"Then why are you laughing?"**

**"Just come on in or I will come up there and push in you myself!" I dive into the pool and splash her. As I resurface I grab her and embrace her. She grabs me tightly and whispers in my ear.**

**"Thank you for today, I love you so much."**

**"It's no problem. I am glad you're happy, I love you too baby."**

**"Thank you for protecting me." She looks at the necklace she gave me and holds the tag in her hand, "You're still wearing this?"**

**"Of course I am, I never want to take it off. You gave this to me and I am proud to wear it." She blushes brightly against me and smiles.**

**"I thought you would have taken it off after last night."**

**"No, I would never." We continue to swim and kiss in the pool.**

It's only been a couple of days since what happened. Today is the day of Helping Hands charity event, I straighten my hair and put on a little bit of eyeliner on. Nothing too fancy. Elijah hasn't put any jewelry with it which is odd. Oh well, I'll find something for myself. I pull out the dress from the bag and it looks beautiful. It's a black lace corset with a skirt around the waist that is vague though Elijah knows my legs are stunning so they must be featured, hence why he put the split in. The corset has a metal frame and defines my curves very well. I don't have much jewelry on me.

I take off the dress and put on some lingerie. I am wearing the new Love Basque piece of lingerie from Agent Provocateur, minus the bows on the straps. My dress has also got thin straps so they will go with the lingerie ones very nicely. I pick up my black glossy sky high Louboutin's when I hear Christian. "Wow," he just stands there as I turn around.

"Um... I'm guessing you like it."

"Ana, you look amazing. Then again you always do." He's holding a Mikimoto bag and walks over to me. He places the bag on the table and turns me around. Over the last couple of days he has been using different sized butt-plugs to help me ease myself into anal sex; he pulls out the size I am using and applies lubricant on my arse and pushes in the plug. "Oh," I moan as he pushes it in slowly.

"It's okay baby." I turn around once he is done.

"Are we almost done with using plugs before I can take you there?"

"Yes, one more to go."

"Thank god. Can we go in the playroom again tonight?" I ask eagerly. He chuckles at me.

"Of course we can baby."

"That flogger last night was really something."

"Let's not get carried away, Ana or we'll never make it."

"Maybe we should." My hands trail down his body.

"No, no, no." He stops my hand. "I have another surprise for you." He picks up the Mikimoto bag and takes out two Elijah Carter boxes, "Elijah sent earrings and a bracelet with your dress."

"That's sweet of him." I open it to find large black pearl and diamond flower earrings and a silver and diamond thick bracelet.

"I have something for you too."

"You do?" He takes out a large Mikimoto box from the bag. _Oh shit, he's going to put me to shame._

"Yes," he hands it to me and I take it. I nervously open it and I find a beautiful plated pearl and silver necklace. It's breathtaking and way too beautiful for me and _expensive_.

"I c-can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"It's way too beautiful for me and let's not mention ex-"

"Please, accept my gift. Don't worry about expense. You're beautiful and it will look gorgeous on you."

"I don't know."

"Please, I want to shower you with gifts. Please." He begins to pout and now he's irresistible.

"Fine. Thank you, it has taken my breath away. I love it and I love you."

"I'm glad you like it. Let me put it on for you." He takes out the necklace as I move my hair. I face away from him and places it around my neck. I turn back to him after he puts it on. "You look gorgeous baby."

"Thank you, baby."

"I'll leave you to get changed."

"Okay," he leaves the room and I put my dress on. I add the shoes, earrings and bracelet after, then I add a silver bracelet on my right hand. I look at myself in the mirror. I hope I look good enough. I grab the black Nolza clutch London gave me and put my phone, wallet and keys in there. I walk through the hallway when I exit the elevator, I hear Christian talking to security. I stop when I get to the entrance to see him in a black tux. _Holy shit he looks hot!_ He turns when he sees the security stares at me in awe. "Ana, you look stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Do you want a glass of champagne?"

"No, you can have one if you want though."

"It's okay we can just get going."

We drive in his Audi SUV which Taylor is driving. He presents me with another box, I open it up to find a beautiful lace mask matching the stunning dress Elijah made for me. "I had it made for you by a French Designer."

"Thank you, but I don't really care who it's by. I love how gorgeous it is."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Stop looking so tense and relax: I love it." He visibly relaxes and puts a smile on his face.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian." I put the box down and I reach his lips and begin to kiss him. I can feel him begin to stoke my thighs gently and I respond to him by stroking his chest.

We end up kissing the rest of the way to Christian's parents house and we almost get too carried away. God, tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

_Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to 'princessrolon' for reviewing so much, it is appreciated._

_-The Baddest in the Game._


	29. Now We're in Pure Bliss

**_(Chapter 29 Original Message)_****_ Sorry, I haven't updated in nearly a month, but I have honestly lost the motivation to write and have a massive writer's block (I can't decide on writing about Elena or Leila next or maybe both, please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen and suggestions are always helpful both on improving and what you think should come next or what you wish to see) however there will be a slow down until the end of June or beginning of July due to my studies. So I hope I will have something that will be decent. I was considering leaping over the whole charity event because it will run along the same lines of what E.L. James has written and I do not really wish to regurgitate her words. I am hoping I can come up with something by next week. Thank you for being patient, I hope this wait will be over quickly as much as you do._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_-The Baddest in the Game_**

**_P.S. Be sure to check out this chapter because I will be replacing this statement with the new chapter, "Now We're in Pure Bliss."_**

**Now We're in Pure Bliss**

**Christian**

**I place the lace mask on Ana and she places my simple black mask on me. Sawyer goes to open Ana's door and the valet comes to open my door of the car. My Angel and I leave the Audi SUV which is to be parked among the other sleek and ostentatious cars by Taylor and Sawyer is following closely behind us. My Angel is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, there isn't a word good enough to describe her beauty. That dress is spectacular on her, Elijah really does know how to pick out a good dress: he also knows what suits her best. I can't wait to have my way with her in my playroom after this; undressing her will be much fun. **

**I lead Ana down the green carpet along with the rest of Seattle's elite as we reach the two photographers one of them calls me, "Mr. Grey!" they take two pictures of us and we move into the tent.**

**_Events take place from FSD (with Elena drama), now some lemons._**

**After Ana and I both undress one another and I take a quick rinse with her in the shower, I take Anastasia up to the fourth floor and wrap a collar around her neck and attach the leash. I pull her through the door and begin to kiss her passionately, "Do you like this collar, Anastasia?"**

**"Yes, Sir." God, she sounds so sexy when she says that. I stroke the pearl collar and slowly lead her through the door. I love showing her how very pleasurable this can be and especially how she tries really hard for me; then again, I love our Vanilla styled sex as well. Either way having sex with Ana is amazing, pleasing her and keeping her insatiable desires at bay is fun to do. I used to do this for all the wrong reasons in the past but now I am doing this for all the right reasons. I am so glad she has given me this chance to make her happy after all she has been through and what I have put her through. I want her to see how beautiful she is and how undoubtedly beautiful she is in bondage. I am going to make this pleasurable for her, it will be perfect for her.**

**"Are you ready?" I say taking her hand.**

**"Of course I am, I have been anticipating this all night. What's even greater is that I am able to trust you, and only you: about anything like this obviously. There's no one else, it seems like most of the time I cannot not object to you. As long as it's you touching me, holding me and loving me then it's okay." I open the door to the playroom and lead her in and lead her to the bed. Tonight is going to be intense, especially for Ana.**

**She is such an innocent and charming girl and I don't think I have ever had someone trust me so much. Sure there are many people who trust me but I don't think anyone puts as much faith in me as Ana does. She really is unique and special, because no woman is worth comparing to her as she is so much better than they can or ever will be.**

**Nobody looks further once they see my appearance or realise how much money I have, then once they have been with me they convince themselves they love me when it's all just blinded by appearance and wealth. Although, Ana has looked beyond all that crap from day one. Sure, she saw me and thought I was attractive yet she saw through all the barriers I put up and thought of them as complete bullshit. She wanted the man that hid behind the mask and then she ripped it off, even though I wished to stay hidden. However, that's the problem with masks, people like Ana rip them off and it'll be at any moment and with my mask she took off my gloves.**

**She accepted me happily and she wants me as much as I long for her. She doesn't care who I am and what I do, she doesn't care about the wealth and power I hold: she knew the real me and that's the man she wanted. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed and close your eyes. Don't move once you have done so." Once she has complied with my commands I get rid of the leash as it will get in the way of what I have in store for her. I take out the thick, smooth, red rope so it won't irritate her flawless skin and the other toys needed. I walk over to her and blindfold her. I then begin to meticulously wind the rope around her sexy body. I tie both beneath and over her luscious breasts, to make them stand out further, not that they need to. I then brought the rope around to her silky back and tied her wrists together at the bottom of her back securely. "Lay your cheek against the bed." I commanded her. The soft silk of the floral bed sheets should feel really good against her skin. I spread her thighs with my left hand and both of my knees and I move down to loop the rope around her left and her right ankle. I stretch the rope to tighten it and she moans. "Is this okay?" I ask her with concern because I don't want it too tight.**

**Ana looks stunning, in her helpless and vulnerable position with me being able to give her as much pleasure and she wouldn't be able to reject unless she desperately said not to do something. There is so much for her tonight that I plan to do, I just pray she'll be okay.**

**On one hand my cock is so hard, straining and waiting to fuck her on the other hand I want to take this slowly and provide her so much pleasure and satisfaction. I turn her delicate and light body over and I gently slide my hands over her magnificent curves no matter how many stretch marks she has on her hips. I love her, flaws and all (but, in secret she's perfect to me). I then mov onto her ass and further down to the slick and wet folds of her pussy. I toy with her by swirling my fingers by her tight entrance, "Ah, Christian," she moans. I smack her arse softly.**

**"No, talking. You need to learn to be more obedient."**

**"Sorry, Sir." I delicately smack her arse again and I get a moan in response from her. I slowly insert a finger inside of her feeling the smalls walls of her tight pussy hug my fingers in a strong and hot clasp. Then her fingers pull me in deeper and suck my fingers in further. It's undoubtable she needs me.**

**I hurriedly remove my finger and slip my now lubricated finger into - even though it is large - her small mouth and let her suck and taste the flavour of her sweet pussy. She swirls her tongue around my fingers whilst in her mouth and sucks hard. "Do you like the taste of your pussy, baby? Do you realise how sweet and tasty you are?" She moans and nods her head in response. "Now imagine sucking my cock." My Angel squeezes her mouth tighter and loosens her mouth with revealing how she is longing for me and moans louder.**

**I take out my finger and I reach for the nipple clamps. They are black and they have a chain joining the two, plus they are adjustable and vibrate. I clamp the first one on and Angel moans quietly and as I adjust them tighter her moaning gets louder. When I put the other she sighs and moans though she begins to wriggle. Once I turn on the vibrator on the clamps and she jolts up in pleasure from the intensity of the vibrations. I tug on the chain and she begins groaning.**

**I then pick up the silver large anal beads and they were perfect for her because they also vibrated. I apply lubricant that has got a lemon scent because it's so fresh it smells really appealing and lemon is quite a strong smell. Then I apply some lemon scented lubricant directly to her rosebud, using my fingers to get the gel both around and inside of her backdoor entrance. I push the first large bead into her delicate arsehole lightly and push the next in slowly after. She moans and tries her hardest to stay still as I push each bead into her. Once I reach the seventh bead the chain comes to a finish with the handle.**

**Putting the anal beads inside her is just as fascinating as putting the butt plug inside her. Watching my gorgeous Ana, accommodate the sex toys that go into her arse is mesmerising, because it makes me think of my own thick and hard dick pushing into her small arsehole and stretching it to adjust to my large cock. Ana has never looked more relaxed, she is wearing a heartwarming smile across her petite face. She sighs as her shoulders further sag on the bed, no matter how tightly bound she is. "I like where this is going, though this is only the beginning," I grin almost like the devil.**

**"Then I may not be able to go on," she whispers under her breath.**

**"I can hear you."**

**"Sorry, Sir."**

**"I'll make sure you make it through the night." She doesn't after that.**

**Soon after, I pick up small burgundy bullet vibrator and turn it up really high: this will get her off in seconds (knowing how sensitive she is anyway). The second I touch her clit with the tip of the bullet her hips bolt upward, her body reacting quickly to the sensation. She is tied so she can't resist but just feel. I love being in control of her pleasure and letting her feel good. She deserves to feel like a goddess that is bowed to on a daily basis. She takes the ecstatic sensation very well. I slide it down the rest of her and gently massage her labia with it. I stroke her with slowly in large stroke letting her feel the magnitude of the vibrations. I point it to her opening and she is slowly losing her hold on that edge of bliss. I imitate fucking motions with shallow thrust by putting a very small inch of the bullet inside of her sweet pussy. All she does is moan, her lips form an O. Holy shit, she looks hot as hell: the girl is on fire and I am not blinded by the flame, I am fascinated by it. I give her a quick peck on her lips and come back to acting like a Master. **

**I slide the vibrator deeper, causing the O on her lips to stay longer and slip out an, "Ooh." **

**"You like that?"**

**"Yes, Sir." She is completely filled, both her arse and pussy are holding sex toys. Ana looks so hot, I love that O on her lips I can't get enough of looking at it. She looks so innocent. Ana begins shaking her head and her body begins to shake slightly. She is shaking because she is in pure bliss. I leave the vibrator there and her arse bucks upward. Her toes are curled in excitement and she is wiggling on the verge of erupting. "Sir, let me come."**

**"Now, it looks like someone forget their manners, so I shouldn't." I tease her with a large grin on my face.**

**"I'm sorry, Sir. Please let me come." She is begging.**

**"You want to come?"**

**"Yes, please Sir." She is not going to come that easily let's drive her a little wilder before driving her off the edge, picking her back up and driving her off again. I take away the vibrator and brush the vibrator gently against her labia. I use my finger to gently brush against her clit, then a tip of the vibrator and exchange in between the two. I take away the vibrator and leave her there to put on some music and leave her wanting. Her silver iPod Classic is still in the music dock. I play the first song that comes up and put it on shuffle,'By My Side,' by David Choi. I put it on faintly, and her mouth shapes that sexy O again. God, I am going to need her soon if she carries on doing that. "Ooh, mmh," she continues to moan against the vibrating anal beads. I tug on her chain and she exclaims, "Oh God!"**

**I turn off the vibrators on the nipple clamps and take them off. She whimpers and pouts, damn she really enjoyed that. "Did you like that?" I smirk knowing how much she loved it.**

**"Sir, I loved it. Can I not have more?" her chest rises in hope I say yes.**

**"No, maybe, I don't know but neither will you so that's okay." Her chest deflates as I disagree with keeping the nipple clamps. Instead I shall please her breasts. I dive down to lick and pinch her right nipple with my mouth. "Ah," she moans out suddenly.**

**"You are rather sensitive here aren't you?" I smile at how sensitive she is to my touch and how quickly she responds to it.**

**"Yes, I am, Sir." Her mouth is wide open and I need her to suck me off just not yet; she licks her lips almost as if she read my mind, knowing that I need her mouth on me.**

**I flick her left nipple and her chest quickly rises again and slowly deflates back down until the next time I touch her chest. She truly does have magnificent breasts, they are exquisite and fit perfectly in my very large hands. These are mine and she is mine. Hearing myself say those words is just amazing. She is so close to her release.**

**I get up to unzip my jeans that I now wear in the play room they are still ripped jeans however, Ana chose skinny dark blue with a light fade. I thought they would look terrible on me yet, she turned out to be right when they turned out to look very sexy on me. I think she has very good taste in fashion for both herself and me. They roll up slightly at the ankle. Although she came in completely naked, I wanted to wear something that she got me. I am still wearing the necklace she gave me, I haven't taken it off since (with the exceptions of showering). She has been the one to put it back on after I shower and the one to take it off when I go in. I need to get her a necklace that won't strain her neck for wearing it for too long and that can go with everything. I will think of something eventually. Her necklace almost seems like a collar if you dwell on it too much, yet I gave her a necklace for that reason and because I love her and cherish her.**

**Before I slide off my jeans I put her nipple clamps back on and turn on the vibrator on it. She cries out and whimpers in desperation of release. "That's right Ana, just feel the pleasure." I say as I bend over and whisper in her ear. I take off my jeans and my cock has finally been released from that tight, strain that are known as my pants. I fold them and put them on the side of the bed.**

**I turn her back onto her front and begin to massage and caress her back. I start rubbing her arse being fully aware of the anal beads handle and making sure not to move them and cause her a sudden orgasm. I hold onto her bound hands and she becomes even more liquid, if I don't watch out at this rate she may evaporate into a gas. She needs me in her just as much as I am aware that I need to be inside of her. It's taking so much strength inside of me to not slam inside of her and finish the night quickly. I want to string this out as much as I can. Though it is so tempting to come all over her or balls deep inside of her, this is for my Angel. She deserves it and the world so I am going to be the one to give it to her. This means I shall wait, I intend to make sure she gets lots more satisfaction before we concluded our evening. I take the bullet vibrator and I press it against her back and she erupts. Wow, she is more sensitive than I thought: and a lot more responsive. I just stand there and watch her beautifully convulse. She cried at the three vibrations sending ecstatic waves of pleasure throughout her body.**

**I remain still until she comes back from heaven and quickly recovers from her explosive and sharp orgasm. My cock needs her mouth and tight cunt but first she needs a spanking with my leather riding crop. I let her choose tonights spanking tool because she wanted to try something different.**

**Now that she is really sensitive we can get onto the spanking. She will definitely feel how good this is. Once she catches her breath, I walk over to get the crop she chose and she has turned on her side looking like she was in complete bliss with a light smile almost plastered on her face.**

**I touch the crop to her arse and tap lightly and trail it against her cheeks. "Now would you like to get back to facing the bed on your front or do I have to spank you for it?"**

**"Unh, s-sorry Sir." The poor thing tries to get back to facing the bed on her front, but she is still in the clouds. I delicately help her get back on her knees and she her face is showing excitement and anticipation. "Thank you, Sir." **

**"No talking unless you're spoken to." I hit her with the riding crop and she moans into the bed. She's liking it right?**

**"Do you like that baby? I am not pushing it am I?" I ask with concern. I love her and want to please in whatever way I can but I don't want to hurt her and frighten her away.**

**"No, Sir it's perfect. I love this you are not pushing this at all. More please." I smack her arse again.**

**"Do you get to decide that, baby?"**

**"No, Sir."**

**"Good. Tonight I'm not spanking you for any sort of punishment, you understand that right?"**

**"Okay, Sir, but what are you spanking me for may I ask?"**

**"This evening I shall be making your delectable arse a gorgeous shade of pink bordering red, and this will be for no other reason than to give us a large amount of pleasure. Then once I am done with changing the colour of your arse, I'll consider fucking you." She groans at how it is not guaranteed that I will fuck straight after this. **

**I leave the anal beads inside of her and the nipple clamps on. I continue trailing the crop on her cheeks causing he to create sounds of appreciation. I twist the anal beads that are inside of her and she makes another sound of pleasure taking in the wonderful feeling of the vibrating beads and the movement of them. After trailing of the crop I deliver the real first blow that was harder than the ones before but was lighter than the ones to come. I have to be gentle and ease her in to the reality of spanking her with a riding crop. Even if I have to hold back with my strength to stop myself from hurting her, I will do. She isn't my Sub only when we role play as Sub and Master otherwise we are passionate lovers. Making love to my sweet Angel is heaven. The first welt has left a tiny and faint rosy mark on her arse. If I started out too strong I would end up hurting her and making her frightened by doing anything like this or having a physical connection with me. Maybe worse like having no connection at all ever again. She's mine, I cannot let her go, so I have to go easy on her. I want her begging for more in needing whimpers not begging me to stop in terrified whimpers. She is too valuable to lose. She is stunning bound in the fine rope, she is spread before me her hair spilled in all sorts of directions on the bed. Her gorgeous long hair is such a turn on, the darkness of her brown hair brought out the bright blue colours of her eyes. Even though I can't see them now, they are an image burned into my mind.**

**I kept on handing her blows of the riding crop each one getting slightly harder than the one before. Red was appearing with each blow, so I decided to wait a long moment and either trail her arse with the crop or tease her with the crop by gently tapping it against her arse. She either moans, or whimpers as she takes each blow of the crop. She never flinched at it, not even a second. Instead she waved her arse in the my face conveying how much more she wanted it. The more she moved the more her restraints got tighter and she would often get back into place. Her arse was arched upwards almost in the perfect doggy style position. **

**She managed to reach to twenty-one blows and she still wants more! Holy Christ, is she made of steel? I never thought she could take this much especially since the hits got harder as we progressed. Then again she is ****_my_**** girlfriend. Her arse is now a magnificent rosy red and you can see one or two welts although the rest just faded into a beautiful pink/peach/red colour. Four more and then I can untie her and fuck her, sinking my balls as deep as I can for my goddess. I can lose myself in her when she is in submission or an equal. As I reached twenty-five I stop using the riding crop. "You did really well baby?"**

**"Aw, is that it, Sir?" she moans with a heavy hint of disappointment.**

**"You can have more next time."**

**"That's too long, Sir."**

**"Stop complaining or I'll make sure you don't have an orgasm."**

**"Sorry, Sir."**

**"Good girl."**

Anastasia

He lets go of the riding crop and turns me back on my back. I groan in rising arousal as his warm and abrasive tongue made its trail from my stomach to my left breast and he turns off the vibrating nipple clamps. He takes off the left then the right and he bites my right nipple after trailing his tongue across my chest. He makes it seem like he is trying to keep me calm after leading me on so stringently. He unties the rope skillfully as if he has had much practice; _of course he has you idiot, he's done it to multiple woman before! _The thought leaves me in a bitter mood for a second until Christian's big hands spread all over my ribs and back, subtly trying to act out an embrace. He makes me feel cherished even though he is possessing me completely. Although we're playing, I still ache with love and like usual ache of pure, insatiable and relentless desire. He obviously knows how much he holds my heart within his hands: he could crush it in seconds. Then again it goes both ways and I could do the same to him.

Even though we are still in the playroom, I can't help myself but to rake my fingers through his thick, unruly and sexy copper hair. His mouth continued its journey down over my ribs and stomach whispering, "I love you," across my sensitive and sweaty skin. His teeth lightly scrape across me on the occasional moments as he got to my sides. We began to make love again, not having this kinky styled sex. As I am lost in though and sensation he dips his tongue into my bellybutton. Even if it seems gross, I seriously liked that. "Oh, Sir, oh, Christian, oh!" I begin to cry out his name when his skillful mouth _finally_ reaches my pussy and moves his hands to my hips. He lifts my hips up to his mouth and begins. My labia is damp and swollen, I am soaking wet and his mouth needs to pay attention to my needy pussy. He slowly flicks his tongue between the folds of my labia, and he continues to do so with gentle tease. I begin whimpering, in real need for some sort of release from this exquisitely and extremely exciting torture. It's to say that my pussy is now drenched. His tongue makes its masterful flicks and stabs in all sorts of speeds and strengths/forces. I continue to cry out and I get louder and louder.

I writhe and wriggle in bliss and whilst in this blissful agony he inserts two fingers inside of me at an extremely slow pace. His fingers slowly retreat out of my drenched slit and twisted his wrist as he did. He lifted his fingers in the air to show how wet and horny I was in the light. My juice glistened in the very dim light, "You are drenched, you must be really enjoying this." He pulls on a devilish smirk almost like he is saying _I own you_.

"Yes, I do, I love it." I shamelessly admit as he continued to stare at how wet I was.

"I honestly have never seen a woman so wet before, is it because you're easily pleased?"

"No, it's because I am being pleased by my gorgeous lover, Christian Grey."

My hips continue to bounce on the bed and pause at the immediate jolt of ecstasy that surged through me and took me out of Earth and into space. "What a shame I guess we'll just have to try again." Christian is grinning so widely because I have no control over my pleasure only he does. Christian continues to keep a steady pace on sucking on my clit after giving me another orgasm that I won't be able to forget: his sucking continues to raise my excitement and wanting more. He keeps on going and he won't stop until we're _both _blissful: together. He reinserts his fingers in my vagina and begins to pick up the pace and begins pounding me with his fingers. Christians fingers withdraw from inside me and I ache for them to be back there however he spreads my juices all over my labia over my very sensitive clitoris. He hitches my hips up higher and then takes out the anal beads very slowly and throws them on the floor. He whips off my blindfold and my eyes adjust to the dim light after having my sense of sight taken away briefly. I look up into his eyes and it's definite that we have slipped back into making love. Our roles like Master and Sub are now over and it's time to love each other without having any roles to restrict us from doing what we want.

His tongue then began to tease my aching clit and I was burning hot that I am on the verge on sizzling and spontaneously combusting. "Ah, Christian. Unh, please."

"What do you want, Angel?" he looks up and smirks evilly: he's going to be the death of me at this rate! I am burning in bliss and I am slowly forgetting how to form words since I can only focus on the pleasure he is giving me. Christians sticks one finger to the knuckle in my pussy and repeats this in my arsehole, yet he hurriedly withdraws. Again he pushes his finger all the way into me to the knuckle in both my arsehole and pussy and quickly reinserted it again. He continues these steps and begins to lick my clit and I am writhing in another sharp orgasm. I feel so helpless yet so reliant on him and wanting, no needing more. However, Christian just continued to suck on my clit relentlessly and just carried on inserting his fingers inside my cunt and arsehole. He used more pressure and force as I was in mid orgasm, he also twisted his fingers trying to make my orgasm really long. Once my body finally came back to reality from the clouds, Christian withdrew his fingers he sat up and stared at me longingly.

He pushes me up on the bed and places one of the floral pillows under my lower back, effectively lifting my hips and arse in the air. _Huh, he's never done that before. Why is he putting a pillow beneath me? _He gathers the juices from my cunt and lubricates my arsehole with it. _Wait a minute, he said I needed to go through one more plug. _He places the tip of his cock by my arsehole and I feel nervous. "Baby, don't be nervous. Relax." He touches me and I instantly relax.

He slowly pushes into me and I feel the burning sensation and it feels so good. Oh, I love this, it feels so good. "Ooh, this feels so good."

"You like this baby?"

"Yes, I love it." I am seriously losing touch with reality due to all this pleasure. All week he has focused on my pleasure on my satisfaction; he has been like this throughout all of our relationship so far. He is the greatest man in existence, I want him forever by my side.

He begins to thrust and I am losing it and on the verge of going insane. Can a human feel this good? Am _I _allowed to feel this good? He continues to pound me and slam as hard as he can into me. How long has he been pounding me for because it has definitely gone past thirty minutes and we haven't changed positions once? All he does is change the pace and force and he is going to come soon and so am I. "Christian, I can't hold back any longer."

"Come on Angel, come for me!" he takes the final slam and I a detonate.

"Ah, Christian! Oh, God, I love you!" I end up screaming during my orgasm. It feels so good and raw that I have become animalistic. He is still going but it won't be long before he comes as well.

Sweat was beaded over his stomach, I knew it because I could feel little dots of it drop onto both my stomach and bikini. It came as he thrusted into me each time and the powerful sensation and crashing affect between our bodies. I can longer even remember how to formulate my name yet I could only formulate Christian's name in my head. We were driven by love, lust and need for each other.

**Christian**

**The sound of Ana still screaming is electrifying. The way she is contracting around me is a massive sensation as she reaches her climax again. Her scream is ear-piercingly loud and vivid: she certainly doesn't need to work hard to get my attention and awareness. She is truly amazing, what would I do without this sweet magnificent sweet, sexy and seductive Angel? I know: I would break into a million tiny pieces almost like a glass being shattered into small fragments difficult to put back together. I slam my pelvis into her back side one last time and grab her tight arse cheeks against me and my balls. I shout her name and as an orgasm tears through me, "Oh fucking hell, Ana. You're so fucking good! I love you!" She doesn't respond she is still space cadet gone.**

**I poured myself into her endlessly, she doesn't look like she has realised that every defense I have ever put up around me, has turned into fin-grained ash. "I love you, Ana." It's happened from the moment I laid my eyes on her, the day she saved me. **

**Once I'm done a couple of minutes later Ana looks like she's ready to sleep. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. "Come on Angel, let's go to our bedroom and rest." Her eyes snap wide open.**

**"****_Our_**** bedroom?" Did I say that? Well, it is our bedroom since we ****_both_**** sleep in there.**

**"Yes, our bedroom." She looks even happier than she did before if that's even possible. She closes her eyes and once I reach the bed, I place her in the bed joining her and tucking her in. Even though she's asleep, she automatically clings onto my body and I embrace her holding her close to my chest in my arms. God, I am exhausted but it was one hell of a night.**

* * *

**_Again, my sincerest apologies for the delayed chapter. Please review and suggest. Thank you._**

**_-The Baddest in the Game_**


	30. A Day in Malibu

**Chapter 30 - A Day in Malibu**

I wake up feeling groggy and extremely hot, when I look up I realise Christian is clinging on to me tightly in his embrace. He looks like an Angel himself, I never usually see him so at peace because he's usually protecting me from anything and everything. I love him so much. It's already a week into June. Holy Cow, it's been a month. I didn't even realise it flew by so quickly, normally the days go by slowly as do the months.

I kiss his neck and work my way upwards to his cheeks, when I reach his eyelids, they snap open awake. His eyes are looking groggy too, but he smiles like a goof. "Good morning Angel."

"Good morning Christian." I initiate the kiss and it is instantly a full-on and passionate kiss; however, the phone has to ring. Talk about bad timing. We both laugh and he presses the answer button and puts it on speaker.

"Hey Christian!" It's Mia, why would she be calling so early?

"Hello, Mia. You're on speaker."

"I am assuming Ana is there?"

"Why, yes she is."

"Great because she is just the person I need to talk to."

"Hey, Mia." That sounded really chirpy just before after waking up.

"Hey, Ana. I am arranging Christian's birthday party and you are coming."

"Um..." I don't what to say, I need to get Christian a present: what do you get someone who already has everything?

"I knew it! Didn't he tell you it was his birthday?"

"He did, I was just...thinking of what appointments I have on that day." Could I be anymore obvious?

"Hmm, okay, I better see you there and you too Christian, or I'll track you down and drag you there."

"Okay, Mia." We both say in unison, we chuckle and hang up.

"What were you really thinking about?"

"I was thinking exactly what I said I was thinking about."

"No, you weren't just tell me."

"I was thinking, and I quote, 'what do you get someone who already has everything?'"

"Here's the trick, you don't."

"Yeah, I don't like tricks so I'll pass on that."

"Seriously, you don't have to get me anything."

"If it were my birthday what would you do?"

"It's not your birthday though."

"If?"

"You know what I'd do."

"Spoil me, even if I say no. I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will." He begins to play with my fingers and kisses me playfully, "Come on let's get up and get dressed. I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay,"

Just before we leave Christian gets a blindfold and wraps it around my eyes, "You can't see your surprise just yet," he whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I giggle.

"I love that giggle, just as much as I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too, and I know you're giving your face-splitting grin."

"You know me so well Angel."

He sits me into the back of the Audi SUV and wraps his arms around me kissing me, complimenting me and singing sweet sounds into my ears. I slowly fall asleep after a few minutes of his massage in the car, although a while later I wake to feel the car stopping. "Angel, we're here."

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you soon."

"Hmm, okay..." He becomes more suspicious as each second passes. I feel him leave my side and wait for him to open the door and guide me to wherever we are going. He picks me up and cradles me in his arms and finally puts me down onto a _boardwalk? _He continues to take me further and trust me to get my heel caught between the wood. Christian helps me get the heel of my Highness Tattoo shoes by Christian Louboutin out of the wood but first he had to laugh. It is amusing but highly embarrassing. He chose my outfit today and picked out my Pilton Sprayed Black Jeans by Burberry and my Red Check Print Silk Cape Shirt by Gucci. He even brushed my hair for me and tied it up. He wants to find out what I was really thinking.

Finally, he takes of my blindfold. Once my eyes quickly adjust to the sunlight, I see that we are on a port that holds one boat. It's called, 'The Grace,' he named it after his mother. "Where are we?"

"Malibu." He smiles and turns me around to show a very modern beach house, it's very large although it's slightly smaller than his house.

"Is this your beach house?" He smiles at my shock.

"Yes, and the beach surrounding it, too. It's all private."

"Are we staying here for the night?"

"Yes, and before you object I got everything you need here."

"Okay, but what are we doing today?" He throws me over his back and takes me over to the Grace.

"Baby, I'm taking you sailing."

"Seriously?!I don't know how to sail though."

"Hence why I am in control of the boat, and not you."

"Oh, so what am I to do? Ogle you whilst you sail." He chuckles at my vulgar comment.

"If you want, although I thought we would swim in the ocean."

"We could do that, too."

**Events take place from FSD.**

**"Yesterday was so much fun," Ana giggles as she rolls on top of me. "Do you want to come with me to my family's house in Bel Air tonight?"**

**"Nothing can stop me, is everyone going to be there?"**

**"Yes, my mom came from New York and she'll leave with my dad in three weeks. X is also coming **

**and if you want to invite your family you can."**

**"That will be almost thirty people."**

**"So? There is enough room and the more people the merrier."**

**"Okay, if you say so." She starts to play with my necklace and her cheeks become like roses again. This really does mean so much to her. I need to show her how much she means to me.**

* * *

**_I know it's a really short chapter (better than nothing). I know it has been a really long time, but I am trying to get back on track. The last few weeks have been non-stop chaos. I am back! Please review and thank you for being patient and reading. _**

**_-The Baddest in the Game_**


	31. How did you Know?

**How did you Know?**

The drive to Bel Air was short and Christian is showing no signs of anxiety. He must have forgotten my mother is out to cut his throat and do whatever it takes to make sure he is seen as the bad guy. Even though she began warming up to him she suddenly turned cold again. When we arrive I notice that Bryson and Hunter are already here, we park in my garage and try to find them in the palace. I notice Caleb running around with Bryson on the zip wire. I run over to Caleb and play with him. "Hey, Bryson," I say to him and turn to Caleb and begin speaking in my really delicate voice, "hey there Caleb do you want to play on the zip wire with me and give uncle Bryson a break?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims and begins to squeal when I pick him up and spin him around.

"Where's Hunter?"

"He's talking to Serenity." Bryson says grinning and I get the hint.

"Oh okay, why don't you and Christian go in and get a drink and I will continue to play with the best man in the world?"

"Hey, I thought I was the best man in the world?" Christian playfully pouts at me.

"Hmm, how about the best _boy_ in the world?" Christian then gapes at me.

"That's just mean."

"BeeBee, did you hear that? Ana just called me a man!"

"That's because you are a man and a very tough one!"

"Just like your daddy." I add to Bryson's agreement. We all laugh and Bryson and Christian head on into the house.

**Bryson takes us to the kitchen and asks, "Beer or wine?" and I opt for the wine. He pours us both a glass and we sit on the porch besides the kitchen. **

**"The place looks amazing." I compliment their family home.**

**"Thanks, even though it's huge it feels cozy. Brandon designed it and Eliza, Mason and I chose the design, furniture and all the other details." We watch Caleb play with Ana as we talk. She is great with him. Bryson catches me staring at her amazed. "She's an outstanding girl, she would make a great mother one day." That took a sudden change of route quickly.**

**"I wasn't thinking of that."**

**"Chris, I haven't known you long but I see through all the bullshit and think of you as a brother. This entire family does except our mother. She doesn't see past anything, she put on a facade and pretended to like you. All of siblings we're tightly knitted and you're now part of it."**

**"Thanks, hopefully my brother and sister will be in that too." **

**"Never leave a sibling behind, unless they're an arsehole."**

**"True," I chuckle along with him at his comment.**

**"Anyway back to Ana. You may not realise it but we do, you long for that day when you settle down have her as your wife with kids. By the way you look at her, it's obvious that will be soon." What the hell?**

**"No, it won't. It won't be for a very long time, well for the kids anyway."**

**"Yeah keep on telling yourself that." Hunter walks in at that moment. **

**"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" Bryson pours him a glass of wine too. **

**"Good," I say impassively and go back to watching my Angel smile with Caleb. God, she's stunning. **

**"Chris, is know in a bad mood because I told him what I thought about Ana being a good mother and settling down etc, etc." **

**"Everyone thinks that because it's true. We can all see it even if you try to act all impassive." Hunter agrees.**

**"I never thought it could possibly happen, but the future is becoming clearer for me. You're right I do want to see myself with her as my wife and maybe one kind in the future."**

**Hunter scoffs at my child comment, "Sure, Chris once you see her pregnant you will want to see her popping those kids out one after the other." **

**"Well, she wants a kid before she turns thirty-one and she will refuse to have an only child. She has always wished that single children had a sibling." Bryson chips in.**

**"She was so happy when she finally got us. She even clung to us at first but it was great because we always wanted a little sister to protect." Hunter smiles obviously remembering the moment. I see Serenity join her outside and they are both laughing and she is now watching Caleb play with her whilst talking to her. I catch Hunter admiring her. **

**"So how are Stella and Chase?" Hunter asks. ****_Shit, how does he know? Ana is going to flip! _****"Don't become impassive again. All of us already know, except her mother."**

**Bryson reveals, "We know you, X and Elijah know." **

**"We knew about it ever since we saw them in the Dominican Republic. We knew you guys would handle it." Hunter continues.**

**"It was kept under wraps how would you have found out?" I continue questioning them.**

**"Private investigator. I hired one and we all found out the information. Ana was attacked and I was going to go get her but the investigator told me she had gone with one of your bodyguards. Then the next day I find out that they had both been administrated to the psychiatric ward of the hospital. After that I was told they were moving to North Carolina, so I knew you had gotten rid of them. However, how is Ana doing?"**

**"She is trying to act fine but I know it haunts her deep down inside. I am trying to get her to open up about it but she is being really stubborn."**

**"Typical Ana, never willing to show any emotion." Hunter says.**

**"One day she is going to break from keeping all of her emotions in." Bryson adds. Ana comes inside along with Caleb and Serenity I hear Jacob, Mason and Eliza come in along with her husband and children. The children squeal in delight, "Yay, Auntie Ana is here!" Naomi exclaims, "We missed you Ana!" Austin exclaims after his sister. They run and hug her and she picks them both up.**

**"I missed you too! How are you?"**

**"We're great, especially because you're here!" Naomi cuddles up to her.**

**"Come one let's play outside!" She runs off outside with all three kids and they start playing on the trampoline. I faintly begin smiling. She will be a great mother. I turn to see Bryson and Hunter grinning ear to ear at me. "Shut up," I mutter at them.**

**"Oh so you had the mommy conversation?" Jacob begins to tease.**

**"Yes, but Grey here needs to loosen up about it." Hunter comments.**

**"Hello, Jacob, Mason, Eliza, Drew." They begin to search my expression and body language for information on Ana.**

**"Hunter and Bryson told me you guys know."**

**"Yeah, it's shocking what they did to her." Eliza comments.**

**"Don't worry about it," I try to get their minds off of it.**

**"How can we not?" Mason snaps at me.**

**"Easy, don't dwell on it." Jacob walks towards Ana and the kids and begins to talking to her. He's going to tell her, I know one of them would have at some point. You just can't keep secrets away from your siblings. Unless you're like me. We all stare at Ana and she looks over at us and smiles. Her face suddenly drops and she looks back at us in shock. She's panicking and I walk over to her. **

**"Please don't tell her about any of this. You keep it away from her just like Elijah." **

**"Why would you keep this from us we could have protected you?"**

**"You could have, but I chose to hide it. That's my fault although I am the one who got myself into this mess in the first goddamn place!" She's trying not to cry. **

**"You tell us how this all started before Mom gets here in the next hour and a half." Jacob demands.**

**"Fine, only if you guys promise not to dwell on this after you hear it and you cannot feel guilty." Jacob is hesitant but he agrees. These kids are amazing they know when something is wrong and they stay away from the adults and play. **

**"Meet us in the Family Room in ten minutes." Jacob walks ahead with the kids. None of them question him as they walk away from us. Ana suddenly grabs me and sobs into my chest as I embrace her tightly.**

**"Baby, don't cry." It pains me to see you cry, please don't be anxious and upset.**

**"I should be crying, I have made such a mess." **

**"You didn't make any mess, come on. Let's go tell them." She guides me through the massive labyrinth they call home.**

**Natalie, London, Brandon and Roxy come into the room too. All the partners stayed outside and hung out with each other whilst we spoke. The only partner that stayed was X because he was also Ana's best friend. Ana sits in my lap tells them everything she told me. My dear Angel needed guidance throughout the story. I held her hand when she needed to play with it, I gave her water when she felt too much bile in her throat. There are slight tears and whimpers, fists clenched and sneers. The room has mixed emotions. X and I help answer her questions as they come rolling in like a tsunami. We all silently agree to leave this alone like Ana asked of them. "Guys, is everything okay? Your mother had previous engagements so she can't make it tonight." Elijah makes us all jump. Roxy explains to him what had just been discussed but he doesn't question it and tells us to go have fun. **

**Ana leads me up to the second floor; since there is much space here there only needs to be two floors. She takes me into a bedroom. It looks like my bedroom and hers infused into one. "This was my room for when I stayed over or just wanted privacy. However, it is ****_our_**** room now."**

**"I love the sound of that." I grab her and kiss her intensely, "Should we christen our room?"**

**She giggles at the idea, "Definitely, but first can you check that I got you everything you need. I got duplicates of your items in the closet, draws, bathroom, etc."**

**"Of course." Everything I need, she is so thoughtful. I throw her onto the bed and lock the door. This will be so much fun. **

Christian pounces on top of me and I start going to the top of the large bed. There is no stopping him now. He crawls to the top with me and grabs my face. His kiss is intense and passionate almost as if he can't live without me. He strips off my clothes in a hurry and he doesn't hesitate and heads south. With our luck we end up with a knock on our door: it's Caleb. "Ana! Ana! Come on let's go play in the bowling alley."

"You have to be kidding me." Christian growls.

"Just wait until you have kids you will love playing with them," I giggle at him. Caleb keeps on calling, "I'll be down in ten minutes!"

"Okay! Tell Christian to come as well!" Caleb continues exclaiming.

"Well, that won't be for a very long time and there will only be one." He doesn't want them. He could have just said that.

"Oh, okay." I know I am not hiding my disappointment well because he doesn't say anything. I snap up and put on my underwear that he didn't rip this time. I put on my Each X Other Logo T-shirt back on along with my black skinny jeans from Michael Kors. I quickly slip on my white heels and exit the room. Before I leave I quickly tell him, "Hurry up, Caleb is waiting for you. I'll meet you downstairs." He looks guilty but he begins to move again. How could he not want kids? Doesn't he want to create his own family? The answers are beyond me.


End file.
